


Before Summer

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Series: Our Summer [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Prequel, ability users, demon slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!And learn of this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!I mean as Super Rookies.Prequel for Our Summer.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Our Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804006
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for those who were waiting and looking forward to this. And I am sorry for the delay, but here it finally is. This work was made possible because of the comments and requests asking for more of Our Summer. I hope you enjoy!

_Seoul, 2013_

"Ahhh, I'm hungry." A tall young man complained as he and another young man exit an arcade.

"Hmm? You are? Shall we eat then? Where do you want to eat?" The smaller young man replied with concern.

"Ahhh, anywhere. I just want to eat." The taller young man said as he pouted.

"How about here?" The smaller young man said as he pointed at a nearby restaurant.

"Aish, the food there is too expensive Jiminie." The taller young man dismissed as he surveyed the are for other restaurants.

"Hmm? Is it? I haven't been there. I'm sorry Taehyungie." The smaller young man apologized shyly.

"Ohh? Seriously?" The taller asked, to which the smaller replied with a shy nod.

"Well, let's go in here then." The taller young man said as he immediately pulled the smaller's hand.

"Eh? Didn't you just say the food here is too expensive?" The smaller asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter. We'll eat here and stuff ourselves until we're fuller than full!" The taller said cheerily as he dragged the smaller inside.

"Table for two please!" He immediately told the waitress that greeted them.

"Bu..but..." The smaller protested softly. But immediately found himself sitting on one of the tables that the waitress led them to.

"Don't worry Jimin, I saved up enough!" The taller immediately assured the smaller as he took his wallet out and placed it on the table.

"But...I wanted to treat you today, Taehyung." Jimin said, embarrassed as he took his wallet out as well.

"Ohh?" Taehyung said softly.

"I wanted to treat you today, too." Taehyung added.

"Eh?" Jimin said as he looked at Taehyung in disbelief.

Taehyung then sighed, before chuckling.

Jimin stared at Taehyung, before smiling fondly. As he too, stared chuckling.

"Aigoo! You shouldn't have bothered!" Jimin teased Taehyung as he rubbed Taehyung's shoulder.

"Well, you shouldn't have bothered too!" Taehyung replied, as he too teased Jimin.

"Uhm, excuse me? Here's the menu. May I please take your order?" The waitress shyly interrupted as she handed out the menu.

"Ahh! We're so sorry! Yes please!" Jimin politely said, embarrassed.

"Taehyungie, can you...order for me?" Jimin shyly whispered to Taehyung.

"Ohh, sure sure!" Taehyung immediately assured Jimin, as he took the menu and started pointing at various food, to which the waitress took a note of.

"Would that be all sir?" The waitress politely asked after listing down their order.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Taehyung politely responded as he smiled.

The waitress then thanked them as well, before leaving.

"Taehyungie..." Jimin said as he tugged Taehyung's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Taehyung hummed as he face Jimin.

"Would...our money be enough?" Jimin asked nervously.

"Don't worry! I ordered food that's enough with my budget! You don't need to spend yours." Taehyung said proudly.

"Huh? Pabo! We'd split it in half!" Jimin scolded Taehyung.

"We don't need to! Save your money Jiminie!" Taehyung protested.

"You'd be broke if you used all your money tonight pabo!" Jimin protested back.

"And I don't want you to spend your money...just for me..." Jimin softly said.

"But..." Taehyung softly responded.

"And I want to treat you too..." Jimin said as he looked at Taehyung sadly.

"Ahh! Fine, we'll split the bill." Taehyung said, having given up.

Jimin immediately smiled as he lightly punched Taehyung's shoulder before giggling.

The two then laughed as they talked, giggled as they teased each other, while they patiently waited for their food.

"Ohh! There it is!" Taehyung excitedly said as he pointed at the same waitress, now walking towards them with their food.

"Waaah, I'm so excited!" Jimin exclaimed.

"Trust me! Those are very delicious!" Taehyung assured Jimin.

The waitress then smiled fondly, as she saw the two very visibly excited.

Both Taehyung and Jimin looked, with wide eyes as they watched the waitress walk closer.

When suddenly, the waitress stopped.

"Ohh?" Taehyung asked in disappointment as he wondered why the waitress stopped.

"Run!"

The waitress yelled as she immediately dropped the food and pointed at the window.

"Wha-" Taehyung asked as he slowly turned around the window, a few tables behind them.

"Taehyungie!" Jimin yelled as he immediately stood and took Taehyung's hand before dragging it.

Taehyung felt Jimin pull him up, and the next thing he knew was that they were running.

"Ji-Jiminie! What's going on?!" Taehyung asked.

"Just run Taehyungie!" Jimin swiftly replied as he held Taehyung's hand tighter.

Taehyung then looked around him, and noticed the other patrons. 

Running, frantically.

Finally, the two made it out of the restaurant. 

Taehyung was so confused, he had so many questions.

But before Taehyung could ask anything else, he heard a loud boom.

Followed by the sound of glass shattering.

And then, smoke.

Both Taehyung and Jimin instinctively ducked on the ground as they covered their ears.

Despite covering their eyes, the two could still faintly hear the various screams around them.

People, panicking as they frantically ran around.

The two covered their ears tighter, hoping to drown out the sound.

When suddenly, an explosion was heard. As something exploded from the restaurant.

Making the restaurant erupt in flames.

"Wha-what was that?! What happened?!" Taehyung yelled, despite the deafening noise around them.

"Me-meteor! A meteor! A meteor crashed!" Jimin yelled back as he covered his ears tighter.

"Me..teor?" Taehyung whispered in confusion, as he looked at the restaurant.

Now in flames, as a very huge rock protruded from it.

"Is everyone okay?!" A man yelled.

Both Jimin and Taehyung looked at the direction of the man.

They saw a tall man, wearing a set of formal looking clothes. With a nameplate labeled "Manager".

"We made it out!" A woman yelled back.

Jimin and Taehyung looked, and find the waitress from before.

"How about our customers?!" The Manager asked as he looked around.

The people looked at him with varying reactions.

Some nodding, indicating that they are fine.

Some ignoring him, as they called on their cellphones.

While some simply stared, still shaken.

"What was that?!" A patron asked.

"Yes! What happened?!" Another yelled.

And shortly, there was chaos as everyone started talking at once.

But they went silent, as they felt the earth shake.

Again.

And again.

Everyone looked around, confused.

Until finally, someone pointed at the skies.

Everyone was horrified, to find more meteors falling.

Everyone finally realized, that the shakes they felt, were from the meteors crashing from afar.

"No! Run! Another one!" A man yelled as he pointed at the sky, before running away.

Both Jimin and Taehyung looked at the sky, as they saw another meteor.

Coming straight for them.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung yelled as this time, he took Jimin's hand and dragged him.

Everyone else started running immediately, running off from various directions.

Taehyung looked back, and noticed the direction the meteor was going to crash on.

"Here!" Taehyung yelled as he swerved sideways, dragging Jimin along with him in a nearby alley.

To which other people immediately followed them.

After running a bit more, Taehyung finally slowed them.

"I...I think we're safe..." Taehyung said, exhausted.

"Taehyungie...thank you..." Jimin thanked Taehyung as he sat on the ground.

"N-no...thank you..." Taehyung responded, referring to when Jimin dragged him earlier.

They then saw, as the waitress from before and the manager stopped right beside them.

Along with some other waiters and patrons.

Everyone inside the alley looked, as the other people ran.

Until finally, they saw it.

The meteor quickly flashing by their eyes for a millisecond as it crashed straight.

Everybody covered their ears, as they heard the loud sound of the meteor crashing on the ground.

And suddenly, another explosion.

Which was immediately followed by screams.

"What's...going on..." Taehyung said, as he looked at the sky and saw at least three more meteors crashing to somewhere else.

"I don't...know..." Jimin said sadly, as he too could do nothing but watch the other meteors.

Everyone around them started chattering amongst themselves immediately.

Asking, wondering, the same thing.

What is going on?

They then heard commotion from outside the alley, as people started screaming.

Everyone then looked at the direction of the road, as they saw people starting to run towards the opposite direction, back to the direction they came from.

"What...what's happening?" 

"Why are they running back?"

Suddenly, they felt shivers.

As they heard a loud stomping sound.

Which was shortly followed, by growls.

Everyone started walking back, deeper into the alley.

As despite not knowing what was outside, everyone knew.

That it is best not to meet them.

They then saw, as a poor unfortunate man tripped.

And before the man could stand, a huge food immediately stomped on its back.

A huge, black and deformed foot.

Despite being quite far, they heard the yell of the man clearly.

"No!" The man yelled.

Before the foot stepped on him, harder.

Immediately crushing his torso.

Everyone was then horrified, as the figure leaned in closer to the body of the man.

Everyone saw, a black figure.

With an abnormally huge body, and deformed features.

With it's huge hand, it reached towards the corpse.

Still stepping on the lower half of the man, it ripped the upper body of the corpse in one swift motion.

It then opened it's huge monstrous mouth, and quickly threw the upper half of the corpse inside its mouth.

They watched, as it chewed.

Both Jimin and Taehyung watched in horror, still in disbelief of what they've just witnessed.

After all, they were just out to eat together.

Have fun together.

And the next thing they knew, was that they were running away from meteors.

And now, this.

A monster, suddenly appeared. In the middle of the city.

Jimin held Taehyung's hand tighter, as he gently tugged it.

Gesturing for Taehyung to back away slowly, further into the alley.

Everyone else did the same, as they desperately avoid making any sound.

No matter how little.

As one thing was for sure, they do not want that monster to hear them.

They then watched in horror, as the monster finally stopped chewing.

And it stood, as it looked around.

Everyone held their breaths, as they felt, and knew.

That if the monster saw them, or hear them, it's over.

They'd be dead.

Finally, the monster started moving.

Everyone watched, carefully.

As it slowly, walked.

Until finally, it walked passed their vision.

Everyone still didn't move, and listened carefully. 

As the sound of the stomps grew faint.

After a few more seconds, everyone finally got to breathe.

"That...was scary..." Taehyung whispered to Jimin as he clutched his hand.

Jimin, who was equally afraid, simply hugged Taehyung to comfort him.

Everyone then started talking amongst themselves.

Asking, what the hell was going on.

Wondering, what to do next.

When suddenly, they heard it again.

The loud stomping sounds.

Everyone immediately stood still, as the sound grew louder and louder.

As they heard, and knew, that it was getting closer and closer.

And from the direction of the meteor, they saw it.

Another one.

Slowly walking.

It looked almost the same with the one from before, with just slight differences.

The only difference they noticed, was that this one.

Had visible remains of human clothes.

"Wait...could it be?" Taehyung thought to himself.

Everyone then felt their whole worlds crash, as the monster suddenly turned its head towards the alley.

Towards, them.

Everyone stood still, despite the shivers they're all feeling.

Hoping, that it didn't see them.

That it, like the other one, would go past them.

But it didn't.

It let out a loud growl.

As it ran, towards them.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the First Chapter for the Prequel of Our Summer, Before Summer.  
> This Prequel would be divided mainly into three parts. The first part, would be our character's earliest experiences and encounters as the meteors first crashed. The second part, would be the formation of BTS. While the third and last part, would be BTS' adventures as rookie Monster Hunters, along with the arrival of TxT. Please look forward to it! Thank you for reading!


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"Run!"

Someone yelled.

And they didn't need to know who it was, as everyone immediately started running.

Jimin quickly grabbed Taehyung's hand and dragged it, as they ran yet again.

The two ran, without looking back as they focused on what's in front of them. Not wanting to do something as foolish, as to trip.

As they knew, that if they even as little as hit something, or anything that would slow them down.

They'd be dead.

They heard as everyone else yelled and ran, catching up to them. Running alongside them.

But it was not just them.

The two heard, the awfully familiar and horrific stomping sounds.

And it's getting louder.

Before they could ponder, if it was catching up to them.

They quickly got their answer.

As they heard a woman scream loudly.

"No! Let me go! Please! Put me down!"

The poor woman frantically begged.

But of course, the monster didn't.

Before anyone else could even turn around, they quickly heard a loud crunching sound. Which immediately stopped the woman's yelling.

None of them dared to look back, but they knew exactly what had just happened.

And shortly, they heard it again.

The loud stomping sounds, coming closer yet again.

And just like before.

Everyone heard, as another poor unfortunate person screamed, begging, asking for help.

But nobody could do anything.

Even if they were to come back, to try to help.

Deep inside, they knew. 

It'd be futile.

So they ran and ran.

Until they can finally see it, the light.

The light indicating that they are about to reach the other end of the alley.

And they couldn't help but be thankful, that the alley didn't end in a dead end.

Otherwise, they'd be food only waiting to be picked.

"No! No! No! Not me! Please!" 

They heard, as another person get taken.

Both Jimin and Taehyung felt instant shivers, as they realized that the screams were literally just behind them.

It, was coming closer.

Taehyung managed to turn his head around a little.

And he instantly wished that he didn't.

As he saw, that right behind him.

Right behind them.

Were only two people.

The waitress, and the manager.

Nobody else.

Taehyung stared far back, and saw.

The countless corpses littered across the alley.

And the monster, feasting yet again.

But what scared Taehyung even more.

Was when he noticed, that the monster grew bigger.

Bigger, and more grotesque.

It's traces of human clothes were now completely gone.

Ripped from the expansion of its size.

"Tae! Don't look back! Just run!" Taehyung heard as Jimin scolded him.

"We're almost there!" The waitress yelled, as she pointed at the end of the alley. 

Taehyung immediately turn his head back, and was relieved to see that they were right.

They were almost there.

But suddenly, a thought ran through Taehyung's mind.

"But...it...can still chase us? So what if we made it out...of the alley." Taehyung mumbled, as he slowly fell into despair.

Jimin, the waitress, and the manager gasped.

As they realized, that Taehyung was right.

"We'll make it! Trust me!" Jimin yelled as he quickly realized the others were falling into despair.

And despite the despair, they continued running.

As even though their fate upon coming out of the alley was uncertain, they knew, that it's far better then giving up.

However, the despair quickly returned.

As they immediately heard the monster coming yet again.

And they knew, that it would only stop. Once it got someone, again.

"Almost there!" Jimin yelled, as they were just a few meters away from the alley end.

"Faster! Faster!" The Manager yelled, as he encouraged everyone to run faster.

"Almo-" 

The Waitress yelled, but was quickly cut off.

As it, got her.

"No!" Taehyung yelled as he stopped running.

"Tae!" Jimin called, as he immediately returned to grab Taehyung.

While the Manager continued running.

"Jiminie! We need to help her!" Taehyung argued as he looked around for something, anything.

"Tae..." Jimin mumbled softly.

"I know...but there's nothing we could do..." Jimin said sadly as he started tearing up.

They then heard the waitress, squirming and struggling.

But not able to speak, as she was grabbed by the monster by her head.

"But..." Taehyung mumbled as he looked at the Waitress.

When they suddenly heard a pop.

Which immediately stopped the squirming and struggling of the waitress.

As blood quickly flowed down her clothes.

Taehyung could do nothing, but stare.

Until Jimin held his hand, and dragged it as they continued running.

Taehyung's eyes didn't leave the sight, as they ran out the alley and into the roads.

Taehyung watched, as the monster tore the upper body of the waitress, and ate it.

After a few more seconds of running, Taehyung finally felt Jimin come into a stop.

To which he followed, as he turned around.

To find, everything.

In chaos.

Flames all around, burning buildings, burning vehicles.

People running around, screaming and yelling. Asking for help.

Monsters, even more monsters. Killing people as they devoured them.

The two held each other's hands, as they braced themselves.

\---

_Somewhere else in Seoul, a few minutes before collision_

"Mom, I told you I'm fine." A young man said through his phone, as he looked out of the window of the bus he was on.

_"You should've taken the car dear."_

"No mom, really I'm fine. Besides, you know how much I enjoy buses." The young man responded before chuckling.

_"Oh please dear, the first time you took a bus you immediately complained as soon as you stepped inside our house."_

The woman on the other line responded as she laughed.

"Well, that was because I was standing mom. But now, I'm sitting. I got a nice spot. I'm comfortable." The young man assured.

"So, what would you like for me to bring home mom? Any food you're craving at the moment?" The young man added.

 _"Well, there's nothing really."_ The woman immediately responded.

"Come on mom, don't be like that. Just say it, anything." The young man protested.

 _"Well...you know how mom wants anything as long as you cooked it. Right, dear?"_ The woman responded.

The young man then laughed, content and happy at his mother's response.

"Well! Okay then mom! I'll go shop for ingredients then I'll cook you the most delicious food you'll ever eat!" The young man exclaimed.

 _"I know dear, I know, take care!"_ The woman responded as she laughed. Happy with his son's determination.

"You too mom!" The young man replied as he ended the call.

"Ahhh, what should I cook for mom tonight?" The young man thought to himself as he looked at the sky through the window.

"Ahh, that looks like a meatball. I guess I'll go cook meatballs then." The young man said as he saw something flying through the sky.

"Wait..." The young man gasped as he looked at the thing closer.

"Meteor!" The young man exclaimed, immediately getting the attention of everyone else inside the bus.

"Ah! He's right!" Another passenger immediately exclaimed upon looking at the window as well.

The bus immediately became full of chatter and mumbling, as they watched the meteor.

"Where would it land? Ahh, that's scary." A passenger said.

"Wait, there's another one!" Another passenger exclaimed.

The young man stared at the sky, and was horrified to see that the other passenger was right.

There were even more meteors, slowly coming into view as they passed through clouds and enter the atmosphere.

"Mom..mom...pick up..." The young man mumbled as he quickly dialed his phone to call his mom again.

"Please mom...pick up..." 

_"Hmm? Dear? What's wrong?"_ The woman on the other line said as she quickly picked up.

"Mom! Get out of our house! Check the sky!" The young man frantically begged.

 _"What's wrong dear? What's happening?_ " The woman asked in confusion.

"Just please get out mom! Please check the sky! There are meteors! There might be some there!" The young man said, when suddenly everyone felt the earth shake.

 _"Dear? What's that? What happened? Are you alright?"_ The woman asked, as she heard the faint sound of the earthquake from the other line.

"Mom! Please! Just go out and check!" The young man pleaded, totally concerned for his mom.

 _"I'm walking out dear, don't worry about mom. Worry about yourself."_ The woman replied as the sounds of her footsteps were heard.

The young man simply listened as he waited nervously.

 _"Dear, there's nothing here. The skies are clear. Mom is fine."_ The woman from the other line responded, which immediately calmed the young man.

"Ahh! Thank goodness!" The young man exclaimed, failing to notice the commotion inside the bus.

"Hold on to something!" Someone yelled, which got the young man's attention.

And that's when, he finally saw it.

A meteor, coming straight towards them.

"Mom..." The young man mumbled as he helplessly stared at the incoming meteor.

_"Dear?"_

_"Dear?"_

_"Seokjin, dear?"_

To be continued


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"Hey"

"Hey?"

"Are you still alive?"

"Wh-what?" Seokjin mumbled as he hear a faint unfamiliar voice.

"Wah, I thought you're dead." A voice said as Seokjin squinted his eyes.

"Who...what...what happened? Who are you?" Seokjin asked as he looked around.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I'm Jung Hoseok." The young man said as he reached his hand out, to help Seokjin sit back up.

"Seokjin...Kim...What happened?" Seokjin said as he grabbed the hand and introduced himself.

"Better to see for yourself, princess." Another young man who approached the two suddenly said before pointing outside.

"What?" Seokjin whispered as he looked outside.

"WHA-AHHHH" Seokjin immediately screamed as he flailed his arms around.

"Wah! That guy. Seriously, he startled me." Hoseok told the other young man as he held his chest out of surprise.

"Well, that's exactly how you reacted earlier as well." The other young man said before chuckling a little.

After a few more seconds of screaming, which turned the attention of everyone else inside the bus towards the three, Seokjin finally settled down.

The other two walked closer, as they looked outside again.

Outside, wherein just a few meters away from them.

Was a meteor, which left a huge crater on the ground around it.

"It barely missed us." The other young man said while Seokjin looked at him with confusion.

"Ahh, this is Yoongi-hyung." Hoseok quickly explained as he noticed Seokjin's confused look.

But to be honest, it wasn't the identity of the young man that Seokjin was confused of.

It was their situation.

"Mom!" Seokjin suddenly exclaimed, as he fumbled to find his phone, remembering that he was on a phonecall with his mom before he blacked out.

"Aish, this guy seriously likes shouting all of a sudden doesn't he?" Yoongi told Hoseok as he snarked.

"Wah, very startling isn't he?" Hoseok replied.

"Finally having an idea what it's like being with you?" Yoongi said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, wow this hyung. Seriously? I'm not that loud." Hoseok protested before laughing a little.

"My phone?!" Seokjin suddenly yelled, frustrated that he can't seem to find his phone.

"Wah! This guy! Wow, ahh. Seriously?" Hoseok exclaimed, startled of Seokjin's sudden yelling once again.

"See?" Yoongi said as he raised his eyebrow at Hoseok once again.

"I...I'm really sorry! But can you please help me?" Seokjin shyly asked.

"Sure." Yoongi swiftly replied.

"Yeah, no problem." Hoseok added.

But just as the three were about to look for the phone, they heard the bus doors open.

"Oh? What are they going to do?" Hoseok wondered as he see the bus driver, and three other men exit the bus.

"They will probably inspect the meteor or something." Yoongi said before quickly starting looking for Seokjin's phone.

"Ahh, makes sense." Hoseok replied before doing the same thing.

Seokjin didn't know, but for some reason.

He felt a strange tingling feeling behind his neck.

"Ahh that's weird." Seokjin mumbled before resuming with the search of his phone.

The other passengers on the other hand, slowly gathered towards the windows. As they observed the group who went to investigate.

Seokjin quickly knelt, as he checked the floor of the bus. Hoping to find his phone, slid somewhere.

Yoongi and Hoseok did the same, as they checked the area around them. Thinking, that Seokjin's phone wouldn't have gotten that far, unless.

"Yep, someone definitely stole it." Yoongi quickly surrendered.

"Oh no." Hoseok mumbled as he started considering the possibility.

"No...I need it...I need to call my mom." Seokjin muttered softly as he started to tear up a little.

The thing is, Seokjin didn't want to call his mom for help or something. He was dying to call his mom, to check whether she's okay.

But before Seokjin could think of what to do, they heard countless gasps and screams.

"What what what?" Yoongi asked in confusion as he watched the other passengers gasping as they watched outside.

"Hide!" A passenger suddenly yelled before ducking.

The other passengers looked at the passenger that yelled for a moment, before immediately ducking as well.

"What? Why? What? What's happening?" Hoseok asked, confused as he looked at the other passengers.

Yoongi quickly ducked, as he pulled Hoseok's hand. Making the latter duck as well.

Seokjin also had no idea, what's happening, or why they should hide. But he quickly did so.

As something was telling him, they'd be in trouble if they didn't.

And sure enough, they immediately felt the bug start to shake as something heavy hit it outside.

Making the others yelp out a little from the suddenness of it.

Just a few seconds later, they heard another one.

And then another.

As if someone, or something was trying to tilt the bus over from the outside.

"Wait...what about the driver? And the rest?" Hoseok whispered to Yoongi, concerned for the group that went outside.

"It's them." A passenger ducking not so far away from them whispered back.

"What? Then shouldn't we let them in?" Hoseok asked in confusion.

"No, you don't understand. The-" 

Suddenly, a large hand shattered the window right above the passenger, and quickly grabbed the passenger by the head before pulling him out.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT'S THAT? HEY? WHAT'S HAPPENING." Hoseok immediately yelled, before scurrying his way as far as he could.

Everyone else gasped, while some couldn't stop themselves from screaming.

Which immediately proved to be a mistake, as horrific animalistic growls erupted outside the bus. Which they clearly heard from the broken window.

Chaos ensued immediately, as everyone else did the thing they thought they should do.

Some stayed still as they covered their mouths. Hoping, to hide their presence from whatever was outside.

Some immediately went to the other side of the bus, opening the windows. In hopes of escaping through them.

While Seokjin, Hoseok, and Yoongi, stayed still as they pondered.

"Hey! Hey! What should we do?! Do we run?! Do we hide?! Do we-" Hoseok asked in clear panic and fear, as Yoongi hushed him.

"Stop panicking." Yoongi said as he placed his finger in Hoseok's lips.

"Hey! Aren't you scared?! Aren't you freaking out?! I sure as hell am!" Hoseok exclaimed as he swatted Yoongi's finger.

"Aish! Of course I am, you idiot!" Yoongi angrily said as he slapped the back of Hoseok's head lightly.

Hoseok stayed silent, as he looked at Yoongi.

"Here! I'm freaking out! I'm yelling my lungs out like you! Do you like this?!" Yoongi yelled.

Hoseok looked a little down as he remained silent.

"You saw what happened out there Hobi. Do you seriously want to be that loud? With that, or those, whatever those things that are out here." Yoongi continued.

"Haven't you watched enough horror movies? Those who freak out and act irrationally, are always the first ones to go." Yoongi added as he slowly crept his way towards a window.

"Hey..." Seokjin whispered, concerned for Yoongi. The man he just met.

Yoongi didn't respond, and simply raised his hand to gesture them that it's fine.

Slowly, Yoongi raised his head. As he carefully took a peak outside.

Yoongi held his chest, a he felt his heartbeats grow erratic.

He held his breathe as he peaked his head despite the huge fear and nervousness he's having.

"Huh?" Yoongi mumbled as he slowly ducked down.

"Wh-what did you see?" Hoseok whispered as Yoongi carefully made his way back.

Yoongi finally let go of the breath he's been holding, as he spoke.

"Nothing." Yoongi said, before slowly turning pale.

"Wah! That's good news!" Hoseok said cheerily. 

"Wait..." Seokjin interrupted as he nervously looked at Yoongi, who looked equally nervous.

"What? Why? Isn't that a good thing? That there's nothing there?" Hoseok asked, confused of the two's reactions.

"Again, have you not watched enough horror movies?" Yoongi said as he lightly ficked Hoseok in the forehead.

"Yes, the ones where whenever the characters look to check, they find nothing. Then suddenly-" Jin explained but was interrupted.

When they heard a loud bang in the roof of the bus.

"Then suddenly...the monsters appear somewhere else..." Jin continued as he looked at the roof.

"Tsk! Hurry up!" 

They heard as one of the passengers trying to escape through the other side window tell his companion to hurry.

"I know!" The companion of the passenger responded as he squeezed himself outside the only window they've managed to open.

They then heard, as loud heavy footsteps started walking above them.

The man who was squeezing himself out of the window paused, as the footsteps seemed to slowly walk towards their direction.

Seokjin and the others looked in horror, as the man got yanked upwards with incredible force.

"Close it!" Another passenger quickly yelled at the man, who quickly did so before scurrying his way back to the rest.

Everyone wanted to scream, to yell. To ask for help, to ask. What the hell was that?

What just happened?

But before they could even ponder, they suddenly heard a loud bang by the direction of the bus door.

Everyone stayed silent, backing away to wherever they thought was safe.

When suddenly, they heard an awfully familiar ding.

"Shit." Yoongi muttered as he realized the familiar ding was.

The ding, of the automatic bus doors opening.

Yoongi quickly moved, as he took something out of his bag.

A small bottle of water.

"What, are you doing?" Hoseok asked.

"You two, listen up. Once I throw this, do your best. Do your fucking best to break this window." Yoongi said as he pointed at the window by the back of the bus.

"Throw that? Throw where? Why?" Seokjin asked, confused of what Yoongi wanted them to do.

"Just trust me!" Yoongi yelled as he tightened his grip on the water bottle.

Hoseok and Seokjin looked at each other, before looking back at the direction of the bus door.

Everyone then felt their hearts drop.

As someone.

Something, entered the bus through the door.

It looked human, but at the same time, it wasn't.

It looked tall, taller than a normal human.

It looked grotesque and deform.

But what scared them the most, was the blood dripping out of it's mouth.

It looked at them, all of them.

As if it was surveying them.

Before letting out a loud growl, as it pounced on the nearest person.

"Now!" Yoongi suddenly yelled, as he threw the water bottle in a window, a few meters away from them.

Both Seokjin and Hoseok were startled, but managed to do their part.

As the two kicked the window with all their might, shattering it instantly.

"Go! Out! Now!" Yoongi instructed as he looked at the direction he threw the water bottle, as if he was waiting for something.

And sure enough, loud footsteps from the roof immediately scurried towards it. 

A hand pounced it's way inside as it shattered the window. 

Grabbing at nothing, as if it was expecting to grab something.

Seokjin immediately made his way up towards the window, and jumped down shortly.

Which Hoseok followed, albeit a little afraid. Seokjin encouraged him as the latter waited below.

Finally, Hoseok jumped, landing safely.

They then heard, as screams immediately erupted inside the bus, as more windows started shattering. 

Followed by a loud thud, to which they correctly assumed to be one of the monsters entering.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Hoseok called, concerned of Yoongi who was still inside.

"I'm fine!" They heard Yoongi's voice echo, before he finally popped his head through the window as he slowly made his way out.

"Aish! Catch me!" Yoongi called before he jumped.

To which the two did.

"Run!" Yoongi immediately yelled upon landing down.

To which the two did.

The three ran, as they heard the horrific screams of fear and agony inside the bus.

The screams, of the people who were dying. 

As the monsters tore them into shreds and devour them.

"I'm sorry." Yoongi muttered as he looked back at the bus with a sad expression.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 4th Chapter of Before Summer!  
> As some of you might notice, Before Summer have more horror elements than it's predecessor, Our Summer.  
> This is because we are seeing the point of view of our characters before they had the means to fight back.  
> We are seeing their horror, as they did their best to survive.  
> By any means necessary.  
> This was also one of the aspects I wanted to explore in this Prequel.  
> How, people would react when faced with these situations.  
> And of course, how our characters will overcome them.  
> Thank you so much for reading once again! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_Busan_

"Ahh, what anime should I watch today?" A young lad happily said to himself before lying down on his bed with his laptop.

"Mmm...already watched this....this one too....don't like this...already watched..." The lad mumbled to himself as he scroll through an anime website.

"Ahh...should I just rewatch something instead?" The lad said with a sigh as he lazily scrolled some more.

"Attack...on Titan..."

"Ahh! I haven't watched this yet! And this is so popular these days!" The lad enthusiastically said as he immediately clicked for the first episode.

The lad's eyes widened with excitement, as the episode finally started.

"Woah, this is so well animated." The lad marveled as he watched.

"Ahh! There's a giant hand!" 

"Woah! I already got goosebumps! I like this!" The young man said as he brushed his shoulders quickly.

"Ohh, so this is what a titan looks like. Wah, this looks weird." 

"Ahh! They're so cool! Look at them fly!" 

The lad continued watching, with the occasional gasps and comments.

"Jungkook, honey?" A woman's voice echoed as footsteps started approaching.

To which the lad didn't notice, as he was way too immersed with what he's watching.

"Honey?" The woman called once again as she knocked. Hearing the occasional gasps of the lad, which made her chuckle.

"Oh man holy shit!" The lad exclaimed, as he watched a "titan" devour a person.

"Honey, language!" The woman called from outside the door, making the lad jump a little as he finally notice the presence of the woman.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry mom! I was watching something!" The lad said as he quickly made his way to open the door.

"Jungkook honey." Jungkook's mom said as she looked at his son with a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry mom." Jungkook quickly apologized as he looked down.

"How dare you." Jungkook's mom said as she stepped inside the room.

"How dare you watch anime...without snacks!" Jungkook's mom said as she brought up a plastic bag, full of chips and other snacks.

"Ahh! Are those for me mom?!" Jungkook said with excitement as he eyed the plastic bag.

"However..." Jungkook's mom said as she pulled the plastic bag away.

"Ahh...I'm so sor-" Jungkook immediately apologized again, for his behavior earlier.

"Mom is watching with you!" Jungkook's mom said as she immediately jumped onto Jungkook's bed.

Jungkook then looked at her mom, and with relief he followed.

"Aish, thanks mom." Jungkook said as he sighed, before sitting back down on his bed.

"So, what were you watching?" Jungkook's mom asked as she lied down in a more comfortable position.

"Ahh, it's that Attack on Titan one mom." Jungkook happily replied.

The thing with Jungkook's family, is that it's just the two of them.

Jungkook never grew up with a father, as his father left them. Or rather, her mother kicked him out.

Jungkook's father told his mom that he wasn't ready yet, for responsibility.

And as soon as he realized that his wife was pregnant, he immediately told her to abort him, Jungkook.

Jungkook's mother, of course declined. And kicked his husband out instead.

Thinking that he would rather raise a child alone, than live with a spineless coward.

At first it was hard of course, her mom struggled to support the two of them.

But luckily, they had really kind and caring relatives, who helped the two until they can stand on their own.

And so, here the two now are.

Living in their quaint little house, having the time of their lives.

Jungkook couldn't be more thankful, for having such a kind and awesome mom.

His mom, was actually the one who raised Jungkook to love anime, as she really loved watching them as well.

And Jungkook's mom, couldn't be more thankful for having such a kind and awesome son.

Jungkook, was a bit shy. But, nobody could deny that he was good.

At everything.

Literally everything.

And sometimes, Jungkook's mom couldn't help but feel lucky and proud.

To have such a son.

"I think it's a really fun watch mom." Jungkook said with his wide eyes as he excitedly told his mom.

"Hmm? So what's the conflict?" Jungkook's mom asked as he watched attentively after Jungkook resumed the episode.

"Ahh, these humans live inside these giant walls. Then all of a sudden, there's this one really really really big titan. The monsters here are called titans by the way." 

Jungkook started explaining, while his mom continued to watch and listen attentively.

"So that really really really big titan suddenly made a hole in the wall, then these smaller titans entered the city. So that's why they are killing these humans." Jungkook explained as he pointed on the laptop screen.

"Woah, I like it's plot. It's quite scary isn't it?" Jungkook's mom said as she looked at his son with an excited expression.

"Should we watch together?" Jungkook's mom asked.

"I'd love to!" Jungkook immediately replied.

The two then watched, together, as the episode played.

Until they finally came upon the famous scene, or rather infamous scene from the first episode of Attack on Titan.

The scene, wherein the house of the protagonist was crashed on by a large boulder. Leaving his mother, trapped by debris of their wrecked house.

"Oh no..." Jungkook sadly mumbled, immediately thinking about her own mom, who was right beside him.

"No, the kids should run." Jungkook's mom immediately said, noticing one of the "titans" approaching them.

"No...they shouldn't leave their mom. They should help her." Jungkook sadly said as he watched the titan come closer to the family.

"It's hopeless, mom's body was crushed. She would only slow them down. The kids should run, that's what the mom wants too." Jungkook's mom said as they watched.

And sure enough, the protagonist's mom was indeed pushing the children away, telling them to run. To escape without her.

"But...they should help the mom. If they didn't then...the titan will eat her." Jungkook sadly explained.

"No honey, if the kids stay, then all of them would die. And that's not what moms want. Moms couldn't care less about themselves, they only care for their children."

Jungkook's mom explained as she continued watching the heartbreaking scene.

"But..." Jungkook tried to protest, but was cut off when he see that from what they're watching, a guy suddenly appeared to help the family.

"Ahh! They're safe!" Jungkook happily exclaimed, while her mom simply continued watching.

"Ohh! He's going to fight it! He's going to kill it!" Jungkook hopefully said as he watched the man confront the monster.

With a wide smile, Jungkook happily watched as the man confronted the monster.

But he immediately lost his wide smile, when the man got taken over by fear, and turned his back.

Running instead.

"What? No..." Jungkook sadly whispered, as he watched the man go back to the family. Taking the children, as he ran.

Leaving their mother behind.

"Thank goodness." Jungkook's mom said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness? Thank goodness mom?!" Jungkook exclaimed.

When suddenly, they heard the monster come closer towards the protagonist's mother.

And it started removing the debris, digging the mother.

Until finally, it took it.

Both Jungkook and his mom watched, as the monster devoured the mother. 

All the while, the protagonist watched from afar.

Helpless.

"I'll just go buy something." Jungkook suddenly said before taking a hoodie off his bed and running downstairs immediately.

"Jungkook? Take care okay?" Jungkook's mom said as he watched his son leave.

With Jungkook not even saying a word as he exited their home.

Jungkook walked and walked, with a particular destination in mind.

He looked at the dark skies as he thought to himself.

"Thank goodness? Is she even serious? How could she say that?"

Jungkook was bothered, really bothered.

It might be a shallow reason he thought, but still.

He couldn't help but get bothered by it.

Jungkook has watched countless anime in his entire life, and never has he been bothered by it this way.

The thought kept on pestering Jungkook. 

As for some reason, he didn't see the protagonist and his mom.

He saw himself, and his mom.

And he, just like the protagonist, would throw his life away if it meant saving his mom.

He, would rather die with his mom, than watch from afar as her mom gets taken away from him.

And before Jungkook could know it, his eyes started watering. As small teardrops started falling.

"Ahh...I'm here..." Jungkook said as he wiped his tears away, finally standing in front of his destination.

There Jungkook stood, in front of a bookstore.

A bookstore that he always go to.

There wasn't that many bookstore in Busan, and luckily for Jungkook, there was one within just a few minutes of walking from their home.

As an anime lover, Jungkook really loved visiting the bookstore.

Jungkook forced out a smile, as he held the door and opened it.

"Ohh? Jungkook!" A tall man by the counter happily greeted.

"Ahh! Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook happily greeted back as he wiped his shoes on the floormat.

"Let me guess, you're going to buy Manga again?" Namjoon, the owner of the bookstore, guessed before smiling.

"Ahh! You know me very well hyung!" Jungkook said before laughing, as he walked towards the counter.

"Ohh! Why were you crying?" Namjoon concernedly asked.

"Huh? I wasn't hyung." Jungkook denied as he instinctively rubbed his eyes.

"If you weren't, then you wouldn't have rubbed your eyes Jungkook-ah." Namjoon said as he patted the head of the younger, before ruffling it.

"Ahh...but I wasn't crying..." Jungkook protested.

"Jungkook, everyone knows you're good at everything." Namjoon suddenly said.

"Wha-what?" Jungkook asked, as he started to get flustered. Surprised of the sudden compliment.

"I said everyone knows you're good at everything." Namjoon repeated.

"Everything, except one thing." Namjoon added.

"Huh? What hyung?" Jungkook asked.

"Lying." Namjoon said before laughing.

"Ahhh! Hyung!" Jungkook complained.

Namjoon simpy looked at Jungkook as he raised his eyebrow, waiting for the younger to admit it.

"Ahh! Fine! I was crying!" Jungkook quickly gave up, well aware that there's no way he can lie to Namjoon.

Or rather, there was no way that he could lie to Namjoon.

Growing up in Busan, Jungkook didn't really have much to do, nor had what he considers an actual friend.

He had some "friends" in school, but for some reason, he felt like there was something missing from them.

Jungkook himself didn't actually know, what that something was.

But for some reason, when Namjoon came into Busan a few months ago.

He immediately felt a connection with the young man. And found, what that missing something was.

Namjoon was a few years older than him, and yet, despite his young age, was already able to support himself.

Namjoon, with help from his parents, managed to establish his own Bookstore in Busan. Then runs it by himself.

He had his own room within his bookstore, which was where he slept. And it wasn't cramped or anything lacking, it was good and had everything he needed.

Namjoon comfortably lived in his own bookstore, alone. 

Namjoon was from Seoul, but chose to establish his Bookstore in Busan instead, as he have always wanted to go to Busan. Along with another reason, that he have yet to reveal to Jungkook.

Jungkook greatly admired Namjoon, and greatly considers him as a good role model.

He'd always admired how despite being just a few years older than him, Namjoon already managed to achieve a lot of things.

And for some reason, the older also grew fond of him instantly.

The two met when Jungkook's mom told Jungkook, that there was a newly established bookstore just a few walks away.

And that within bookstores, of course, were manga as well.

Namjoon could still remember the first time he saw Jungkook.

Jungkook, the cute lad, with big doe eyes.

Marveling as he looked around at the countless books. Shyly walking around, as if he was a lost kid. 

Namjoon would laugh occasionally, finding it cute how the lad has been circling around. 

Obviously gathering courage to ask, as he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"Uhm...do yo- do you have manga..here?" Jungkook shyly said as he walked by the counter.

"Ahh, finally." Namjoon said before smiling.

"Uhh...what?" Jungkook shyly and confusedly asked.

"You finally gathered enough courage to ask." Namjoon replied.

While Jungkook, simply looked in shock, before turning red.

"That's okay you know? I used to be like that too." Namjoon assured Jungkook before leaning closer.

"There's nothing wrong with asking. Besides, it's my job to answer your questions. So don't be shy, and don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" Namjoon said before smiling.

"Ahh...okay!" Jungkook answered as he smiled widely. Looking at the young man with admiration, thinking how handsome and cool the young man was.

Namjoon then walked out of the counter, as he showed Jungkook.

That there was indeed, a manga section.

"So, you like anime too?" Namjoon said as he watched Jungkook, stare in awe at the countless shelves full of manga.

"Yes!" Jungkook immediately responded.

"Hahaha, we'll get along. I love anime too, though I like reading manga more." Namjoon said, while Jungkook quickly sat on the floor. As he searched for something to buy.

"There's so much! There's a lot of them! Waah!" Jungkook couldn't help but gasp in excitement, as never in his life, had he seen such a huge collection of manga.

"Ahh! I've watched this one!" Jungkook excitedly told Namjoon as he picked a manga up and show it to Namjoon.

"Ahh! That one huh? Ahh, they've cut out so many good scenes from the manga. It was such a shame." Namjoon said.

"Ohh? Really?! I didn't know that! Wah, I'm going to take this one!" Jungkook said as he immediately stood. Already decided to buy the manga.

"Sure, no problem!" Namjoon said as he and Jungkook went back to the counter.

Namjoon placed the manga in a paper bag, while Jungkook payed for the price.

"Thank you so much! See you next time!" Jungkook happily said as he stood by the entrance, totally excited to read his purchase.

"Sure! I hope you enjoy!" Namjoon yelled as he waved the lad goodbye.

And for the next days, Jungkook continued visiting. And eventually, the two grew closer and closer. Often talking about anime and manga each time.

Jungkook visited daily. Buying a manga everyday. 

Until Namjoon noticed, that Jungkook was buying cheaper ones each day.

"Jungkook." Namjoon said as Jungkook brought another manga on the counter.

"Yes hyung?" Jungkook asked.

"You're not buying manga, just so you can visit my bookstore right?" Namjoon asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Wha-what?!" Jungkook exclaimed, totally taken aback.

Namjoon sighed.

"I guess you are then." Namjoon said.

"I..." Jungkook muttered.

"You know that you don't need to buy a manga every single time you visit my bookstore right?" Namjoon said.

"Re-really? Wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Jungkook asked.

"Embarrassing? Of course not!" Namjoon exclaimed.

"You can visit my bookstore any day you want, whenever you want." Namjoon continued.

"And, you silly. You don't need to buy something every single time. It's fine, I love having you around anyway," Namjoon added.

"Wah, really hyung?!" Jungkook happily said.

"Of course Jungkook." Namjoon answered with a smile.

And so, Jungkook came visiting every single day.

And each day, the two grew closer and closer. Forming a familial bond, as they treated each others as brothers.

"So, why were you crying?" Namjoon asked as he went out of the counter, and went towards Jungkook. 

Pressing his back against the counter, as he stood beside Jungkook. Waiting for the younger to speak.

"I...I honestly don't know hyung." Jungkook said.

"Ahh...you'll probably think I'm lying again right, hyung?" Jungkook immediately added, as he realized how ridiculous his answer was.

Crying, for something he doesn't know.

"I know you aren't lying Jungkook." Namjoon said as he gave the younger fond smile, before looking at the ceiling.

"There are things, that we both know and don't know."

"Things, that we think we do not know. But we actually know. And things, that we think we know, but we actually do not know."

"Crazy isn't it?" Namjoon said before laughing realizing as well, how ridiculous it sounded.

Jungkook didn't respond, and simply listened attentively.

"You might not believe me, but I actually get you."

"Feeling something, for something you actually don't know."

"But as I've said, deep inside. We've always known why."

"It's just that, our emotions sometimes make us believe otherwise. Or rather, we get so caught up in our emotions, that we fail to grasp what our mind's telling us."

"Isn't it crazy, how we, humans. The ones considered the smartest beings, can get easily tricked by our emotions?" Namjoon said as he laughed.

"Jungkook, remember. Your brain main control your body, but your heart is the one who controls you."

"If your questions couldn't be answered by your brain, go open a door in your heart. And inside, you'll find the answers your looking for." Namjoon said as he tapped Jungkook's shoulder.

"Th-thank you so much Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook thanked Namjoon, as he smiled widely. Feeling everything get lighter, as for some reason.

Namjoon's words helped him greatly. 

Jungkook didn't know why, but every single time, no matter what problem he got, Namjoon's got the solutions. 

Never failing him, not a single time.

Jungkook was about to tell what happened to Namjoon, when suddenly, they felt a loud explosion like sound.

Or rather, a crashing sound.

As something, definitely big and heavy, crashed somewhere near. Sending shockwaves which they felt all the way to their location.

The two immediately went out to check what happened.

And were surprised, to see smoke from a distance.

A distance, all too familiar with Jungkook.

"No...way..." Jungkook mumbled as he slowly walked out.

Jungkook immediately remembered what he had just watched on his laptop, the first episode of Attack on Titan.

The episode, wherein a huge boulder crashed into the protagonist's house.

Jungkook also immediately remembered, that his reaction, and the situation.

Was literally what he had just watched.

Jungkook immediately said goodbye to Namjoon, off to rush back home in panic and worry. 

But Namjoon decided to follow Jungkook, to accompany him. Also in concern.

Jungkook swiftly thanked Namjoon, as the two rushed of to Jungkook's house.

A sudden memory flashed within Jungkook's mind, as he remembered.

That as stupid as it sounds, everything was just like in the anime he'd watched.

Especially now that there's two of them.

An even more stupid thought flashed through Jungkook's mind, as he thought to himself. That the only thing missing for everything to be practically the same as what he'd watched, was the monsters.

Jungkook quickly shook his head, as he dismissed the idea. A part of him horrified, and a part of him thinking it's ridiculous. 

They're living in the real world, there's no such thing as monsters he thought.

But what he thought was ridiculous, immediately turned into reality.

As from a distance, they heard.

A loud, and horrific monstrous roar.

Which was immediately followed by screams.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the Fourth Chapter of Before Summer! Thank you so much for patiently waiting! As this chapter was a little delayed, due to another unfortunate event. Thank you so much for reading once again! See you on the next chapter!


	5. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_Seoul, a few hours after collision_

"I...I think...we're safe..." A very exhausted Jin said, as he pressed his back against a very huge truck, parked by the roadside.

"Are we...are we really safe now?" An equally exhausted Hoseok said as he too, pressed his back against the truck. 

"I think so...at least...for now." Yoongi answered as he sat down on the ground, exhausted, as he glanced at the direction they came from occasionally. 

"What...are those?" Jin asked softly, but with clear fear and confusion in his voice. Referring to those things, that they've encountered.

"I don't know...we don't know..." Yoongi quickly answered, as he too, had the same question in mind. With no answers.

The faint sounds of various explosions, along with the faint screams of people echoed all around them.

All which they assumed must've been really loud, for them to still be able to hear them despite the distance.

"We need to go somewhere safer, and we need weapons? Anything we can protect ourselves with." Yoongi said after he finished catching his breath. 

"It seems pretty...quiet here..don't you think?" Hoseok said, as he started noticing the eerie silence surrounding them.

The three looked around, at the very dark and quiet city. Wondering, why everything seemed peaceful.

Or rather, way too peaceful.

"Maybe...they're just asleep?" Jin suggested as he tried to convince the two. But sounded like, it was himself that he wanted to convince the most.

"I..guess?" Hoseok agreed, but was also clear from the sound of his voice, that he too, wanted to convince himself.

Yoongi didn't say anything, as he frantically looked around. Surveying the place, looking at the skies all around. As if he was searching for something.

"Shit." Yoongi exclaimed, as he stopped at one direction and finally found what he was looking for.

"We need to get out of here." Yoongi whispered as he clutched his hand into a fist before pointing at the sky.

The two quickly looked to where Yoongi pointed, and felt their hearts sunk at the realization.

To where Yoongi was pointing, was smoke going upwards the sky.

And despite the distance, they saw it. 

Another one. Another meteor.

The three had no idea what the meteors were. But for some reason, without even talking amongst themselves. 

They knew, that it was those meteors that brought those monsters.

And they quickly realized, that if one of those crashed to the place they were at.

Then, those monsters, were already there. 

The eerie silence, the meteor, they started piecing everything together.

"Don't panic, we don't know if those things are still here." Yoongi said as he started calming the two down. Knowing, that the two can get really loud sometimes.

"Yeah, maybe those things already left? Right? I mean, they're not here. And I don't see any blood on the streets. And this place seem fined. Maybe there aren-" Hoseok started talking quickly, and was starting to get loud as fear enveloped him, when Yoongi quickly hushed him and rubbed his back.

"You're right, who knows? Maybe there never was any monster here to begin with. We can't be sure that those meteors were what brought those monsters after all."

Yoongi said as he comforted Hoseok, while still keeping focus as he checked the area.

"M-maybe they really left already?" Jin spoke as his voice started to crack. Having the feeling of safety and comfort they had, leaving his body every second that passes.

"Maybe." Yoongi answered as he continued comforting Hoseok, while Jin started looking around. Staring at every building, every road, looking for someone. Anyone.

Hoping to see someone, not something. 

Suddenly, a door of a nearby apartment opened. Making Jin jump a little as he heard the slow creaking of the door.

The three immediately looked at the direction, and were surprised.

To find a young boy. Around the age of ten to twelve, the three assumed.

"It's okay." The young boy suddenly said as he looked beside him. As if he was talking to someone.

The three then looked at each other, wondering who the boy was talking.

"You can come in then, I guess." Another young boy said as he peeked through the door,

Thee three then looked at each other once again, both confused and relieved at the same time. As they immediately made their way in.

"He-hello?" Jin said as they came face to face with two young boys.

"Hello." The young boy who opened the door said.

"Uh..is it just you two? Where are your parents?" Hoseok asked, both confused and concerned at the same time.

The second boy, who was a bit taller, then started crying as he held something on his chest.

"Gone." The first boy answered before giving the second boy a sad look as he went to hug him.

"Gone?" Yoongi asked, despite having a gut feeling of what happened.

"Yes, along with everyone else." The boy responded as he hugged the second boy tighter, rubbing the back of his head.

"They, got them. All of-" The boy said, but couldn't hold it in anymore, and finally started tearing up as well.

Yoongi and Hoseok looked at each other sadly, as they immediately knew what had happened.

Or rather, they got the confirmation to what they were thinking.

Suddenly, Jin went towards the two. And without second thought, he knelt and hugged them.

"Wh-what?" Yoongi said, surprised to find Jin. Hugging the two kids they just met.

The two kids looked at Jin with equal confusion, but for some reason. They felt at ease, and simply hugged Jin, the young man they just met, tighter.

Jin didn't say a word, as he simply let the kids rest their chins on his wide shoulders as he rubbed the back of their heads.

"I'm so proud of you two, for managing on your own this long. You two, are very smart kids." Jin said as he smiled softly, despite the two not seeing it.

"And I'm sure, your parents are very proud of you too." Jin said with a smile as he pulled away from their hug, taking the chance to look at the two more clearly.

The first boy was a cute and handsome one, with very defining features. One could say, that they were very fox-like.

The second boy on the other hand, was a really cute and handsome one as well. But had very different features.

The second boy looked especially cute with his fluffy cheeks, which contained equally adorable dimples that show themselves whenever the boy smiled.

"You're the older one, right?" Jin said as he looked at the first boy.

"Yes." The first boy replied softly as he rubbed the tears on his eyes, which have now subsided.

"You must be the one protecting him, aren't you?" Jin said as he motioned towards the second boy.

"Y-yes." The first boy replied once again.

"He's really good isn't he? He's protected you so well." Jin told the second boy with a fond smile.

"Y-yes. He is." The second boy replied before shyly flashing a smile towards the first boy.

"Woah, he's quite good with kids isn't he?" Hoseok whispered to Yoongi, amazed how quick Jin made the kids comfortable.

"Yes, that first boy was really wary of us until earlier." Yoongi replied.

"Woah, you noticed that? I didn't even know." Hoseok whispered back. Surprised and amazed of Yoongi as well.

"He's really doing his best to protect that friend of his." Yoongi replied before looking at the boys with fondness.

"Friend? I thought they were brothers." Hoseok said as he looked at the boys.

"Aish, can't you even see? They look nothing alike." Yoongi pointed out.

"Hey, you two are brothers right?" Hoseok suddenly asked the boys.

"U-uh...no we aren't." The first boy replied as he looked at Hoseok in disbelief, while the second boy simply chuckled.

"Told you." Yoongi said.

"He's your best friend isn't he?" Jin asked the first boy as he slowly stood, panting his pants.

"He is!" The first boy replied with excitement as he flashed a really bright smile towards the second boy. While the second boy smiled at him as well.

"I thought so." Jin said with a fond smile.

"Ahh, I forgot. You two were watching us right?" Jin asked as he looked around.

"Yes, through the windows." The second boy said as he pointed upstairs.

"Ahh, I see. Would you mind if we all go there? So we could check what's happening outside?" Jin asked as he leaned a little down to pat the head of the second boy.

"Sure!" The second boy happily said as he smiled, exposing his adorable dimples.

The boy then went upstairs, followed by the first boy, as they led the three up.

Shortly, the five arrived at the second floor. Quickly noticing one window with its curtains moved aside. Which they correctly assumed to be the spot the kids watched them.

Yoongi immediately made his way towards the window, and took a peak outside.

He scanned the street they were on, and sure enough. It was the same quiet and empty street.

But only this time, with a higher point of view, Yoongi finally saw.

The various smokes rising upwards all around them.

And finally, the spot wherein one of the meteors crashed. A building to which Yoongi assumed, was a mall.

But one thing that was still bugging Yoongi, was the emptiness of the street.

Not even a single drop of blood he thought to himself.

Jin then went towards the window as well, followed by Hoseok. As they too, surveyed the outside.

"It's weird. There's literally no one, not even remains." Yoongi whispered.

"Woah, you're right." Hoseok said in shock, expecting to see at least one corpse. 

Jin didn't say anything, as he made his way back to the two kids, who were now seated on one sofa.

Jin knelt on the ground as he met the kids within their eye level.

"I have a question, and you may not answer it if you're not yet ready. I won't mind." Jin said as he looked at the two before giving out a small smile.

"What...is it?" The first boy asked.

"What..happened here?" Jin replied.

The first boy then took a pause, as he glanced over the second boy.

The second boy looked back, and looked down at the floor. Before pulling something out of his pocket.

"A cellphone?" Jin mumbled.

"My mom...called us here." The second boy said as he showed the phone, but couldn't continue and immediately started crying.

"We...we've been living together in this apartment." The first boy interjected.

"I guess we're practically neighbors. Only our families live in this apartment. We kind of grew up together, that's why we're best friends." The first boy continued as he glanced over the second boy.

"Earlier..."

"My parents went to the mall..to buy stuff. So they left me here, with him and his parents." 

"We were playing...when we heard something loud. We didn't know what it was... But uncle said something happened on the mall."

"And then....uncle went to the mall."

"But...he never came back."

"Just like everyone else...who went there."

"And then, aunty left us. She said she was getting worried. Told us to lock ourselves in, and never let anyone in...unless its them."

The boy then looked at the second boy once again, and towards the phone.

"Aunty also left us with that...told us to wait to wait for their call...if something happened."

"Aunty...called us..."

"Aunty..." The first boy started tearing up.

"Was hurt...she was bleeding..."

"Aunty's face...was bleeding...and she was running."

"To-told us...that she loved us...and my parents...loved us too..."

"But...they won't be able to come home..."

"And then..."

"Aunty told us...to show that to any adult we find..." The now crying boy said as he pointed at the phone.

Jin then patted the boy on his head and ruffled it gently, before slowly making his way towards the second boy.

"Can I please take a look at that? Just for a second?" Jin told the boy softly.

The boy slowly nodded, as he handed the cellphone.

Jin didn't know what he was actually looking for, but for some reason, he immediately knew to check the messages.

And sure enough, there was a text. From a few hours ago.

Jin then read the text, and started to feel something grip his heart, as he slowly started tearing up.

"Wait here for a second, okay?" Jin told the boys, as he slowly made his way towards Yoongi and Hoseok 

Jin almost immediately sobbed as he reached the two, and show them the text.

_I don't know if this will reach someone, and if it did. I really hope and beg, to whoever found this._

_Please, take care of the children. We, all of us. We're probably gone by the time you've read this._

_Something happened, at the mall. People, they started turning into something. And started killing us, all of us._

_I'm running from them as we speak. I don't know how much time I have left, but please. I beg of you._

_Protect the children, they are on their own. My son, Soobin. Tell him mom loved him, until her last breath._

_Along with dad._ _And Yeonjun, his parents loved him. We, all of us tried our best to come home._

_We wanted to come home._ _To our children, but we can't. I'm the only one left now._

_And I will follow them shortly, I know it._

_Please, don't come to the mall. And please, protect our children. I'm so sorry for asking this much._

_But we hope, that at least our kids survive. To whoever is reading is, thank you._

Hoseok held his hand against his mouth, tearing up lightly as well, feeling really sorry for them. Especially the kids, who were now orphans.

"This is horrible." Yoongi grunted as he looked at the mall, still filled with smoke going up the sky.

Jin then wiped his tears as he looked at the two kids, who have now settled down and were waiting for them.

Slowly, Jin made his way back to the kids and sat in the middle of the two.

"Ahhh, how would you like to have three cool and handsome uncles?" Jin told the two before laughing.

The two smiled widely, as they hugged him.

Jin ruffled the hair of the two, as he looked towards the window. 

And from where Jin was, he saw the perfectly full moon. In full display, as if it was watching over them.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for waiting patiently once again, and I am terribly sorry for the delay yet again. The internet connection in our place was getting really unstable, and only now that I've managed to connect. I hope you understand, rest assured that another chapter will be released immediately tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading! See you on the next chapter, which will be conclusion of the first part. Please look forward to it!


	6. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_Busan_

"This isn't real. This isn't real." Jungkook kept on saying on his mind as he continued running, increasing his pace as the screams grew louder.

"What the hell is going on?" Jungkook heard Namjoon behind him.

Jungkook wanted to answer his hyung, but he couldn't. As he too, does not have any answers. And that he too, was equally confused and terrified.

Jungkook didn't know why, but even though he haven't seen anything, yet. He's already feeling immense shivers and goosebumps all over his body.

The cold brew of the night wind was for some reason, a whole lot colder.

"Everything is fine, everything is fine." Jungkook mumbled to himself as he shook his head. Hoping, that maybe if he shook his head hard enough. He'll wake up.

On his bed, with is laptop beside him. And her mother, with the familiar knocks and calls as she woke him up. Like she always do.

The screams grew louder and louder, as Jungkook felt his heart shrink smaller and smaller.

"Jungkook!" 

Jungkook heard and turned around as he heard his hyung call him, when all of a sudden he felt a hard tug. Practically dragging him behind a nearby car.

"What? Hyung?" Jungkook asked, confused and a little pained from the tight and sudden tug he got from Namjoon.

"Quiet down." Namjoon immediately said as he placed his finger on his mouth, hushing him.

Jungkook was about to protest, remembering the urgency of needing to get back home with everything that was happening.

But stopped, when he heard a very loud scream a few meters from them.

The ear-piercing shriek, which was loud enough to make Jungkook jump a little, as he instinctively held on to his hyung.

Jungkook looked up and saw Namjoon, staring at something, wide-eyed and mouth-opened.

"Hyung?" Jungkook asked as he slowly turned to look at whatever his hyung was seeing.

Whatever it was, that was enough to give his hyung that terrified expression.

And whatever question Jungkook had, was quickly answered.

As not even had he managed to turn his head fully, he already heard it.

A loud monstrous growl, which was immediately followed by a scream. A human scream.

Which then vanished, as he heard a loud crunching sound.

Jungkook almost instinctively let out a loud gasp, but quickly covered his mouth as he realized their situation.

And thank God he did, because someone didn't.

One unfortunate soul let out a loud gasped from somewhere, loud enough for Jungkook and Namjoon to hear it.

And loud enough, for it to hear it.

The two immediately heard loud thumping footsteps, which increased into full stomping stomps as it, whatever it was, increased its pace.

Still behind the car, unable to see where it went, they heard. 

As another person screamed loudly, so loud that no one could've missed it.

And just like before, it ended, with the loud crunching sound.

"Jungkook, we need to get out of here." Namjoon whispered as he peeked from the car, watching whatever it was, continue what it's doing.

"Hyu-hyung...what was it?" Jungkook asked as he swallowed, still feeling the terror accompanied by the cold brew of the wind.

Namjoon didn't respond, and it wasn't like he got any answers neither. 

Carefully, Namjoon observed it, as he took a clearer look.

Namjoon immediately felt every single hair on his body stand, as he saw it.

It was hulking figure, with very dark greyish skin. It had very deformed features, its one arm being many times larger than its other.

Something, bulging on its back. Making it look even more grotesque. 

Namjoon was already feeling all sort of terrible feelings from it, and he haven't seen its face.

"Where the hell did that came from?" Namjoon muttered, loud enough for Jungkook to hear, but also silent enough for no one else to hear.

"Hyun-" Jungkook called softly, but was interrupted when he felt something vibrate on his pocket.

Jungkook's heart almost sunk as he immediately touched it. 

He grabbed it through his pants, and was already preparing for the worst. 

When thankfully, it didn't vibrate any more.

And even more thankfully, it was on silent mode.

Jungkook didn't always place his phone on silent mode, it just so happened that whenever he watches anime, he puts it on silent mode to avoid interruptions.

Thank goodness, Jungkook thought. As he immediately knew, that if it wasn't, they'd be goners. 

"What's wrong?" Namjoon whispered, upon turning to Jungkook and noticing his very red face.

"My phone vibrated hyung...thank goodness it was on silent." Jungkook replied as he left out a heavy sigh.

"Wah, we're really lucky then." Namjoon said as he too, let out a heavy sigh of relief. Already imagining what would've happened in the unfortunate moment that it wasn't.

"So, what is it then?" Namjoon inquired.

"Ahh, yes. I haven't looked at it yet hyung." Jungkook replied as he took his phone out.

_1 new message_

Slowly, Jungkook unlocked his phone. 

And almost teared up when he saw it.

_Best Mom 💖: Jungkook, are you okay? Where are you? Please tell me you're okay._

Jungkook slowly felt onto his knees as he teared up, holding his phone to his chest.

"Jungkook? What's wrong? What happened?" Namjoon asked, confused and concerned.

"Hyung, mom is safe." Jungkook replied as he looked back up at his hyung, crying but with a huge smile on his face.

"Ahh, that's really good news. I'm really glad to hear that." Namjoon said, enthusiastically as he knelt a little down as well.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were hiding from a monster, they would've yelled with joy already.

Jungkook crawled forward, as he hugged his hyung tightly. Happy and relieved, to at least know that his mom was okay.

However, their celebration was short-lived. As they heard the monster's thumping footsteps, now beginning to move once again.

It immediately reminded them, that their situation haven't changed.

They are still in danger, and that thing is still there.

Namjoon stood a little, as he took another peek from the car.

He was then horrified to see that it, was walking straight towards their location.

"Shit shit shit shit." Namjoon mumbled as he turned back to Jungkook, who was looking at him with equal fear and panic.

"It's coming here." Namjoon before taking another peek to confirm, and unfortunately. It still was.

"Shit, what should I do?" Namjoon thought to himself, trying to come up with an idea.

"Does it see? Or does it find us by smell? No, I don't think so. Maybe through hearing?" Namjoon mumbled, remembering the time it came running towards the scream it heard.

Namjoon carefully took another peek, as he observed it. Only now, that he was able to take a good look at its face.

It looked horrible, Namjoon immediately thought.

It had a head, or at least what seemed like a head.

It had a pair of eyes, which for some reason were closed. Which could be because of the huge lump above them. It was as if horns were about to sprout of them any minute.

"No nose?" Namjoon mumbled as he noticed that it had no nose.

"There are ears." Namjoon then mumbled as he saw a pair of ears on the side of its head, albeit having different sizes.

"What the hell is this?" Namjoon couldn't help but mutter, as he did his best trying to think of any logical explanation for whatever it was.

"Hyung" A tug on his arm then snapped Namjoon back into reality, and was startled and almost jumped when he realized that it, was almost upon them.

"Are we going to die, hyung?" Jungkook asked, as he bit his lip.

"N-no Jungkook. We aren't." Namjoon said as he looked at Jungkook, who held his phone on his chest as he bit his lip. An obvious effort to stop himself from crying yet again.

And that moment, as Namjoon sadly looked at younger, he was already contemplating on what he should do.

He was already considering giving himself up, to give the younger a chance.

Besides, if he didn't, then both of them would've died. For nothing. Namjoon thought as he knelt down towards Jungkook.

"Kookie, you're going to make it." Namjoon said as he smiled softly, tapping the younger on the shoulder.

"Hyung? Wha-what do..you mean? What do you mean, 'I' am going to make it?" The younger asked, immediately getting what his hyung meant.

"No hyung, WE are going to make it." The younger said with determination.

"I'm sorry Jungkook, I'd love to. But I don't think we-" 

Suddenly, a loud crash from a distance erupted.

Which immediately got the attention of the monster, as they heard it's rapid stomping go fainter and fainter as it ran towards the direction.

"Wha-what...what?" Namjoon said as he slowly stood, seeing the monster already at a far distance.

"It's...gone? Hyung?" Jungkook said as he stood slowly.

"Y-yes." Namjoon replied, even though he was still uncertain.

It was like a miracle. The two thought, and they were right.

As just like that, they could breathe. They could talk.

Albeit still not loud enough, as they still worried that it might come back any minute.

Carefully, the two made their way on the opposite direction that the monster went. And luckily, it didn't went to the direction of Jungkook's home.

As they walked, Jungkook finally remembered. That he haven't responded to his mother's text yet.

Slowly, and carefully, Jungkook unlocked his phone once again. And wrote his mom a text.

He told his mom that he's fine, and he's coming with Namjoon.

And after just a few seconds, Jungkook's phone lit up once again. Accompanied by the vibration.

_Best Mom 💖: No! Don't come! Stay where you are!_

"What?" Jungkook mumbled, totally surprised of his mother's reply.

He then showed his phone to Namjoon, who was equally surprised.

Their confusions almost immediately had an answer, as when they walked closer and closer towards Jungkook's home.

They heard it. Or rather this time, them.

The awfully familiar heavy footsteps, accompanied by the occasional growls.

"Fuc-" Namjoon mumbled as he immediately stopped Jungkook from moving. Slowly, backing down a little as they entered a small gap in between two houses.

"What the hell is this?" Namjoon said, almost sounding more annoyed than scared.

The two saw, as on the street. Loitered, at least a dozen more monsters.

Jungkook almost immediatley looked at their home, which was already within sight. 

He scanned their home, and was relieved to find it still intact. No broken doors, windows, or anything.

Jungkook let out a heavy sigh of relief, as the fear of their home meeting the same fate as with the anime he'd watch faded.

Jungkook then shook his head, as he washed those thoughts away. Focusing on what he should do now.

Which he immediately knew, as he typed on his phone to text his mom.

"Mom, we can see our house. But we can't come near. We're fine, don't worry about us." 

And almost immediately, Jungkook received another text.

_Best Mom 💖: Oh my God Jungkook! Thank goodness! Please stay there! Where are you?!_

Jungkook then explained their location and situation, as he took occasional peeks at the monsters loitering at quite distance away from them.

"Jungkook, come here." He heard Namjoon's voice, a little bit deeper in the gap,

Jungkook then took one last peek at the monsters, to ensure that they still so far away from them. And when he did, he went to his hyung.

"Jungkook, look." Namjoon said as he pointed at a ladder.

"I think we'd be much safer up." Namjoon said as he pointed upwards.

Jungkook then agreed, thinking that it would indeed be safer to be in the roofs than on the ground, wherein the monsters could easily reach them.

Namjoon then gestured Jungkook to go up first, which almost immediately made Jungkook protest. As he was about to insist that his hyung go up first, when they heard something crash from a distance.

Which made him immediately climb, knowing that they should climb, and fast.

Namjoon immediately followed, and mid-way up the ladder, they heard another crash. Albeit from a distance, the two still made their way up, the fastest they could while maintaining silence.

And within seconds, Jungkook reached the roof, and slowly and carefully held his hand out to help his hyung.

Not even a second upon settling down, they heard it again. Another crash, as if something got thrown somewhere.

Slowly, the two crawled through the roofs, and onto the edge of it. Wherein they can have a view of what was going on.

They were then surprised, to see that on a nearby building, and among the rubble, one of the monsters stood. Growling immediately after, as it charged at something.

The two's eyes then grew wider, as they noticed that it was another monster that it have charged.

"What?" Jungkook mumbled, as he watched the two monsters fight. Clawing and biting at each other, while the other monsters simply stood. As if they were watching.

Jungkook was both shocked, and amused at the same time. 

It was as if he was watching an anime fight scene, he thought.

Only this, was more brutal. And real.

Namjoon was equally shocked, as he saw one of the monsters bite a huge chunk of flesh from the other. Causing blood to gush all over, as the monster wailed in pain.

And not a moment later, the monster bit yet another huge chunk of flesh from the wailing monster. This time, on the area near its neck.

The monster let out one loud growl of pain, before finally, falling.

Its blood pooling all around it.

The other monsters had no reactions, as they simply stared.

The winning monster then ripped the head of the defeated monster, and threw it somewhere. To which the other motionless monsters immediately swarmed over.

The monster continued tearing the corpse piece by piece, throwing it towards the other monsters, to which they continued swarming. 

As if they were waiting for it.

They heard, as the body parts got thrown all around with enough force to make a crashing sound. 

Which was immediately followed by the rapid movements of the others monsters as they swarmed over.

The two almost jumped when they heard something crash just below them. 

They didn't see what it was, but they both assumed it was another piece of the monster. 

And sure enough, monsters came swaming just right below them.

Jungkook and Namjoon were both speechless, unsure of they've just witnessed.

But one thing they were sure of, was that they made the right choice to climb up.

Never would they have guessed, that something like that could happen.

The two moved a little far from the edge, now even more cautious than before.

As they immediately realized, that those monsters were really unpredictable.

And who know, what could possibly happen if they find them.

The two lied down by the roof, as they could do nothing but stare at the dark sky. 

Hearing the occasional growls from below, along with the heavy thumpings.

"Hyung?" Jungkook suddenly asked.

"What will happen to us?" 

Namjoon looked at the younger sadly.

"I honestly don't know."

Minutes went by, followed by hours. 

The two lied on the roof, hoping. That eventually, those horrific growls would vanish.

Those heavy thumpings, would eventually fade away.

The two almost memorized how they sounded, those that were below them at least.

Jungkook covered his ears, now sick of hearing them.

Wishing to able to do something, anything. Just to drown out those god-awful sounds.

And that's when he remembered, that he had something on his pocket.

Namjoon watched curiously, as Jungkook with a little smile on his face. Took his earphones from his pocket.

Jungkook inserted it on his phone, and handed one side to Namjoon with a weak smile.

Namjoon smiled back, as he happily took it.

Jungkook then played a song from his phone, and the two listened as they closed their eyes.

Hoping, that when they wake up.

Everything is back to normal.

And even if it wasn't, what they cared at that moment. 

Was drowning out those god-awful noises from those things below them.

"Good night Jungkook." Namjoon mumbled softly.

And after a few more minutes, the two fell asleep. Both from tiredness and exhaustion. Mentally, and physically.

Hours passed, and the two were sleeping soundly. With the song from Jungkook's phone still playing.

When Namjoon suddenly woke up.

Hearing loud god-awful growls, along with frantic heavy footsteps.

Namjoon immediately woke Jungkook up, afraid that the monsters have found them.

"Hu.huh? What?" Jungkook asked, eyes still half-closed.

But immediately opened them wide as he heard what Namjoon heard in the first place.

The two slowly crawled back up the edge of the roof. And were surprised, to see some monsters running frantically at a distance.

While some, frantically digging on the ground.

"What? What's going on?" Namjoon said as he watched the monsters, seemingly in fear. Running, from something.

It was then that they saw, one monster who was digging. Fall on its back, as it growled in pain.

They then watched, as slowly, its flesh burned.

It kept on growling, along with the other monsters who were running away. 

Which one by one, started to fall as well.

"What is happening, hyung?" Jungkook asked, as they watched the monsters burn.

Or rather, get incinerated.

As after a few more minutes, the fallen monsters were nothing but ashes.

A ray of light then shone on Jungkook's eyes, making him cover his eyes with one of his hand.

And there he saw, the sun. 

Now up, as it shone its light on them.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the Sixth Chapter of Before Summer! This chapter is the last chapter of the first part, the next part, which is the formation of BTS will begin next chapter. The chapter titles were also edited, with the "Day 1" being removed. As I only placed those to make it easier to understand that the events of the first six chapters happened during the first day. And now, with the first part's completion, I think they've served their purpose already. Thank you so much once again for reading! And please look forward to the next chapter. And for those wondering about the pacing, the formation of BTS will only take 3 Chapters, albeit longer ones. Which will include their training as well. And their adventures will start on Chapter 10, and TxT will arrive on the last three chapters. And don't worry, those last three chapters will be longer ones. This is for those worrying of the lack of TxT's screentime hehehe.<3


	7. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_2 months after collision_

"Ahh, having a nice walk like this is really nice isn't it?" 

"It sure is. Look at those flowers. Aren't they pretty?"

"Ohh! You're right! They are, wah. I haven't seen a flower this pretty."

"Who would've thought we can see flowers again, right?" 

"Ohh, look! There's a butterfly!"

"Ahh, it's really pretty."

"Ehh? Doesn't sound really convincing when you frown as you say it."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I think the sun will set earlier today."

"Sunset huh? I used to love watching those."

"You and me both."

"Shall we go back, Taehyungie?"

"Let's go, Jimin-ah."

The two young men, walked as they held each other's hand. Back, into what they now call home.

It was an old apartment building, both of them unfamiliar.

And both of them couldn't have guessed, that the unfamiliar building, will be what they'll be calling, home.

"What would you like to eat, Taehyungie?" Jimin asked as he gently placed his bag on a worn-out sofa.

"I don't think I want to eat anything Jiminie, I'm sorry." Taehyung replied as he slowly sat on the same sofa.

"Ahh! That can't do! You need to eat!" Jimin immediately protested as he sat beside Taehyung.

"Jiminie, aren't you getting tired of this?" Taehyung said as he faced Jimin.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, what to think."

"The only thing I know, is that we need to come home before sundown. Nothing else." Taehyung said as he looked at a nearby window.

"I..." Jimin answered as he watched Taehyung stand, walking towards the window.

"Remember when we used to watch the sunset together?" Taehyung said, with a clear hint of sadness on his voice despite his smile.

"Of course, Taehyungie." Jimin replied as he walked towards Taehyung. Standing, by the window as well. Both looking at the distant sun, slowly disappearing.

"You've always loved watching them." Taehyung told Jimin as he shifted his gaze to Jimin.

"I do, didn't you like them as well?" Jimin asked.

"I never looked at them." Taehyung replied before chuckling.

"Huh?! What are you talking about! We always watch them together!" Jimin replied with a pout.

Taehyung continued chuckling, finding Jimin's reaction both funny and cute.

"You were too amazed by the sunsets, that you never noticed that I never looked at them. Because I've always looked at you, Jiminie." Taehyung said as he gazed back at the sun.

"Wh-what? Aish! You should've looked at them! Sunsets are pretty!" Jimin replied, feeling a bit flustered at he lightly pushed Taehyung.

"Yeah they are. It's just that, I think you're prettier." Taehyung said as he leaned his elbows on the window, and his hands cupping his face.

"Aish! Why are you being all flirty all of a sudden!" Jimin said, almost fully red as he stormed off to the sofa, throwing himself as he sat on it.

"Hahahaha I'm sorry." Taehyung said with a light chuckle.

"It's just that, I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Of course I know how much I mean to you silly." Jimin replied as he fumbled his bag.

"And I want you to know it again, just in case-" 

"Ablablbalabla. Stop it, I know what you're going to say. No Taehyungie, you aren't going to die. Those silly monsters won't get you, or me." Jimin cut Taehyung off.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Here I am again." Taehyung sighed.

"Come here, Taehyungie." Jimin called as he patted on the sofa, gesturing Taehyung to sit.

"You always ask me, if I'm still not tired of this." Jimin said as Taehyung sat.

"Yes, and you never answered." Taehyung replied as he looked at Jimin.

"You just, kept on smiling." Taehyung added.

"Our situation, really is tiring. Like really really really tiring." Jimin said.

"Then why aren't you getting tired of it?" Taehyung asked.

"Who told you I'm not tired? Of course I'm tired of this Taehyungie." Jimin said before chuckling a little.

"Huh? You don't look like it." Taehyung replied as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Hahahaha don't I?" Jimin said as he laughed.

"Yeah you don't. You always looked happy." Taehyung replied.

"Do I? Hahahaha" Jimin said, as he laughed yet again.

"Ahh! Stop doing that! Why are you laughing?!" Taehyung protested, a bit embarrassed. Feeling that Jimin was messing with him.

Jimin then smiled after laughing, before continuing to speak.

"Tae, our situation is terrible. It is tiring, yes. Very. But with you, it becomes a little less terrible. And with you, I don't get tired." Jimin then see Taehyung looking at him, confused.

"I guess, to explain it easier. I'm with you, so it doesn't matter how tiring our situation, I won't get tired." Jimin tried explaining it simpler, but Taehyung still looked at him the same.

"Argh! It's because I'm with you! That's all that matters to me! That's it!" Jimin exclaimed.

Taehyung then titled his head, before laughing.

"Hahahaha you're so cute Jiminie! I got you!" Taehyung said teasingly.

"Ahhh! I knew it! You were trying to get back on me! Ahh! I hate you!" Jimin exclaimed, finally realizing that Taehyung was only teasing him. And that he got what he meant all along.

"Hahahaha, no you don't." Taehyung said.

And just then, the two notice how everything slowly turned darker, making the two fall into silence.

"Ahh, it's time." Taehyung said, sounding very tired all of a sudden. Instantly losing his playfulness.

Jimin could only look at Taehyung sadly, as they immediately heard the ground outside cracking. 

Followed by loud thumpings, and finally. 

Growls.

\---

"Jungkook, honey?" 

"Ahh mom, it's open." Jungkook swiftly replied as he removed the headphones from his head and onto his neck.

"It's almost time." Jungkook's mom said as she slowly sat on Jungkook's bed.

"Ahh? Already?" Jungkook said with a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jungkook's mom said as she stood, with Jungkook following him shortly.

"How's your friend? You know he's always welcome to stay at our place." Jungkook's mom said as the two made their way downstairs.

"Ahh, I already told that to hyung mom. He said he'd love to, but he's working on something so he can't." Jungkook said as he made his way to a nearby shelf.

"He's still looking isn't he." Jungkook's mom said with a sigh, as he and his son carefully pushed the shelf towards their door.

"He is mom, and I believe in hyung. I know he'll find something...eventually." Jungkook replied as he lifted a nearby long table erect, placing it right behind the shelf.

"I'm hoping, but I doubt it." Jungkook's mom said as the two started making their way back up.

"I know he will mom, I know he will." Jungkook said as they arrived back into his room, with his mom only giving a little smile.

Jungkook then sat on his bed carefully, as his mom slowly closed the door before joining his son.

Jungkook opened his laptop once again, and pushed the volume all the way down before resuming the video.

"Well, this is why subtitles are better." Jungkook's mom said, with Jungkook letting out a muted laughter.

The two then continued watching, until the sun finally disappeared.

The sound of the ground cracking almost immediately erupting, as they, finally reappeared.

\---

"Ohh? Isn't it darker already?" Hoseok said as he suddenly turned his head towards the nearby window.

"Aish, already? I swear the days are getting shorter and the nights are getting longer." Yoongi complained as he stood to turn the lights off.

"Where are the boys?" Yoongi asked.

"Ahh, with Jin-hyung on the other room. I think they're already sleeping." Hoseok said before smiling.

"Ahh, that's good then." Yoongi swiftly said before turning his head back. Hiding his fond smile from Hoseok.

"Who would've thought huh? Hyung." Hoseok said as he walked towards the window, as if he was waiting for something.

"Of what?" Yoongi swiftly replied.

"That despite our life being this now, we still manage to have things to smile of." Hoseok said as he turned his head towards Yoongi.

"Well, still doesn't change the fact that our situation is shitty." Yoongi said dismissingly.

Hoseok then sighed before looking away, and into a far distance.

"You're right." Hoseok said, as he heard multiple growls from the direction he's looking.

\---

"Please please please." Namjoon mumbled as he watched his computer with his widely opened eyes, as if he was doing nothing but watch his computer screen all day.

The young man so focused on nothing but his computer screen, that he failed to notice the outdoors slowly turning dark.

"Please please please please." Namjoon continued mumbling, when he suddenly heard the sound of the ground outdoors cracking. A sound he, and everyone else are well familiar of by now.

Namjoon then looked away, and stared at his window instead. 

He paused, and carefully listened. 

And sure enough, he heard it.

Those awfully and eerily familiar heavy thumps on the ground. As something, emerge from the ground below.

Namjoon's phone then lit up, to which he immediately grabbed as he checked his phone.

_1 new message_

"Ahh, it must be Jungkookie." Namjoon said as he swiped his phone open.

_"Hyung, are you alright there? It's started. I hope you're not too caught up in your work again."_

Namjoon then smiled, touched by the consistent concern of the younger.

"I'm alright Jungkook, don't worry. How are you and your mom?" Namjoon texted back.

And almost immediately, his phone lit up again.

_"Ahh we're fine hyung, we're watching our favorite. Muted anime hahahaha."_

"Well, this is why subbed anime are better than dubbed. Hahahaha" Namjoon texted as he smiled. While growls and heavy footsteps emerged outside.

_"That's what mom said too hahahaha. Anyways, I'll be off to focus on watching now hyung. Just checking on you, please take care."_

"Sure Jungkookie, thank you. You and your mom take care too, stay safe." Namjoon texted before placing his phone back on the table.

Namjoon then sighed as he threw his head back to look at the ceiling.

"So, this is our life now huh?" Namjoon thought to himself as he looked at the plain ceiling, before looking back on his computer screen.

Lazily, Namjoon refreshed the webpage and continued lazily scrolling to his emails.

Namjoon's eyes then widened, as he saw something he haven't seen in months.

_Inbox: 1 New_

Namjoon almost yelped, as he immediately clicked it.

His very tired expression then changed completely, into the expression of one who finally got something he's waited for so long. 

"Finally." Namjoon mumbled as he closed his eyes momentarily, before reading the email.

_Dear Mr. Kim Namjoon, we are pleased to inform you that your application for our program has been accepted._

_Thank you for your bravery, we of the Bighit family, thank you, and would like to welcome you. As the first member of our Project, Bulletproof._

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the Seventh Chapter of Before Summer! Please look forward to the next chapter, which will be a long one. Take care! <3


	8. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_Dear Mr. Kim Namjoon, we are pleased to inform you that your application for our program has been accepted._

_Thank you for your bravery, we of the Bighit family, thank you, and would like to welcome you. As the first member of our Project, Bulletproof._

Namjoon stared, wide-eyes and almost blankly, as he kept on rereading and rereading those lines. Over and over again. Not even scrolling downwards to read the rest of the message, which was at least paragraph long. Mostly consisting of details about the company's contact, and how to be in touch with them.

It has been just two months since everything started, since the world as they know changed. Despite everything, Namjoon still considers them a little lucky. Luckier than some people on the other parts of Korea at least. In Busan, or at least where Namjoon and Jungkook were, they were lucky enough to still have connections to the internet, as well as electricity. As the companies were still able to resume operating, despite the multiple losses. With other places facing complete blackout, with no connection, nor electricity at all. The nearby markets on the other hand still had food supplies, and basically everything they need to survive. And by Namjoon's estimate, everything they have will last for at least another year. This however, was given that they save everything they have efficiently. Which means, eating meals only once, or at maximum, twice a day. Namjoon couldn't complain much, given that he knows that there are people out there, who are having it worse.

Namjoon, being the thinker he is, knows that if they truly want to survive, they need to do something. And by do something, it means actually doing something. Not staying idle, hiding in fear, cowering until the dreadful night hours passes, until the sweet relief of morning comes again. Namjoon knew, that if they don't do something, then sooner or later, those supplies they have, will eventually run out. And by then, there will be totally nothing else they can do. Than wait for their deaths.

Namjoon was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard a nearby growl. Namjoon sighed, as he wondered. What would they wake up the next morning to find destroyed. Or worse, who will they find missing. During the past two months, people died on a daily basis like it was nothing. They were horrified of course, hiding through the night, unsure of their fates. Only to wake up the next morning to find people, people they know, dead. However, they quickly resigned to their fates. Getting used to it, like it was a part of their daily lives.

"Only the strong survive." Namjoon thought.

"More like, only the lucky ones survive." Namjoon said as he stood from his chair silently, going to a nearby refrigerator to get one of his canned iced coffees.

Namjoon slowly opened the refrigerator, albeit knowing that the chances of those monsters reacting to even such a faint sound was slim, Namjoon still didn't want to take any chances. Better safe than sorry, Namjoon was always thought.

Slowly once again, Namjoon popped the can open, slow enough to almost make no sound at all. 

"Well, at least I learned something new." Namjoon said as he went back to his chair.

Once again, Namjoon viewed the email. And once again, only the top part. Namjoon of course knew, that below were the details he actually needed. The details he actually had to read. But for some reason, Namjoon couldn't stop reading the first few lines of it. _Dear Mr. Kim Namjoon, we are pleased to inform you that your application for our program has been accepted._ _Thank you for your bravery, we of the Bighit family, thank you, and would like to welcome you. As the first member of our Project, Bulletproof._ Namjoon read once again, as he started to feel something well up inside him. Was it happiness? relief? fear? anticipation? Namjoon didn't know. His excitement slowly vanishing, but not because he disliked it. It was just, that Namjoon was finally realizing what he's gotten himself into. Namjoon laid his head on the back of his chair as he sipped his coffee. Thinking, why did he even bothered getting himself into something like this. When he could've just accepted that this was their life now, just like everyone else. Just, savoring the time they have left, spending it as much as they can with the people they have, left. Doing the things they want, while they still can. It was then that a clear picture flashed before his eyes. An image, of a boy. Jeon Jungkook. The boy he's grown really really fond of ever since he moved to Busan. The boy who was practically both his best friend as well as his younger brother. The young boy, who still have so much to experience in life. And maybe that was it, as stupid as it sounds. He just, wanted to give that boy a chance, to have a future. An actual future. 

"Ahh, this sucks. Why did things even end up this way?" Namjoon thought to himself as he gripped the can tightly out of frustration, crushing it as it spilled over his hand.

Namjoon almost cursed as he realized what he's done, he quickly stood still as he listened carefully. Waiting for something, while at the same time hoping to hear nothing.

After a few minutes of staying still, listening, Namjoon finally loosen up as he sighed. 

"I guess I'm just way too paranoid." Namjoon said as he wiped the liquid off his hand.

Namjoon then opened the drawer below his computer table to get some alcohol when he found something familiar.

"Ohh?" Namjoon mumbled as he saw a pair of earphones lying on the drawer, right next to the small bottle of alcohol. 

Namjoon quickly smiled, as he instantly remember the younger yet again. But quickly lost his smile, as he remembered something.

_2 months ago_

"Hyu-hyung. Did they just?" Jungkook said as he stared at the countless piles of ashes all around the ground below them.

"Yeah...I think they just did..." Namjoon replied, equally in disbelief as he surveyed the piles of ashes from where the two were.

"Are they...really gone?" Jungkook asked with uncertainty. Fearing, that those piles of ashes might reform into the monsters they once were any minute.

"We'll see..." Namjoon said as he slowly crawled back towards the ladder they climbed at.

Jungkook gulped, both in nervousness and curiosity as he followed his hyung shortly. 

Namjoon slowly made his way down the ladder, hands and feet lightly shaking. Both in fear and exhaustion. After all, he didn't get any kind of proper sleep. Or any sleep at all. The night was long, and even with the help of the music they were listening, in hopes of drowning at the horrific noises below them, he still couldn't sleep. Truth was, he just had his eyes closed. But his mind was still wide open. Thinking and thinking. Which was why, he immediately "woke" up upon hearing the frantic noises below earlier. Half-way down the ladder, Namjoon heard a clank above him to which he immediately looked up at, only to find Jungkook. Carefully making his way down as well. Namjoon then shook his head lightly and blinked his eyes a couple times to shake of his sleepiness, before continuing making his way down. Namjoon then felt his foot the flat surface of the ground, making him feel a little something on his heart. Something he was unsure of. Whether if be relief, or nervousness. But he knew, that they won't get answers unless they look for it. Namjoon then waited for Jungkook to make his way day, before finally checking on the ashes together.

"I think...they really are gone, hyung." Jungkook said as the two walked past countless piles of ashes.

"They are..." Namjoon said in relief, as the two continued walking and walking. Not finding any sign of life among the ashes.

"Just, how many of them were there?" Namjoon said he glanced at the seemingly unending piles of ashes.

After a few minutes of walking, the two were stopped on their tracks by the appearance of one huge hole on the ground before them. 

"That's huge..." Jungkook said before taking a peek.

Jungkook, who was expecting to see nothing, was horrified to find multiple figures huddled up together on the cramp hole. 

"No..." Jungkook said in disbelief as he slowly backed away.

"Jungkook?" Namjoon said in confusion as he too, looked at it.

And just like Jungkook, Namjoon was horrified and backed away.

"We need to hurry." Namjoon quickly said as he immediately felt his heart starting to beat fast.

Jungkook didn't reply and simply did as he was told. Within minutes, the two immediately found themselves on the doors of Jungkook's home, knocking gently before giving his mom a miss call, to tell her that they were there. Just a few seconds after, the two heard the sounds of footsteps carefully making their way downstairs, followed by the sound of the doorknob turning slowly. The two stared as the door slowly swung open, and there standing, was Jungkook's mom. Clutching her phone on his chest and in tears, as she immediately hugged her son.

"I'm...glad you made it." Jungkook's mom said as she hugged his son tightly.

Jungkook hugged his mom back, as he started tearing up a little as well. The fears and horror he had in his heart slowly faded, and was filled with happiness and relief.

Happy to be, home.

Namjoon simply watched with a smile on his face, happy for the two. It was then that they hear, other people coming out of their houses. Probably upon hearing the commotion. Jungkook then looked around to find his neighbors, or at least those that were left. As they looked around, scared as they scanned their surroundings. Wondering, where the terrible monsters were. It was then that Namjoon remembers, that there were still some of the monsters. Namjoon gave Jungkook a poke on his shoulder, to which Jungkook immediately understood.

"Mom, I don't think it's safe yet. We should come inside." Jungkook said as he pulled of their long hug.

"Su-sure honey." Jungkook's mom said as she wiped the tears off her eyes, before welcoming Namjoon inside.

"Thank you so much for being with my son." Jungkook's mom said as she locked the door.

"You're welcome Mrs. Jeon, I'm glad you're fine as well." Namjoon politely said, before letting Mrs. Jeon walk up first.

Mrs. Jeon smiled before making her way up towards Jungkook's room, with both Jungkook and Namjoon following behind.

"I'm really glad that you two made it." Mrs. Jeon said as they walked.

Earning a weak smile from the two, as they finally arrived in front of Jungkook's room.

"So, I'm finally going to see Jungkookie's room huh?" Namjoon teased the younger.

"Ahh! Please don't look around too much! It's messy!" Jungkook exclaimed, feeling flustered and embarrassed.

"Don't worry honey, it isn't that messy." Mrs. Jeon said as she opened the door, before entering, the two following shortly.

"Woah, this is exactly what I've expected." Namjoon said as he examined the room.

Countless posters posted all over the wall, all of different anime.. A small glass cabinet, filled with figures and replicas of various anime characters. And a small bookshelf, containing the various manga and books that Jungkook has bought from Namjoon. 

"Wow, you're pretty organized aren't you?" Namjoon praised Jungkook as he walked towards the glass cabinet. Seeing the figures arranged neatly and with equal spaces from each other. 

"He takes good care of those, especially those that he bought from you. Whenever he's reading from them, he's flipping the pages so so so gently and slow." Mrs. Jeon said as she sat on the bad.

"That's so nice Jungkookie, you're so neat and organized after all." Namjoon said as he continued looking around.

"I...guess?" Jungkook said as he brushed his hair before laughing lightly. Feeling a little proud of the older's praise.

"Ahh! I almost forgot." Namjoon exclaimed as he looked at Jungkook, who came closer to him.

"We should tell your mom...about those holes..." Namjoon whispered, to which Jungkook nodded. 

"Mom?" Jungkook called as he turned to face Mrs. Jeon.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Jeon replied as the two walked closer.

"It isn't over." Jungkook said as he sat right beside his mom.

"What do you mean honey? They're gone. You don't see or hear any of them do you?" Mrs. Jeon said.

"They're still out there...hiding..." Jungkook explained.

"Hiding?" Mrs. Jeon asked, both confused and nervous as she started realizing the possibility.

"While we were on the roof, we saw those monsters turned into ashes. I think it was because of the sun." Namjoon started to explain.

"We saw monsters frantically running, while some tried digging."

"We thought, they failed. Because from where we were, we saw them turn into ashes. Whether it be those who tried to run, or those who tried to dig."

"But, when we were on our way here, we saw one huge hole." Namjoon said before taking a short pause as he looked at Jungkook, who simply gulped.

"And on that hole, were those things. Huddled up together." 

"Wh-what? Then..." Mrs. Jeon gasped as she held his chest.

"No...what should we do?" Mrs. Jeon said as she tried regaining her composure. Already fearing the possibility that those monsters could emerge anytime, and bring horrors untold.

"I think we're safe...for now." Namjoon immediately assured Mrs. Jeon.

"If what I'm thinking is correct however, they might emerge as soon as the sun set." 

"Hyung is right mom. We still have time." Jungkook agreed.

Namjoon then proceeded to explain to both Jungkook and Mrs. Jeon some of his ideas.

Their first plan included calling the authorities, and have them assault the holes with every firepower they got. That is, if there are still some left. Considering the fact that the authorities probably came in contact with those things already. Namjoon tried calling, but sure enough. He didn't manage to come through, as the line was busy. To which Namjoon assumed was because of the mass panic the remaining people are having, frantically calling the authorities. Hoping that they'd get help, or at least answers. Namjoon thought of going to the police station, but quickly realized that it would probably be overrun by people, wanting help and answers. Namjoon also considered that it would take them long and exhaust them travelling back and forth, making them vulnerable in case those things emerged suddenly. They wouldn't want to be in the streets by sundown as well. Namjoon dismissed the idea, and proceeded with the next.

The next plan was a little risky, it includes basically dropping everything they can on the huddled monsters. Hoping that it'd kill them, or at least bury them under forever. Both Jungkook and Mrs. Jeon agreed, and Mrs. Jeon immediately went out to tell their neighbors about it. Luckily, the neighbors were completely aboard it. Knowing that it is for them as well. And so, they began. A few hours later, the group find themselves standing in front of the huge hole, with countless heavy and sharp objects. The idea was far-fetched, but at the same time, it also made complete sense. Everyone looked at each other, as they began. First, they dropped various sharpened wooden spikes and metal bars. Hoping the impaling could kill at least some. And sure enough, after they dropped them, some impaled the huddled monsters. Earning them a pained growl and screech from them. Everyone looked at each other happily, thinking that it was working. So they continued, impaling countless monsters in the process. The group then helped each other, pushing various heavy objects that they managed to find. Ranging from old furnitures, huge sacks of rocks that were gathered, up to various old car parts that a nearby automobile shop had. They kept on dropping them one after another, not stopping despite the countless growls. Only stopping when they practically covered the hole up. Everyone looked at each and stayed silent after they dropped the last one, waiting. After a few minutes of silence, they started cheering. Thinking, that they did it.

That it, was over.

Everyone went home, as they tried to continue their daily lives. While some started looking for their missing relatives, and the unfortunate ones, mourned their losses.

"Mrs. Jeon?" Namjoon said as the three started heading back.

"Yes?" Mrs. Jeon asked as she turned towards the young man.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" Namjoon asked, still feeling uneasy for reason. Despite their "success"

"Hmm? Of course. I don't see why not." Mrs. Jeon said as she tapped the young man's shoulder, before resuming to walk.

"Thank you so much." Namjoon said as he smiled, before talking to Jungkook.

"I feel odd." Namjoon whispered.

"Oh? You too hyung?" Jungkook said with his wide-eyes.

Namjoon nodded as they finally arrived

And as fast as the sun rose, the sun set equally as fast. With hours feeling like minutes, the two didn't notice that the sun was indeed down after all.

"Ohh? It's dark hyung." Jungkook as he pointed at the window as he shifted his gaze from the laptop towards the dark outside.

"You're right..." Namjoon agreed as he stood, walking towards the window. Looking, while at the same time hoping to find nothing.

Seconds passed, followed by minutes. Nothing.

"Maybe they're gone after all?" Namjoon mumbled as Jungkook came beside him. 

It was almost the universe heard him, and decided to prove him wrong right there and then. As immediately after, they heard something grumbling on the streets. The ground shaking, as if something was knocking below it.

"What?!" Namjoon exclained, already having an idea of what's happening.

"Hyung? What's going on?" Jungkook asked, terrified.

"They traveled below?!" Namjoon said with a loud voice, but immediately covered his mouth as the rumblings started getting louder and louder. Until finally, a huge hand emerged from the ground, as if it punched it's way right through the concrete.

And sure enough, it was them.

\---

"Ahhhh" Namjoon said as he shook his head, snapping himself back to reality, as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol before using to clean himself.

Both terror and sadness washed over Namjoon as he remembered. All those terrible experiences they had, their lives as they know it, vanishing instantly. People they know and love, gone. Just like that. And the worse of it was, there was nothing they could do. They were powerless, hopeless.

But not anymore.

"Ohh? Hyung!" Jungkook said with excitement as he opened the door of their home to find Namjoon. Immediately hugging the older.

"Where's your mom?" Namjoon said after their hug.

"Ahh, upstairs hyung. Why?" Jungkook asked as he let Namjoon in.

"Do you trust me?" Namjoon asked, shocking the younger at the suddenness.

"Of course hyung. Why?" Jungkook said as he led the older.

"Would you come to Seoul with me?" Namjoon replied immediately.

"S-Seoul? Why hyung? And when? And...why?" Jungkook said, confused.

"I finally found something. Something that would change our lives. An answer." Namjoon said as Jungkook opened the door into his room.

"Ohh? Hello, Namjoon. I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" Mrs. Jeon almost immediately greeted as she closed the laptop.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jeon. Thank you for asking." Namjoon politely replied.

"I need to tell you something really important Mrs. Jeon." Namjoon said, almost nervously.

"Hmm? Sure dear. What is it?" Mrs. Jeon said as she shifted her comfortable posture into an attentive one.

"I...I care for Jungkookie here. And I only want what's best for him. And you as well Mrs. Jeon." Namjoon said.

"That's really nice to hear dear, thank you. We appreciate it." Mrs. Jeon replied with a smile.

"I...know that this is really sudden. And might seem odd given the circumstances. But would you two come to Seoul with me?" Namjoon finally said.

"Seoul? Why?" Mrs. Jeon asked, totally surprised.

"I..." Namjoon tried to explain, but couldn't find the words. Thinking, what would he say? That he's finally accepted by a shady company that has the answers and possibly, way to restore their lives back to normal? 

"Mom...I trust hyung." Jungkook immediately interrupted.

"I do too honey, I do. Namjoon has been a really great help to us. He's also like a son to me. It's just that, I would at least want to know why? Because leaving the safety of our home, going somewhere we don't even know is safe. Is quite risky." Mrs. Jeon explained.

"I understand Mrs. Jeon. Ahh, I hope you don't think I'm crazy after what I'm going to tell you." Namjoon said with a nervous laugh.

"Depends on how crazy what you're going to say is dear." Mrs. Jeon teased Namjoon before saying she was just kidding.

"I...I may have found some answers. And...a way to keep us safe. Way safer than..here." Namjoon started nervously as the two listened attentively. 

"Over the past month, I've been frantically searching all over the internet. Hoping, to find at least useful information. More information about them, ways to defeat them. Or at least a safer location. A safer place for us to stay."

"And I found all three." Namjoon said proudly.

"Ohh? Really hyung?!" Jungkook asked, excitedly as he clutched his fist with excitement.

"Over the past two months, we have very little information about those things. But one thing we were sure of, was that those meteors caused humans to change into those things. And that the meteor itself didn't carry them, contrary to our first beliefs. Then it dawned me, surely with all of the progression in our sciences and technology, someone would have an answer. So I kept on searching and searching. Mostly about DNA and genetics, because I had a hunch, that something from those meteors caused the nearby humans to undergo a sudden change in their DNA, turning them into those things. My search was almost futile, I kept on getting empty results. Nothing gave me any kind of logical answer at all. But then, I found this one company. This company's studies focuses on DNA and genetics. I was so sure that they have the answers. I was ecstatic when I saw it. But then, never could I have imagined that I would find something more. More than just answers."

Namjoon then whipped his phone out, and played a video.

"Ohh? What is that hyung?" Jungkook asked as they saw a man slowly approaching the monsters who were still feasting at something.

"Wait? Why is that a recent video? Is that real?" Mrs. Jeon immediately asked as she started getting what's in the video.

"It's real." Namjoon swiftly replied as they continued watching.

"Then? Why is he coming towards them? And moreover, why is he unarmed? Is he suicidal?" Mrs. Jeon said, concerned and confused.

Namjoon didn't reply and simply continued watching.

Mrs. Jeon covered her mouth, as the man in the video started coming closer and closer. Until the monsters finally noticed him, immediately letting out a loud roar as they charged.

"He's dead..." Jungkook mumbled as one of the monsters was almost upon the man, immediately opening it's huge mouth as it hovered the man's head.

They then heard what sounded like a loud explosion, followed by a fountain of blood.

"That's horrible.." Jungkook said, thinking the man has perished.

But they were surprised when they heard a couple more similar explosions. Along with the fountains of blood that followed.

"What? What's going on?" Jungkook asked, confused whether the monsters attacked each other again.

It was then that they saw, after the fountains of blood cleared, the huge bodies of the monsters started falling one by one. Each having one huge hole on their body.

And the man shortly walking back towards the other person holding the camera.

The video ended.

"This video was posted on their website. Those meteors, transformed humans into those monsters. But they, this company. They managed to find a way, into partially transforming humans. Giving them strength and power, while still keeping their humanity." Namjoon said with a smile.

"Se...seriously hyung? Then..." Jungkook said with excitement.

"Yes, Jungkookie. We can fight them." Namjoon replied.

"And they, have been searching for seven individuals who will undergo similar transformation."

"Seven individuals who will fight for our dreams, seven individuals who will be humanity's shields against those monsters."

"And I, am going to be one of them."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the eight chapter of Before Summer! I'm sorry it took longer as this was a longer chapter. Please look forward to the next chapter! Take care!


	9. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"Wow."

Was the single word that Jungkook has managed to mutter as he looked by the roads they passed through the car window. Still in disbelief and awe with everything that his hyung had told them. Still in disbelief, that he, his mother, and his hyung are now in a car. A fully operational car. Something he thought he'd never see nor be in after everything that happened. Especially since the only gas station near them was blown into smithereens, completely cutting off the chance for others to get fuel. While those who still had some, almost immediately left after their first encounter. Hoping, to get away from whatever those things were. Leaving everyone else behind. And honestly, Jungkook couldn't blame them. And he thought, that had they have the same resources back then, they probably would've as well. But as their trip progress, Jungkook couldn't help but be thankful that they didn't. Especially upon seeing the countless burnt up cars along the way. with pools of dried up blood all across the road. 

Jungkook took a glance at the rear-view mirror, eyeing the unknown man that fetched them just a few hours earlier, who was focused on the road as he drove. Jungkook took a glance on his right, wherein his mother was soundly sleeping. Probably tired from being half-awake all night Jungkook thought as he fondly smiled before shifting his gaze to his hyung in front. Right beside the man, as the two conversed. 

"Ohh come on, you can at least tell me your name." Namjoon said as he laughed a little.

"I already told you my name." The older man said as he laughed.

"You really expect me to believe PDogg is your name?" Namjoon said as he opened a bottle of canned ice coffee.

"Be careful, the road is bumpy. You might spill your-" The older man said before closing his eyes, as Namjoon has in fact spilled it.

"Ahh, I'm sorry." Namjoon said with a sigh as he wiped his pants to which the coffee spilled on.

"Seriously? What is our President going to think when he meets our first guy. Looking like he peed himself." The older man said as he eyed Namjoon, who looked apologetic.

The older guy smiled.

"He'll like you." He said before laughing.

"Wah, that made me nervous." Namjoon said as he let out a huge sigh of relief, before laughing with the man.

Jungkook then smiled at the sight, before lying his head on the window. Content as he closed his eyes. And despite the uncomfortable position, Jungkook felt that he's going to have the most comfortable sleep he's gotten within the past two months. However, of course the universe wouldn't allow that. As almost immediately after Jungkook started getting comfortable, he felt the car come into a sudden halt. Jolting both him and his mother wide awake.

"What happened? Hyung?" Jungkook immediately tried asking his hyung, but could hear his hyung asking the same thing to the driver.

"That's one of them." The driver said with serious voice as he kept his gaze with whatever was in front of them.

"Huh? The sun is not fully down yet. And that looks like a human to me." Namjoon replied, confused as he stared at whatever the driver was looking at.

"Trust me kid. I know a monster when I see one." The driver said before pulling something in front of his shirt out.

"A necklace?" Jungkook thought as the driver revealed a beautiful necklace, with what seems to have a green gem in the middle of it.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Jeon finally asked. 

"I'll explain everything later. Please don't leave the car." The driver said as he opened the car door on his side.

"You kids, watch. Carefully. This is what a real monster is." The man said before finally leaving, leaving both Jungkook and Namjoon confused.

Everyone then watched as the driver walked slowly to meet the figure walking towards them. Everyone was still left in confusion, as no matter how they looked at it. The figure is definitely a human's. Or at least, looks like one. Everyone felt tension, unsure of what's to happen. As they could do nothing but carefully watch as they've been told. They then watched as the two finally stopped walking, stopping a few meters away from each other as they eyed each other.

"You seem confident." The figure told the man as it tilted its head slightly.

"I can say the same." The man responded before cracking his fist.

"How did you know?" The figure asked.

"That you seem confident?" The man replied as he removed his glasses before carefully placing it on the ground.

"That I am not human." The figure asked as it carefully watched the actions of the man.

"Killed enough of you things. Got used to it." The man said as he removed his watch this time.

"Stop mocking me." The figure said, irritated at the man's words, and whatever the man was doing.

"I'm not mocking you. Not my fault if you feel mocked." The man replied as he held his wrist.

"I guess one hand is enough?" The man mumbled to himself.

"You're not mocking me you say?" The figure said as its voice started getting distorted.

"My fault I feel mocked you say?" The figure said as its skin started to turn green. And its hands started elongating, stopping as it turned into mantis-liked claws.

"Well I say, it's not my fault if I chop you up to pieces then!" The figure said right before charging at an extreme speed. Shocking everyone else inside the car. As simply seconds later, the figure was now in front of the driver, raising one of its claws as it prepared to swipe the man's head off.

"Die!" The figure, exclaimed before finally delivering a slice. Everyone watching closed their eyes instinctively, not wanting to see the horror of the man they just met, having his head decapitated.

"You're smart." 

Everyone, including the now obvious monster, were surprised to hear the man's voice.

"You're smart to come after my neck." The man said as he swatted the claw lying idly on his neck, instantly ripping it off the monster.

"What?!" The monster said as it instantly jumped back, inspecting the spot where its slaw used to be.

"And you're even smarter." The man said at it looked at the direction of the car.

"For using yourself as a diversion." The man said before positioning himself into a jump as he gathered momentum. Shattering the ground below him as he finally released, and landing right behind the car, immediately punching on the ground. Instantly cracking the cemented road, which resulted into a great howl of pain from something below.

"You?! How did you?!" The first monster yelled in surprise and confusion.

"Now, where are you?" The man said as he buried his fist on the ground, searching for something as he shuffled on the ground like it was nothing. Only stopping when he finally got something. Something which he pulled out. And was revealed to be what seemed like a deformed human with sharp mole-like claws. 

"What...the?" Namjoon mumbled as he watched everything transpire. He quickly shifted his gaze back to the first monster, fearing that it might pull another sneak attack. But wasn't expecting when it looked directly at him, before sprouting wings and charging right towards them. Namjoon instinctively closed the windows, not like it would help much he immediately thought as he yelled at Jungkook and Mrs. Jeon to brace themselves. Mrs. Jeon quickly hugged Jungkook as they closed their eyes, waiting for the ill-fated sound of the windows shattering as the monster collided. And after a few more seconds, they felt the ground beneath the ground shake, followed by silence. Everyone kept their eyes closed, resigning to their fates as they just wished it comes quickly. When they heard the cardoor open and closed, as the car shook lightly.

"It's okay." A voice said, the voice to which they immediately recognized to have been the driver's.

Namjoon opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the pants of the driver, wet with green goo. 

"I guess I can't chastise you with that pants of yours now." The man said before laughing and turning the engine back on.

"What the hell just happened?" Namjoon muttered, though he quickly realized what has happened upon seeing the knuckles of the man with the same green goo, along with the pool of green goo in front of the vehicle.

"You'll find out once we arrive." The man said as he held his necklace.

"Shall we continue?" The man said as he looked back at Mrs. Jeon and Jungkook, still hugging each other and equally confused.

"You'll get used to it." The man said with the lack of response from the two, before resuming their travel.

_Somewhere else in Seoul_

"Sooo, do you like it?" Jin asked as he knelt by the table, placing his hands on top of it to which he rested his chin. Carefully watching the two boys eat.

"Mmm, it's really delicious!" Young Yeonjun said after taking a taste of the pancakes that their Uncle Jin as made them, before giving a tiny little dance of content.

"Waah! It is!" Little Soobin agreed before stuffing his cheeks full with more. Giving a happy little dance as well. 

"Waah, of course. I made those." Jin said proudly before watching the boys eat happily.

"Wah, how lucky. Their Uncle Jin cooks them pancakes, while he only give us candies." Hoseok jokingly complained.

"Aish that's so true. And we even have to split them." Yoongi jokingly agreed.

"You can have some!" Soobin immediately said as he pushed his plate a little towards the two.

"No Soobin!" Yeonjun immediately cut Soobin off, returning his plate in place.

"You can have mine instead!" Yeonjun said as he lifted his plate towards Hoseok and Yoongi.

"Ahh! It's fine Junnie! I know you like pancakes!" Soobin said before giggling.

"I don't!" Yeonjun tried denying, wanting both his Soobin and uncles to eat well.

"Aish enough enough. We were just joking. Jin-hyung takes care of us too don't worry." Yoongi said.

"You're damn right I do. I'd smack both of you if you tell me that I don't." Jin joked before laughing.

"Wah, this hyung." Hoseok sighed before laughing.

"Which reminds me, hyung. A word?" Hoseok said as he stood.

"Sure." Jin replied as he stood.

"You two better eat those pancakes until you're stuffed. Okay? I don't want to see even something as little as a crumb on your plate. Got it?" Jin asked as he eyed the boys.

"Yes uncle!" The boys replied in unison before continuing eating.

"Hyung, I think we need to start looking for a new place." Hoseok whispered as the three stood a few meters away from the boys.

"Those things, sound closer last night. A whole lot closer." Yoongi added.

"You think so?" Jin said as he bit his lip.

"When do you think should we go?" Jin followed up.

"Tomorrow, the latest. The earlier the better." Yoongi quickly replied.

"I see. Ahh, I knew we'd have to leave this place eventually. But I didn't expect it to be this early." Jin sighed as he removed the apron he's wearing.

"Ahh me too, I'll miss the totally comfortable couch that I always sleep on." Hoseok said with a sigh of disappointment.

"No sarcasm." Hoseok quickly added.

"I know you will, it's such a pain waking you up." Yoongi said.

"Can't we just stay here? Hide from those things maybe?" Hoseok suggested.

"You were literally the one who suggested we move because those 'scary sounds' sound near." Yoongi replied.

"I know! But I just realized this place is really good. Far better and safe than the streets at least." Hoseok explained.

"You do have a point, my only concern is what if those things can smell or sense us? Given their numbers and strength, they'd easily break in once they find us." Yoongi said.

"Ahh, you do have a point." Hoseok said followed by a long deep sigh.

"I do think that if we were to leave, the earlier the better. However, my concern is what if we end up not finding a safer place. What if the place we find is a place with even more of those things? And remember, we need to take care of the boys." Jin said as he pressed his back by the wall.

"Sucks doesn't it? Not actually having a choice despite having choices." Yoongi said as he pressed his back by the wall right beside Jin.

"Ahh, I don't know what to add. I'll just copy you guys." Hoseok said before pressing his back by the wall as well.

Earning a small laugh from the two, followed by three deep long sighs.

\---

"Jungkook, Jungkook. Wake up."

"Honey, we're here. Wake up."

Jungkook opened his eyes as two voices kept on waking him up.

"You must've been really tired." The driver said before giving him a fond smile as he opened his car door. 

Namjoon and the rest then followed as they opened their car doors before exiting. Finding themselves in front a huge building. Surrounded by piles of garbage, which caused confusion among the three newcomers.

"Ahh, those? Sorry for the mess, our company couldn't dispose them as we might need them again in the near future." The driver explained upon seeing the confused looks the three shared.

"Shall we?" The man said as he gestured his thumb towards the entrance, to which the three nodded.

As they walked, their attentions were constantly shifted from the huge building they are about to enter, and the various piles of garbage all around it. Their attention was then immediately shifted into something else, as they heard the sound of the door open. Immediately followed by two men walking out to greet them. Both wearing glasses, albeit of different height and build.

"Ahh! Welcome!" The shorter one immediately greeted as he reached his hands towards them. Giving them each a handshake as he welcomed them.

"Thank you for coming." The taller one said with a smile as he bowed. 

"Please, come in!" The shorter one said as he went back inside, obviously excited as he waited for the rest to follow.

"Look at him Sejin, he's so happy." The driver told the taller man.

"Of course he'd be happy PDogg. We're about to take another huge step forward." The taller man, Sejin, responded.

"Wow, so PDogg really is your name?" Namjoon asked upon hearing the two's conversation.

Earning a laugh from the two.

"I wonder what the owner of this company looks like." Jungkook asked as he looked around, marveling at the building's beautiful interiors.

"Well, you've already seen him kid." PDogg said upon hearing the young one.

"Ohh? Really? When?" Jungkook asked in confusion as he looked around.

"Well, that's him." Sejin interrupted before pointing at jolly smaller man walking in front of them.

"Wha?! Really?!" Jungkook exclaimed, making the smaller man almost jump as he faced them.

"Wha-what's wrong?" The smaller man asked.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Nothing! I was just surprised to know that you were the owner." Jungkook politely and embarrassedly said.

"Ahh! I get that a lot. And don't be sorry! I totally forgot to introduce myself!" The smaller man said as he stopped walking.

"They call me President Bang here. Nice to meet you all!" President Bang said before bowing, asking the names of his visitors in the process.

"Thank you for coming! May I know, who among you two is our volunteer?" President Bang asked as he looked at Jungkook and Namjoon.

"Ahh! Me!" Namjoon said as he raised his hand.

"Thank you! First, we'll bring you to where you'll be residing. Then if you don't mind, can we start within an hour?" President Bang asked.

"Ahh! Sure!" Namjoon happily said.

"Perfect! For the meantime, let's continue with the tour!" President Bang happily said. Familiarizing the three with the different rooms and locations within the building. It took them only a few minutes, as the President didn't take unnecessary time explaining irrelevant rooms. They finally stopped as they arrived at their last stop. The room where they'll be staying. The three thanked the President, as he left to give them the rest they deserve. 

"Aaaaaahhh. This bed is so nice!" Jungkook exclaimed upon jumping onto the bed almost immediately after the door closed.

"Aaahh. It is." Mrs. Jeon said as she relaxed herself on the other bed as well.

"Ahh hyung! I just noticed, there are only two beds. We can share this." Jungkook suggested as he tapped on the bed his lying on.

"Thanks Jungkookie, but I think I have somewhere else to sleep. If I recall correctly, President Bang said something along the lines of, building close relationships with your teammates is a must for everything to work." Namjoon said as he sat.

"Ahh, I see. Kinda makes me want to join." Jungkook said he stared at the ceiling.

"Jungkookie, it's dangerous. I'd rather you don't." Namjoon said in a serious voice.

"Aish fine fine. If that's what you say hyung." Jungkook said as he turned, burying his face on the soft pillow.

"I'm just happy we're somewhere we can sleep comfortably. Without thinking of those things." Jungkook said as he raised his head a little to speak, before burying it back soon after.

"Yeah why don't you go to sleep now? You deserve a long comfy sleep." Namjoon said as he stood.

"Ohh? Where are you going hyung? It hasn't been an hour." Jungkook said as he saw Namjoon about to leave the room.

"I know, I just thought it'd be better to get it done early so I can rest earlier." Namjoon said, as Jungkook gave him a disappointed look.

"And so I can tell you all the cool stuff I'll learn before I sleep." Namjoon said with a wink, earning a innocent and wide smile from the younger, who nodded enthusiastically.

Namjoon then gave the younger another smile, and a respectful nod to Mrs. Jeon before finally leaving.

"President's Room...President's Room..." Namjoon mumbled as he walked across the hallway, looking at the various signs on each door that he passed by.

"I know it's just here somewhere..." Namjoon mumbled once again as he searched at a certain direction, until finally, stopping in front of a door.

"Found it! I knew it, it was just here." Namjoon said before knocking.

"Kim Namjoon?" A voice on the other side asked as it walked towards the door to open it.

"Ahh, you're early." The door opened revealing the owner of the voice, Sejin, who immediately let the young man in.

"I just thought, the earlier I go, the earlier I'll finish. Then the earlier I'll get to rest." Namjoon explained as he looked around. It was a small and very simple office, not the office he expected someone called the President would have.

"President Bang is a very humble man isn't he?" Sejin whispered as the two came closer to the President's table, wherein President Bang was waiting for them with a huge smile. And Pdogg sitting on a chair beside him.

"Thank you for coming early! I see you're quite excited." President Bang said as he gestured Namjoon to take his seat.

"Yes!" Namjoon enthusiastically replied, realizing that he can finally get the answers they've been longing for.

"So, go ahead. Ask." President Bang said.

"Uhh?" Namjoon asked, confused. As he thought the President would give him a rundown of everything.

"I know you have plenty of questions. Trust me, it would feel much better to ask them and have them answered." President Bang added.

"He's right." Namjoon thought to himself, as he tried thinking of the questions he'll be asking. All the way from the beginning.

"What were those meteors?" Namjoon swiftly asked.

"They are indeed normal meteors at first glance. Except they brought foreign elements unknown to mankind. And one of those, is what caused the transformation. This foreign element, one we decided to call Veloxium for now, causes rapid growth and changes to the DNA of any living organism that it came contact with. And by contact with, it doesn't necessarily mean physical contact. As this element goes by an invisible fog-like form, which was excreted by the meteor." President Bang explained.

Namjoon then continued to listen attentively, not interrupting the President, only giving occasional gulps and gasps.

"You might be wondering, how did we know. You see, when we first learned of this apocalyptic tragedy, my team and I went to investigate almost immediately. Because we knew, that if we didn't who would? I...we...lost a lot of people in pursuit of this truth and knowledge. Brave men and women, people we care about. People who we've spent years with. But we knew, and they knew, that for humanity to overcome this, sacrifices had to made."

"It took us two weeks until we finally understood what was causing the changes, and we lost 8 people. Those 8 brave people turned into them, and we...killed them."

Namjoon was shocked, but tried to keep his composure as he knew, that the President is probably having it harder.

"But it was thanks to them, that we learned how to protect ourselves. As odd as it sounds, protecting yourself from Veloxium was actually easy. All you needed was to cover your entire body with any cloth. And it deliberately avoids you, we don't know why, but we've observed it through infrared goggles. If only we figured it out sooner..." President Bang looked at his table for quite some time, pausing long enough to make it obvious that he was lost in his thoughts. Sejin walked up behind him and rubbed his back as he comforted him.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Where was I? Ahh yes, the Veloxium. Those meteors carry heavy volumes of Veloxium in them, which was why without proper protection, one can undergo transformation almost instantly. And when one transforms with a huge volume of Veloxium, that's when they become those, monsters. The DNA started mutating way too fast, trying to evolve and grow. Up to the point that it exceeds its natural limit. And thus, making the human body go into a complete shut down. Logical thinking gets suspended, along with every other senses. However, there was thing that keeps the body running for some reason. Bloodlust. The bloodlust consumes the body, making it move like a rabid animal. Killing everything in sight, that's until they started evolving." 

"Wh-what? Evolving? What do you mean?" Namjoon asked.

"We've encountered some Level 4s earlier." PDogg interrupted.

"Level 4s?" Namjoon asked.

"Sejin, do you mind?" President Bang called for Sejin, who immediately started explaining.

"As of now, we believe that there are four classifications of the monsters. And we give them a numerical threat level value based on it." 

"The first and lowest one, is what we call the Failed Ones, these ones are very few and are the least threatening ones. They are basically those who came contact with Veloxium, but their body couldn't handle it. Resulting them to transform but are unable to do any kind of movement."

"The next ones, are the Transformed Monsters, they, are the ones who successfully underwent transformation. They are the earliest monsters we've encountered."

"Next, are the Powered Monsters. They are Transformed Monsters who've attained greater strength through evolution. We are yet to be totally sure, but we think their evolution quickens with every human they eat. There must be something, an organ perhaps. That we have that stabilizes their evolution. Resulting them to evolve successfully."

"The ones you encountered earlier, are Awakened Monsters. they are monsters who've gained partial control of their body. Able to transform it at an extent. Resulting to much human forms in contrast to their gigantic beast like forms. And...they are also capable of logical thought."

"So that's why those two apparently had a plan?" Namjoon thought to himself as he recalled their encounter.

"We have yet to see, and we hope to not see. Something above that. But we fear, that given the rate of these monsters' evolution. They would attain another level. Something higher, stronger, and more fearsome. And as strong as we are, we doubt just the three of us would be able to stop them." Sejin said before removing his eyeglass to wipe them.

"And that is why, we need you." 

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 9th Chapter of Before Summer! Our boys will finally be getting their powers next chapter, so please look forward to it! Take care!


	10. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"I see."

Namjoon mumbled followed by a long pause as he slowly took everything in. Taking in the fact that despite the world being full of surprises, this wasn't near at what he was expecting at all. Being transformed into a human-weapon to fight off mindless brute monsters was already scary to begin with. But fighting logical-thinking monsters who are also stronger than those already strong brutes, Namjoon would be lying is he say that it didn't terrify him. Plus, add the fact that those even scarier monsters, might actually grow into something more fearsome, Namjoon might as well pack his bags and move back to a secluded place to live on his own until the end of his days, rather than die a horrible death. But of course, despite the latter being the more logical choice, and despite Namjoon being a very logical person, he knew. That the latter, is not what he's going to do.

"So, how do we begin?" Namjoon asked, trying his best to sound excited. But was clearly afraid, if his shaky voice wasn't enough an indicator.

Sejin looked at President Bang and PDogg, who both nodded. And with the nod, Sejin pulled something inside his shirt. A necklace.

"Oh? That's like what Mr. PDogg had earlier." Namjoon said remembering a fairly similar looking necklace.

"This, is how you'll be getting your ability." Sejin said as he brought the necklace a little closer to Namjoon, allowing the young man to expect it.

"This, in case you haven't realized yet. Was indeed made from shards of the meteors." Sejin started explaining.

"Veloxium, as we've said earlier. On great volumes can cause disastrous growth at whatever it came into contact with. Around another week after attaining the knowledge of Veloxium, we of course thought of the possibility that the process, can still be reversed given enough tinkering. As with every other thing in the world. We believe that given enough knowledge, time and resource, there is nothing we couldn't reverse. And so, we tried. And of course, it wasn't a walk in the park." 

"And it wasn't without sacrifices." President Bang interrupted.

"Yes, it wasn't." Sejin said sadly before continuing.

"It...was basically the reason why we're all that's left." 

"Wait..." Namjoon mumbled as he started realizing. That upon coming to the building, they haven't seen any other soul. 

"You mean, only the three of you...made it?" Namjoon asked as he looked at the three one by one. Who each only stayed silent, as they let Namjoon realize the answer.

"During the process of trying to reverse the transformation, we of course needed to extract Veloxium. That might seem dififcult, but it actually wasn't. Given enough protective gear. But what wasn't easy, was trying to reverse engineer it in order to-"

"It basically failed." PDogg interrupted, while Sejin eyed him due to the interruption.

"What's wrong? That's all he needs to know. That it failed, we couldn't reverse the transformation. Enough with the details, let's get down to business." PDogg said as he stood.

"President, can I?" PDogg asked as he stood in front of Namjoon. 

"I think it's about time." President Bang said.

"I'll explain some 'details' while we're on the way." PDogg said as he brought Namjoon out of the room.

"Ahh, I couldn't even explain the best part." Sejin complained as the door closed. 

"PDogg probably wanted to be the one." President Bang said with a laugh.

"Where are we going?" Namjoon asked as he followed the man through a hallway, with a slightly larger door on its end.

"We're going to find out what your ability is going to be." PDogg said with a smile.

"Wo-wow." Namjon whispered. Being a human weapon to fight against man-eating monsters sure sucked, but if something was good about it. It's that you can at least get some amazing power, Namjoon thought to himself.

"This, is where you and your future teammates will be training." PDogg said as they finally arrived in front of the door, before opening them.

"Ohh? This is....really big." Namjoon said in surprise as he immediately notice how spacious the room was.

"Does it really need to be this big?" Namjoon asked, noticing that the room was at least three times the size of his bookstore. 

The room was indeed huge and spacious, and the fact that it was basically empty aside from some lockers made it look even more spacious.

"Oh trust me. It does." PDogg said before putting an earpiece on his ear and taking his necklace out of his shirt once again.

"This, is my ability." PDogg said, and just then. Namjoon saw the necklace glow momentarily. And the next thing Namjoon sees, was PDogg's skin covered with something Namjoon could put into words.

"What? Happened? What's that?" Namjoon finally decided to ask.

PDogg's body then slowly reverted back, leaving just his hand to show it to Namjoon.

"My ability is called Solidify. It basically turns my skin harder tenfold. Or even a hundredfold. Granting me good defensive capabilities, as well as unstoppable offensive ones."

"Ahh that's it! Your skin hardened!" Namjoon exclaimed, finally getting the right words.

"Hahahaha, yes it did." PDogg said before reverting his hand back.

"How did you get that ability? Was it random? What is the necklace for? Why does it glow? Why is it colored green? Can I choose my ability? Or will it be the same as yours?"

Namjoon threw questions after questions, not able to contain both the excitement and curiosity.

"Easy kid, one question at a time." PDogg said before taking a deep breath.

"The controlled amount of Veloxium on the necklace gave me the ability. I don't think it was random as this was exactly the ability I've always wanted to have. The necklace grants us the ability, without it we're powerless. I don't know why it glows, but it glows both when I use my ability and whenever I kill monster. It wasn't always green, I just remember killing some monsters then when I looked at it. It was green. I think you can indeed choose your ability. It won't be the same as mine, unless you thought of the same." 

"Woah..." Namjoon said with amazement on his eyes.

"Which reminds me, I didn't bring a spare necklace I totally forgot. You stay here and decide what ability you want I guess. I'll be back very soon." PDogg said.

"Sure!" Namjoon said as he sat on the floor, crossing his legs as he started wondering.

"Flight sounds good, I can fly." Namjoon thought.

"But what good is that when fighting those things? I guess I'll need to carry em and drop em somewhere."

"Ahh that's bad." Namjoon dismissed.

"Water Manipulation sounds good." 

"But what would water do against those monsters?" 

"Ahhhh! Why is this so hard?!" Namjoon complained, and before he even knew it. PDogg was already back.

"Here, choose one." PDogg said as he stood in front of Namjoon, hands open with three necklaces.

"Not like it matters though, they're all the same." PDogg said before laughing.

"I haven't chosen an ability yet though." Namjoon said as he reached to grab one.

"I think you have." PDogg said, as he stared at Namjoon. Who's eyes were unknowingly glowing.

"Wha-what?" Namjoon said as he slowly wore the necklace, a strange feeling washing over him. The strange feeling of warmness coursing all over his body.

"Feels hot doesn't it?" PDogg asked as he smiled at the younger.

"Literally." PDogg added.

"Yeah..did it work? Do I have an ability now?" Namjoon asked as he looked at his hands.

"You'll see." PDogg said as he walked towards a locker, pulling out a dummy. Before all the way into the middle of the room, placing it there.

"So, what kind of ability did you choose? Was it a ranged one? Or a melee one?" PDogg asked as he walked back to Namjoon.

"I...honestly don't know...I really haven't decided on one." Namjoon replied, trying to figure out and think. What ability did he get anyway?

"You seem to be type to choose a ranged one." PDogg said as he rubbed his chin as he was thinking.

"Try hitting the dummy I guess? With anything?" PDogg said before pointing at the dummy.

"I guess." Namjoon replied as he motioned his hands towards the dummy.

"I don't think anything will happen tho-" Namjoon's eyes grew wide as he stopped his sentence midway.

"Well, look at that. Something happened." PDogg finished Namjoon's sentence. As they watched the dummy, levitating above the ground.

"I was...not expecting that..." Namjoon said with clear disbelief as he slowly placed the dummy back.

"Well...I was not expecting that either." PDogg replied.

"That wasn't the ability I had in min-"

"Not the ability, I mean you, having good control of it already." PDogg cut Namjoon off as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I...I don't know how." Namjoon replied, surprised himself.

"Looks like we have a genius on our hands." PDogg praised Namjoon yet again before pressing a button on his earpiece.

"President Bang, it was a success." 

PDogg took another look at Namjoon, before smiling widely.

"A huge success."

_Somewhere else in Seoul_

"Are you ready boys?" Jin asked the two younger boys before handing them each a backpack.

"Do we really need to leave?" The smaller boy asked before slowly wearing his backpack.

"Unfortunately Yeonjun, we do." Jin replied as he helped the taller wear his.

"Ahh I hate my long arms." The taller whined as he tried wearing the backpack.

"Soobin, your arms are wonderful. I guess your bag is just...small." Jin said as he looked at the bag. Which was to be fair, small.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave?" Yeonjun probed once again.

"Junnie, trust uncles." Soobin said with a dimpled smile before poking the older's cheek.

"Don't you trust them? Hmm?" Soobin teased the older.

"Huh? Don't you trust them? Hmm?" Soobin probed as he poked the older's cheek once again.

"Of-of course I do Binnie." Yeonjun said with a defeated sigh.

"Hyahahaha" Jin laughed with his windshieldwipper laugher.

"Give Yeonjun a break Soobin, I'm sure he's just worried." Jin said before ruffling Yeonjun's hair.

"He wants to keep you safe after all." Jin winked at Yeonjun, who grew a little flustered before looking at Soobin. Innocently looking at him as he tilted his head.

"I...uhh..." Yeonjun stuttered. 

"You guys ready?!" They heard, Hoseok's bright and cheery voice echo from downstairs.

"We are!" Jin yelled back before taking his own backpack.

"Let's go?" Jin asked the two as he held his hands out.

"Yes!"

"Yep!"

_Bighit_

"Is that true?! You were able to control your ability already?!" An ecstatic President Bang greeted as soon as Namjoon and PDogg returned to the office.

"I made him rip some dummies apart, he ripped them with precision. I threw some stuff at him, he deflected em all. Made him lift stuff." PDogg said.

"I...guess?" Namjoon answered as he looked at his hand.

"What's your ability?! Can you show us please?!" President Bang excitedly said as he ran towards Namjoon.

"He's Telekinetic. By the looks of it." PDogg said as he nodded at Namjoon.

Namjoon nodded back before motioning his hand forward. Pointing towards President Bang's desk.

President Bang then looked back at his desk, and watched as some folders started floating, before coming towards them.

"I...I'm speechless." President Bang said as Namjoon Telekinetically handed the folders to President Bang.

"I can't believe this." Sejin mumbled, slowly standing from the chair he's seated on.

"Is...is this really that impressive?" Namjoon asked, part shy and part unsure.

"Hey. Do you have any idea how long it took me to even make my ability appear? A week. A whole week. And at least another before I could control it without passing out." PDogg said as he held his waist.

"Ahh, which reminds me. You should learn to conserve your ability." PDogg added.

"Conserve?" Namjoon asked.

"Ahh, think of yourself as your....phone perhaps. The more you use your data, the faster your battery drains right? It's the same when you use your ability. The longer you use it, the faster it drains you. While if you use it little by little, it can last longer." PDogg explained.

"You wouldn't want to pass out in the middle of nowhere with monsters surrounding you now would you?" Sejin said before laughing.

"I...uhhh...." Namjoon said nervously, already imaging the scenario. And boy, he sure was terrified of it.

"Don't worry, it's easy really." PDogg said proudly.

"If I use this much." PDogg said as he hardened his entire body.

"It won't last long." 

"But if I only use this much." PDogg removed the hardening on his body except his hands.

"It lasts way longer, and it's equally effective."

"It doesn't really apply to Namjoon's ability though." Sejin said as he raised his brow.

"Ahh...you're right." PDogg said, embarrassed as he quickly realized.

"For Telekinetics to use their power to its full potential, they must use it smartly." Sejin said as he looked at Namjoon.

"And creatively." President Bang added.

"I was going to go in detail, but then I remembered from your info. You are smart. And I know, that you are smart enough to use that ability effectively." Sejin said with a smile.

"Your ability suits you." President Bang added. Earning a shy smile from Namjoon from the compliments.

"Ahh anyway, why don't you go rest for now? It's already late. Thank you for your work, you did really well!" President Bang politely said.

"Ahh...you're right." Namjoon said as he checked his watch, not even noticing that it was already almost 5am in the morning.

"Time went...so fast." Namjoon mumbled, feeling the entire event happening within the span of an hour at most. 

"Thank you so much as well!" Namjoon finally bowed as he said, now starting to feel the sleepiness.

"I hope you rest well, because you'll be training the whole day later." PDogg said with a wink.

Namjoon simply smiled as he was finally starting to become really sleepy. Giving a polite bow as he exit. 

"Wow, I can't believe it's already this late. Or...early I guess?" Namjoon mumbled, thinking how he was so sure that it was just like 10 in the evening or something. 

Time indeed flew fast, Namjoon just didn't notice it, nor felt the sleepiness as he was too confused with collecting and incorporating the information that he'd learned. 

After all, almost all of his answers just got answered. Plus, he suddenly got an ability.

However, of course. Once one question gets an answer, another questions pops up. Namjoon then started questioning his ability. How this certain ability was the one he got, how he could control it as good as the others say, and what his ability's full extent is. 

Namjoon slowly lifted his foot, practically dragging them back to their room as he lazily and sleepily walked. But then a thought appeared on his little big smart brain.

"Maybe I can" Namjoon said as he closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts into one thing.

"Levitate!" Namjoon almost exclaimed upon opening his eyes to see him, indeed levitating.

"Waah! This is fun!" Namjoon said as he levitated, first starting slow, before carefully gaining speed.

"Wow." Namjoon gasped in awe, as he saw him slowly starting to zoom in the hallway.

"Maybe I can go fast-" 

The whole building shook, waking up both Jungkook and Mrs. Jeon. Sending President Bang and the rest shotting down the hallway to see the cause of the 'explosion'

"What happened?!" Jungkook exclaimed as he darted up his bed, frantically looking around. Only stopping when he saw the huge hole in the wall of their room, rubble scattered on the floor. Dust slowly clearing.

"Ahh...I'm sorry..." A figure slowly stood, wiping dist off his clothes.

"Kinda went...too fast." 

"Hyu-Namjoon-hyung?!" 

_Somewhere else in Seoul_

"Is it out yet?" Jin asked, almost impatiently.

"Well in case you're not hearing these growlings and thumpings, which clearly means the sun is not out yet since these bozos are still up. No, the sun is not out yet Jin-hyung." Yoongi replied, not looking away from the peephole.

"We've been waiting for almost half an hour, it should be up by now. The boys are starting to feel sleepy." Jin answered back as he watched the two boys beside him, yawning.

"Ahh, we're sorry uncle. But it's okay, we can do it." Yeonjun said as he stopped his yawn.

"We're so sorry uncle." Soobin apologized as well.

"Aish, why are you apologizing? It's not your fault, you two did very well waking up this early to begin with." Jin assured the two as he patted their heads.

"Hah, I bet they were easier to wake up than Hoseok here." Yoongi said with a chuckle.

"Ahh hyung!" Hoseok complained.

"Ahh! They're starting to go back!" Yoongi said with excitement.

Sure enough, they heard the loud thumpings frantically going away, along with the growls growing silent.

"It's up!" Yoongi happily said as he looked back at the group.

Everyone couldn't help but share smiles, as not only can they finally start their travel. Those monsters are also away.

"You ready?" Yoongi asked as he held the knob, looking at everyone before turning it at the nod of Jin.

Yoongi turned the knob, allowing the bright rays of the sun shine of them as they slowly and carefully walked.

"Let's go. We don't have any time to waste." Yoongi announced.

"Ahh, the sun is always so pretty." Hoseok said as he stared at the sun through his sunglasses.

"Yesyes now let's go." Yoongi said as he pulled Hoseok through his bag.

"Remember, if one of you gets tired of walking. Just tell uncle okay? I'll carry you on my back." Jin said as he slowly bent to level with the boys.

"But what if we both get tired?" Yeonjun asked.

"Ahh it's okay, uncle can carry Junnie instead. I can manage." Soobin said.

"Ahh! No! Carry Binnie instead, I can manage." Yeonjun countered.

"Then we'll just carry you both!" They heard Yoongi's voice from a distance.

"Seriously these boys." Jin mumbled as he shook his head. Smiling at the hilariousness of the selflessness of the two.

The five then finally started their travel. No particular place in mind. Their plan was basically setting off to find another place, safe and with enough supplies at least. And better, a place with other people. Realistically, having to stay with a huge group of people is not the best idea. As it meant having to divide whatever resources they have left. Thinning the supplies each of them will get. But they still wanted to find people, as it would at least, make them feel safer. Though Yoongi was totally against it, saying that more people means more chances of people fucking up. 

Yoongi was in no way a selfish person, proven when we went out of his way to help and save Jin. Jin, the person who was practically a stranger to him before things started going downhill. And Yeonjun and Soobin, boys he didn't even know. And yet, he still agreed to help Jin in taking care of them. And to be honest, he might as well be seeing the two as his own children. It has been a few months since their lives changed, but there was one memory that never leaves Yoongi's mind. Something that he thinks of every time he closed his eyes to sleep. Something that keeps him half-awake at nights. Something that bothers him on his dreams on the rare occasion that he managed to get a sleep.

"Hyung, are you there? Hyung?"

"Yoong-hyung? Hellooo?"

"Aish what do you want?" Yoongi complained upon finally hearing Hoseok's words.

"I said, shouldn't we at least try finding a working vehicle? That way we can travel faster and save our strength?" Hoseok asked as he looked back. Both boys and Jin looking extremely tired already.

"It's barely an hour since we started, they're THAT tired already. At this rate, we might ending up carrying one adult and two boys." Hoseok explained.

"Ya! I can hear you! I'm so sorry for not being used to walking okay?! I didn't know it was this tiring!" Jin exclaimed.

"We can carry you uncle." Soobin innocently offered.

"Wah how sweet of you Soobin. Wah look at this boy, so sweet and caring. Unlike those two adults in front." Jin said, mockingly teasing the two.

"I do remember someone being like 'if you get tired uncle will carry you' or something. Now look at him, even more tired than the two he's supposed to be carrying. Might even end up getting carry instead." Yoongi teased back.

"Wah, as if I'd let them carry me. I'd carry these boys even if I have 0 strength!" Jin snarked back. Earning innocent laughter from the boys.

"Ahh! Hyung look! A bus!" Hoseok excitedly said.

Soobin and Yeonjun then looked at their uncle, wondering what his excitement was for.

"Ahh, would you boys believe? Your three ridiculously handsome uncles met inside one of these!" Hoseok excitedly said as he ran to the bus, tapping the side of it.

_"Hyung, you wouldn't abandon us like you abandoned everyone else inside that bus, right?"_

"Wh-what?" Yoongi mumbled, feeling an odd sense of dread as his spine tingled. Breathing growing erratic, tiny pools of sweat flowing down his silky skin as his ears turn red.

"What what hyung? I said this bus looks fine despite being abandoned for so long. We might be able to use it." Hoseok said as he and the rest looked at Yoongi, wondering why he looked as if he saw a ghost or something.

"Ahh, yes of course. Nice find Hobi." Yoongi said, trying to act normal as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

The five boarded the bus one by one, dropping their bags on their seats as Hoseok went towards the driver's seat.

Hoseok then almost jumped right after he sat, almost puking as he saw a hand on the wheel. A hand, a detached hand still gripping the wheel tightly, with a pool of dried up blood all around it. 

"What happened? Need a hand?" Jin asked.

Hoseok stared at the hand with a disgusted and horrified look before removing it.

"I don't think so..." Hoseok said as he threw it outside.

Hoseok then took a deep breath as he eyed the bus. Thinking how the bus seemed fine on the outside, the only damage he'd seen so far were the broken windows, nothing else. 

"You better start." Hoseok whispered as he reached at the still attached key, before slowly turning it around. Nothing.

Hoseok removed the key before reinserting it, turning it around once more.

Nothing.

"I guess it's out of fuel." Yoongi muttered, startling Hoseok as he didn't notice the older walk up beside him.

"Ahh, that sucks." Hoseok said before he stood.

_"I wonder hyung, if we get trapped by those monsters. Who will you sacrifice next?"_

"What are you talking about Hobi?!" Yoongi snapped.

"Huh? What's wrong hyung?" Hoseok asked, confused.

"I dare you to repeat what you just said!" Yoongi said as he angrily grabbed Hoseok's collar, making the rest look at the sudden commotion.

"Huh? I said I wonder if they'd mind walking? Since the bus won't start? Why are you getting so worked up?" Hoseok said, as he tried escaping Yoongi's grip.

"I...I'm sorry." Yoongi apologized, slowly releasing his hold of Hoseok.

"I've been hearing things. I'm sorry, must've been the lack of sleep." Yoongi apologized as he looked at Jin who was already behind them.

"What happened?" Jin asked.

"Ahh, nothing hyung. Just the lack of sleep I suppose." Yoongi said as he blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"And that is why you should always get a good long sleep boys. Wouldn't want to end up like uncle. Hearing crazy things." Yoongi jokingly told the boys, hoping to ease up the tension. 

And thank goodness it worked, Yoongi thought as he saw the boys laughing.

"I'm so sorry Hobi, I think I'm going crazy." Yoongi apologized once again, while Jin returned to the boys.

"It's okay hyung. Just know that you can talk to me okay? And us. Okay?" Hoseok said as he brushed Yoongi's shoulder.

"I know Hobi, I know." Yoongi said, giving a weak smile.

"Why don't you guys stay here for awhile? I'll try to check the nearby cars. Might have some fuel left. Or better, a working car." Yoongi suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, I don't think you should be walking alone though." Hoseok said concernedly. 

"Don't worry, I won't go far off. I just need a little time alone too." Yoongi assured Hoseok before walking out.

"Hmm? Where's he going?" Jin asked, noticing Yoongi leaving.

"Just outside hyung. Said he'll try checking for gas." Hoseok replied before walking towards the three.

"Said he wants us to have a good long rest, so he'd find gas so we can travel through wheels instead of walking. Wah, uncle Yoongi loves us so much." Hoseok playfully told the boys.

"Yes! Uncle Yoongi is really nice!" Soobin happily said.

"Yep he is!" Yeonjun agreed.

"What the hell? What the hell is going on?" Yoongi mumbled as he sat inside the first vehicle he found, turning the still inserted key. Hoping to hear the familiar sound of the revving engine. 

But was of course, met with silence. Of course it won't start, Yoongi thought. After all, it has been months. And these cars with keys still inserted on were probably left running. Which was why the keys were still inserted, meaning every drop of fuel they had were probably used up by now.

"Why am I hearing things?" Yoongi thought to himself as he exited the car, hopping on the next one.

"Ahh, that damned bus." Yoongi cursed, thinking that the sight of the bus was probably what triggered. What caused those feelings and memories bothering him to make him hear things. Make him half-sane.

Yoongi exited the car yet again, finding not a single drop of fuel. He started looking around, noticing that he's starting to get farther and farther. 

"Ahh, I should get back." Yoongi said as he glanced around one last time. When something caught his eye.

_"Gasoline 4 Sale"_

"No way..." Yoongi mumbled as he started walking towards the sign, leading into what seemed like a small store. 

Yoongi almost started running with excitement, when he immediately saw four canisters of gasoline right below the sign.

"There's no way." Yoongi repeated as he finally stood in front of it, taking one canister before shaking it lightly.

The familiar sound of the liquid hitting the corners of the canister were heard, making Yoongi let out a huge sigh of relief.

"About time something good happens." Yoongi said with a smile, before carrying all four of them.

"Aish! My hands will fall off!" Yoongi complained as he ran, calling out to Hoseok despite being a good few meters away.

"Hobi! My hands are falling off! Quick!" Yoongi shouted, to which Hoseok immediately came out upon hearing.

"Wah! Are those?! You really!" Hoseok excitedly said as he ran to help Yoongi.

"Aish! Take it! Hurry!" Yoongi said as he immediately handed two canisters to Hoseok.

"Ahhh, my hand. It's still there." Yoongi said as he shook it, feeling numb from the weight.

Hoseok then quickly took the two canisters back on the bus, placing it right beside the driver seat, as he took another one from Yoongi.

Yoongi then made his way to the side of the bus, to pour the gasoline in the gas tank.

Hoseok then made his way back to the driver's seat, checking Yoongi out through the window. Who gave him a thumbs up, just finishing up filling the gas tank.

"You better start now." Hoseok whispered as he closed his eyes. Slowly getting ahold of the key, before finally turning it.

Hoseok almost yelled with joy, when he heard the familiar and oddly satisfying sound of the engine revving. And it wasn't just Hoseok. 

"Yah! It's on!" Jin immediately exclaimed as he ran towards Hoseok.

"Does that mean no more walking?" Soobin asked Yeonjun who was sitting right beside him.

"I guess?" Yeonjun replied before giving out a huge smile. Probably relieved that they can keep their foots.

Yoongi ran back before throwing himself on the seat right beside Hoseok.

"You guys better give me the best bed at whichever haven will be finding." Yoongi said as he laid his head back before closing his eyes.

"Sleep well hyung, you deserve it." Hoseok said as he finally step it on.

Jin approached Hoseok once again after finishing checking on the boys. Telling Hoseok to go try looking for stores or sort, hoping to settle down in them. 

Hoseok agreed, as they went on. Minutes passed, followed by hours. Still nothing.

Jin's eyes kept on looking at everything they pass, looking for both a place to settle down. And people, anybody.

Still nothing. Jin walked back to the two boys, who were excitedly watching the windows. Jin laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Not even a minute after he closed his eyes, he heard Yeonjun.

"Ahh, look at them. I hope we get to be like them when we grow up." 

"What do you mean Junnie?" 

"You know Binnie, walking around, holding hands and stuff. I think it's sweet."

"What?" Jin thought as he immediately jolted up. Practically running on the windows. Jin was then both surprised and happy, to see two people staring right back at them. Probably due to the fact that the sound of a working vehicle inside an abandoned street is hard to miss.

"Hobi! Stop!" Jin yelled, surprising Hoseok, but still managing to step on the breaks.

Jin quickly opened the window, waving his hand out. While the two people looked at each other first, before waving back.

"Hobi! There's people! Back up a bit! Take us to them!" Jin excitedly said. 

Hoseok checked the side mirror, and sure enough saw the couple. Hoseok slowly backed up, until their bus was now in front of the two. Jin immediately ran out of the bus to greet the people. The first people they actually find. Living actual people.

"Hello!" Jin politely greeted as he bowed in front of the two.

"Hi?" The taller one greeted back. A hint of uncertainty and surprise in his voice.

"Jiminie, I'm not going crazy right?" The taller added as he looked at the smaller beside him.

"If you're going crazy, then I'm going crazy too, Taehyungie." The smaller said before giggling.

"Hello! I'm Park Jimin! And this is-" The smaller started introducing themselves, when he was cut off by the taller.

"Gogh." The taller introduced himself.

"Gogh?"

"Gogh?"

Both Jin and the smaller asked in confusion.

"You know, like the artist? Ahh forget it. Kim Taehyung." The taller said after a sigh.

"Kim Seokjin, and that's Jung Hoseok." Jin said as he pointed at Hoseok, who waved and smiled back.

"That one sleeping is Min Yoongi. And those kids are Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun." Jin said after pointing at them respectively.

"Waaah! Babies!" The smaller said as he gasped.

"We're not babies!" Yeonjun complained through the window.

"Ahh! So cute!" Jimin exclaimed.

"You're cuter." Taehyung whispered, but Jimin failed to hear him. Totally excited of seeing people, and to top it up, kids.

"Do you guys live here? Are you alone? Or are you with other people?" Jin asked, both excited and curious.

"It's just the two of-" Jimin almost immediately replied but was stopped by Taehyung.

"Jiminie, what if they're bad people. We shouldn't tell them much." Taehyung whispered.

Jimin returned a soft smile before assuring Taehyung.

"Tae, you know I'm good at sensing good people right? Trust me on this one, please?" Jimin said before booping Taehyung's nose.

"Well...I guess you're right. Okay." 

"It's just the two of us, we live at a nearby worn down apartment." Taehyung explained.

"I see...would you like to come with us then?" Jin offered with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! We'd love to!"

The two had different responses, but Jimin immediately dragged Taehyung into the bus.

"But what about our stuff?" Taehyung asked as he sat slowly.

"Stuff? We don't have stuff Taehyungie." Jimin said as he sat, laughing as he placed his bag down.

"Well...I guess you're right." Taehyung said before laughing.

"Sooo...who are these babies? Your younger brother? Are you all siblings?" Jimin immediately asked Jin, who sat right in front of them as the bus started moving once again.

"Ahh, we're all strangers who found family in each other." Jin said with a smile.

"Hobi there, and Yoongi knew each other before this started. Then they met me when things started going down. And finally, we met these boys during. We basically adopted them. Then yeah, our cool family of handsome people were formed." Jin said proudly.

"That sounds...nice..." Taehyung said as he looked at Jimin, who smiled at him fondly.

"Well, would you welcome one handsome guy and one ugly guy at your cool family of handsome people?" Jimin shyly said.

"Don't be stupid." Jin immediately replied.

"Our family just grew bigger, with two new handsome uncles for our boys." Jin said before laughing.

"You're both handsome." Jin added.

"Well....thank you." Jimin said with a sense of relief, while Taehyung couldn't stop smiling widely from the compliment.

Minutes passed, and the two started introducing themselves to the others. Taehyung went in front, talking to Hoseok. While Jimin immediately went to talk to the boys.

"Waah, you're so cute!" Jimin immediately said as he pinched both Yeonjun's and Soobin's cheeks.

"But Binnie is cuter." Yeonjun immediately said.

"Huh? Junnie is cuter." Soobin answered.

"Waaah, you both are so cute! Really cute!" Jimin happily said.

Taehyung shot a glance back, a fond smile forming.

"Jiminie really loved kids." Taehyung told Hoseok. Starting a conversation.

"Well, our boys are really cute. Anyone would love them." Hoseok said proudly before laughing.

"It's nice seeing people." Hoseok added as he sighed.

"Never thought we'd see something moving aside from those monsters." 

"We never thought we'd see a bus with living people on them." Taehyung answered before laughing lightly.

"Well, we never thought we'd find a bus either." Hoseok answered.

"Ahh which reminds me. Where exactly do you guys plan to go?" Taehyung inquired.

"Ahh, nowhere in particular really. Got suggestions? We're kinda looking for a place to settle down. Somewhere safe." Hoseok answered as he focused on the road.

"Ahh we have no idea as well really. Jiminie and I were both not from here. We were actually just visiting Seoul when this happened." Taehyung explained.

"Ohh? Where were you two from?" Hoseok asked.

"Jiminie was from Busan, while I'm from Daegu." Taehyung replied.

"Daegu? Yoongi-hyung is from Daegu too." Hoseok said as he pointed at the still sleeping Yoongi beside them.

"Ahh really?!" Taehyung said as he excitedly looked at Yoongi.

"Yeah, ohh and just a heads up. He might be shocked when he sees you two here. He might even go off a little, but trust me. He's a nice guy." Hoseok warned Taehyung, thinking how Yoongi disapproved of meeting new people.

"Ahh...I see. I'll keep that in mind." Taehyung said softly.

"By the way! What's your relationship? You're boyfriends aren't you?" Hoseok teased.

"Wh-what?! How did you know?!" Taehyung said, flustered.

"Oh wow. I was actually just teasing you guys. Didn't know you were actually together." Hoseok said, before chuckling.

"Ahhh!" Taehyung embarrassedly exclaimed.

"Well you guys look really cute together. You two holding hands were like cute little innocent boys." Hoseok said before smiling widely.

"Ahh, we like holding each other's hand. Makes us feel warm and safe." Taehyung said as he glanced back at Jimin, now playing with the boys while Jin watched.

"Hahahaha you guys are really cute wah." Hoseok said, when suddenly they heard an explosion go off not so far from them.

"What? What was that?" Jin's voice echoed around the bus.

"Wh-wha-what?" Yoongi mumbled as he woke up. 

"Ahh! Who are you?!" Yoongi exclaimed, startled of the unknown person right beside him.

"Calm down hyung! He's a friend!" Hoseok immediately assured Yoongi, not wanting the older to end up attacking Taehyung.

"Friend? What? And what happened? What was the explosion? Where are we?" Yoongi threw Hoseok a barrage of questions, waking up to so many question-worthy occurrences.

Before Hoseok could answer, another explosion went off.

Followed by another. It was then that they realized, they weren't explosions. But the noise made from something heavy crashing down.

Suddenly, they saw a huge boulder levitating on the sky momentarily, before coming crashing down.

"What the? What did I just see? Am I still asleep?" Yoongi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did that rock just?" Hoseok said, equally in disbelief.

Hoseok stopped the bus as they waited, looking at the skies aimlessly. It was then that something they weren't waiting for came.

They felt the ground shake, as the road in front of them started cracking.

"Hey hey hey, don't tell me." Yoongi said as he sat fully upright.

The ground then started opening up, the crack growing bigger by the second.

And just when a huge arm finally reached out, a huge boulder fell right on top of it with great precision.

"What the?! Hey! It's another flying rock!" Yoongi exclaimed, hoping the others saw it too. Hoping he didn't actually go crazy.

"Don't worry hyung, you're not going crazy. We saw it too." Hoseok assured Yoongi as he stared at the rock.

And if things couldn't get even crazier, a huge reptilian monster emerged from the ground a few meters behind them. Thrashing around as it destroyed the buildings around it.

"Please tell me you're still seeing this." Yoongi begged, as at this point. He was sure he's going crazy. A literal giant crocodile looking monster literally just appeared out of nowhere. Wreaking havoc.

"Hobi, don't you think it's time we like get away. Like, right now?" Jin said, now right behind Hoseok once again.

"Aish seriously hyung! Stop doing that!" Hoseok complained, almost dying of heart attack from the surprise.

"I think we shouldn't move. It might caught its attention." Taehyung suggested.

Suddenly, the building right beside them collapsed.

"Now what?!" Yoongi exclaimed as they stared at it.

There emerged, something which immediately shoot off the sky at a great speed.

"Shit." Yoongi cursed, realizing that the sound could've brought the attention of the giant crocodile towards them.

"Wh-what?" Yoongi muttered as he looked back, totally not expecting what he saw next.

The giant crocodile, now headless. A huge pool of blood spilled on the road. A man standing next to it.

"What is even going on? I am definitely crazy right now." Yoongi said as he closed his eyes.

"Ahh! Don't worry babies, you're safe. Don't worry." Jimin's voice was heard throughout the bus as he comforted the boys. Unsure himself of what's to happen next.

They didn't have to wait long, as something immediately happened. The thing that shoot off the sky, went charging down at the man in front of the headless crocodile.

Everyone immediately looked closer at the scene, some looking at the bird-like creature, some at the weird humanoid with what seems to be covered with hardened skin.

"What are even those things?! How did I get this crazy?! Am I still asleep?! Hobi slap me!" Yoongi begged as he held Hoseok's hand.

And if the things happening were not yet enough, they heard the familiar sound of a car engine driving towards them. 

The sound of a car honking immediately erupting as the car pulled up right beside their bus.

"Odd day to choose for a field trip." The man by the car door said as he lowered his window.

Suddenly something came crashing down right between the two vehicles, a huge detached wing. A small pool of blood forming.

"An odd day indeed."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and patiently waiting for the 10th Chapter of Before Summer! This chapter was actually meant to be a whole lot longer, but I ultimately decided to move some stuff on to the next chapter upon noticing the length this chapter had. Rest assured that the next chapter will be out within 24 hours. It's going to be chaotic af. Please look forward to it! <3


	11. Does That Make Sense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"I have definitely gone crazy at this point."

Yoongi said with a weak smile as he slowly dropped Hoseok's hand.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung called as he ran to where Jimin was, finding him hugging the two boys tightly. 

"Hyung, you might not believe this. But I think you haven't gone crazy." Hoseok whispered to Yoongi.

"Because if you have, then that means I have too." Hoseok added as they watched the man from the car exit.

"We didn't know we'd find people here. From our data this place is fully abandoned." The man said as he went closer to the bus window.

"Hello, my name is Bang. Nice to meet you." 

_A few hours earlier_

"What was that?! What happened?! Did one of those bastards broke in?!" PDogg said, skin fully transformed as he rushed towards the room.

"Is everyone alright?! Where is it?! It destroyed the door! Is everyone safe?!" Sejin said, immediately following behind PDogg.

"Ahh....ahh...you guys were too fast.,,,what happened...are you all okay?" A visibly exhausted President Bang said, panting as he followed shortly.

"Uhm..." Namjon said, face tuned red. Still not done panting the dust off his clothes.

Sejin looked at him, and then at both Mrs. Jeon and Jungkook. And then around the room. And finally, back at Namjoon.

"Ahh...it's false alarm I guess. It's okay." Sejin said, quickly dropping his guard. Tapping PDogg to quickly inform him that it's fine.

PDogg shared a look of confusion, when Sejin gestured his lips pointing at Namjoon before chuckling.

"Ahh!" PDogg exclaimed, laughing as he reverted his solidified skin back.

"I...I'm sorry." Namjoon quickly apologized. Realizing that he's been found out.

"Ahh don't worry! It's okay! Perfectly normal!" PDogg exclaimed as he assured Namjoon. Partly teasing him in the process.

"To think each of us almost had heart attacks over this." Sejin added with a chuckle.

"To think I almost passed out from all the running." President Bang said as he sat on the foot of Jungkook's bed, panting.

"It wasn't that far though." Sejin whispered to PDogg.

"Eh let him think it was far. It's been so long since he last did cardio anyway." PDogg replied before laughing.

"So...I guess you don't have as much control as we thought with your ability huh?" President Bang said before laughing.

"Ahh I'm sorry." Namjoon said, still embarrassed as he bowed his head.

"Don't sweat it! That was to be expected." President Bang immediately assured Namjoon as well.

"Anyway, why don't you go rest? You'll start your training as soon as you wake up." PDogg said as he prepared to leave the room.

"Ahh yes, we'll go with _that_ already?" Sejin asked.

"Ohh! _That!_ Now that I think about it, Namjoon-ssi's ability is perfect for it." President Bang said as he stood.

"That?" 

_Present time_

"Ahh! President Bang, here you guys are."

"Huh? Where's that voice coming from?" Jin said as he quickly looked around outside, trying to find the voice.

"Ahh, that's definitely a ghost. There's a ghost." Yoongi said nonchalantly.

"Hyung, calm down. Stop acting crazy, you aren't crazy. Don't be crazy." Hoseok said as he tried searching for the voice as well.

"Ahh! Namjoon-ssi! Is your ability still holding out?" The man, President Bang said as he looked above. Making the rest peek their heads out the window to look.

"Ahh, I'm at least 200% certain I have gone crazy at this point. First I'm hearing random crazy things, then I saw two random strangers inside our bus, who were clearly not there when I slept, then I saw random flying rocks, crashing down somewhere God knows where, then I saw a random giant crocodile come out of the ground, and then a random bird monster, and then a random rock person thing appeared to kill them. Then this random normal looking man, calling himself President Bang. And finally, this random levitating person?" Yoongi said as he stretched out his fingers one by one as he enumerated everything, ending with him pointing at the random levitating person.

"I'm quite exhausted President, but I think I can do more." The levitating man, Namjoon answered as his landed.

"I...ummm...my necklace, President." Namjoon said as he held his necklace out, showing it to President Bang.

"It changed color? I just noticed, it glowed once and now it's color yellow? I'm pretty sure it was blue earlier." Namjoon added, showing his necklace as he waited for an answer.

"Interesting...very interesting. The same thing happened with PDogg's. We have a theory that it changes its color depending on the amount of Veloxium it absorbs." President Bang replied.

"Absorbs?" Namjoon asked.

"It's still not a hundred percent certain, mostly due to the lack of information and specimen. But we think once a transformed creature dies, the Veloxium it had transfers to its killer. We think Veloxium is sentient, moving from host to host. Searching for the strongest host it could possibly have." President Bang replied.

"Veloxium? What is Veloxium? What are they talking about?" Jin whispered.

"There's no such thing as Veloxium." Yoongi swiftly replied.

"None of this is real, I'm still sleeping inside our bus. Y'all are just a dream." Yoongi said as he sat back, closing his eyes.

"Ahh, we apologize. This is Namjoon, he is the first member of our Project, Bulletproof. A group of powered individuals who will serve as humanity's shield against the looming threats of these creatures." President Bang said as he introduced Namjoon, before pointing at the detached wing in front of them.

"Project Bulletproof? Powered individuals? What?" Jin mumbled, staring in confusion. When suddenly, they heard another new voice. Making them almost jump.

"I didn't expect to see humans here? I thought this was an abandoned city?" A voice said, to which the others immediately looked at. Finding it to be of the strange armored figure earlier. 

"Ahh, my bad. My name is PDogg. This is my ability." The man, PDogg said as he slowly reverted his skin back to normal.

"What? PDogg? Ability? Is PDogg his name? Or is that his ability?" Hoseok whispered to Jin.

"I think PDogg is his name?" Jin whispered back.

"Namjoon-hyung!" Yet another voice appeared, this time from the vehicle the man stepped out of.

"Ahh! Yes Jungkookie?" Namjoon answered before quickly running towards the vehicle.

"Anything wrong?" Namjoon concernedly asked as he leaned towards the slowly lowering window. Exposing a younger looking man, Jungkook.

"Ahh! Just wanted to say you were really awesome! You were so cool!" Jungkook exclaimed as he looked at the older with admiration.

"Ahh, thanks?" Namjoon said, a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, how did you and your group happen to wander in this abandoned city?" President Bang asked Jin through the window.

"Actually, we've been living here for quite some time now." Taehyung said, poking his head out one of the windows.

"Really? You were?" President Bang asked, totally surprised.

"Yes. It was just the of us though." Jimin added, poking his head out as well.

"Then these guys suddenly came out of nowhere with this runabout bus and abducted us." Jimin said as he pointed at Jin and the others.

"Wha?! What?!" Both Jin and Hoseok exclaimed.

"Hahahaha just kidding. It's half true though, these babies abducted my heart!" Jimin said before giggling as he pulled the boys for a hug. Pressing their cheeks to his.

"Aish, so cute." Taehyung whispered as he covered his face. Hoping to hide his expression.

"Ahh, he definitely likes him don't you think, Binnie?" Yeonjun whispered, although it was an obvious failure considering the proximity of their faces and Jimin's.

"Mmm." Soobin simply hummed as he nodded, smiling widely afterwards.

"Aigoo these kids." Jimin said as he playfully pinched their cheeks.

"Ahhh I see. So, any destination in mind?" President Bang asked as he looked at them with anticipation.

Jin looked at Hoseok, who raised his shoulders as he made a face. 

"Nowhere really. Somewhere safe I guess?" Jin replied. Making President Bang smile.

But before President Bang can respond, they heard the sound of the ground rumbling. An awfully familiar sound to everyone. They immediately looked at the sky, expecting to see dark skies, but were immediately filled with confusion. As they saw the familiar bright glow of the sun, still shining down on them.

"Then...what are those? It can't be them right? Hyung?" Hoseok asked Jin, who could only look at him with equal confusion as he tried to ponder what is going on.

"What's going on? This doesn't make any sense. Only Awakened Monsters should be able to move during day? And there can't be this many?" President Bang said with clear confusion, coupled with a little bit of panic as he immediately ran back to their vehicle.

"Sejin! These can't be all Awakened Monsters right?! They must be lower level ones?! It won't make any bit of sense for all of these to be Awakened ones! Right?!" President Bang exclaimed as he peeked his head through the vehicle.

"They aren't! They are lower leveled ones!" Sejin, who was sitting inside the vehicle right beside Jungkook answered. Eyes glowing red as he looked at the ground.

"Ahh?! What happened to Mr. Sejin's eyes?!" Jungkook exclaimed, both concerned and surprised.

"This is my ability! I'll explain later, we don't have time! This is bad! They are indeed resurfacing!" Sejin exclaimed as soon as his eyes stopped glowing.

"We need to get out of here! As strong as those two are, they can't handle this much! Their abilities are almost as good as depleted by now!" Sejin exclaimed, quickly moving towards the driver's seat as he prepared to drive.

"No no no, this doesn't make sense. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. Namjoon! PDogg! We're getting out of here! Get back!" President Bang quickly called.

"And you guys! You need to get out of here too! Follow us! Drive! Now!" President Bang exclaimed, with clear seriousness and panic on his voice as he quickly jumped inside their vehicle.

"What..where? Huh?!" Hoseok asked as he fumbled around, sloppily making his way back into their driver's seat, hands shaking as he turned the key.

"I have no idea! At all! With everything! But I do know that if we don't move, we're goners!" Jin said as he quickly took a seat right beside the boys, along with Jimin and Taehyung.

"What is going on? It's too early! They aren't supposed to come out yet, right?" Taehyung asked, eyes huge as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know, nothing makes sense. But I think if we follow those men, we'll be safe." Jin explained, trying as best as he could to remain calm. Knowing that doing otherwise, would make it worse. Especially for the kids.

"Held on to them for me, will you?" Jin asked Jimin, who immediately nodded as he held the now frightened boys tighter.

Jin nodded with a smile, before scurrying his way in front of the bus. 

"Sh-shouldn't we at least wake up Yoongi-hyung?" Hoseok asked with a shaking voice as they started to move. Rumblings growing louder, now accompanied by the sound of the cement cracking.

"Not now...at least. Yoongi might get hysterical, and it won't help any of us. We can't afford to panic, not now." Jin answered as he looked at the sleeping Yoongi.

Not even a few seconds of following the leading vehicle, they felt the whole bus shake as Hoseok stepped on the brakes abruptly. Almost sending Jin tumbling through the window, had he failed to grab on the railing a second later.

"Why did they stop?!" Hoseok exclaimed, pointing out the sudden stop the vehicle in front of them made.

Their answer then got an immediate answer, as four hovering figures slowly descended in front of them. Before finally landing on the ground.

Not even able to ponder what just happened, they immediately found all of the windows of both vehicles shattered. 

_"I suppose you'll hear us better this way. Don't you think?"_ They heard a slightly distorted voice say. Sending shivers and confusion as it spoke.

The voice belonged to a slightly taller humanoid, wearing decent human-looking clothes. Who if not for the abnormally large head it had, looked almost human. The large head it had, exposed a prominently noticeable huge forehead, veins bulging along with occasional beatings. Eyes yellow, as it seemingly stared at everyone's eyes all at once.

 _"You have no idea how long we've waited for this opportunity."_ Another voice said, this time not distorted. And completely sounded human. However, out of the four, looked to be the most non human of all. The voice belonged to a headless figure which was seemingly floating, as the long dress it wore ruffled with the light gusts of wind. Making everyone wonder how it was even communicating to begin with. 

_"I must say, it made us panic quite a bit seeing there are two of you now. But I guess, with these much of us. It doesn't matter."_ Another of the four said, voice with clear static, sounding almost robotic. The voice belonged a normal looking person, who even had a very human face. Only thing that made them certain it wasn't human was the three huge hornds that protruded on its head, and the constant flow of very visible electricity coursing through its body.

The fourth and last figure didn't speak, only remaining silent as it gave off a very cold aura, almost dead. Making those who looked at it feel goosebumps all over their bodies. The fourth one was of the normal human size, seemingly the smallest of the four. Body hunched down, arms almost reaching the ground as it remained motionless. Face covered by an entire mask, that which seems to be a clown's face. And on its right hand, a huge cleaver stained with blood hovered slightly above the ground.

 _"Hahahahaha! You thought you were really the ones stalling for time, Sejin?! You thought with all of our ramblings, your two human weapons would've regained enough strength?! Think again!"_ The monster with the large head suddenly exclaimed, shocking everyone. Especially Sejin as it spoke.

 _"Finally getting an idea now? That's right! I'm a Telepath! Give it up! There's nothing you can do now!"_ The monster said before maniacally laughing, as the rumblings of the ground finally stopped. Changed into thumpings, which quickly grew into heavy sprints. And the next thing everyone knew, was that both vehicles were completely surrounded by a huge encirclement of various monsters. Some of which who were slowly burning, as the bright light of the sun shone on them.

"Shit, that explains it. That one woke them up. No- it's controlling them. Shit, they planned this. They got us, President. What should we do?" Sejin spoke, not even bothering to whisper as he knew that the monster would hear them regardless.

"I'll buy us some time." PDogg bravely said before opening the car door on his said.

"Wait! Even you won't be able to kill this much! You've been using your ability for hours!" Sejin called.

"I'll go help." Namjoon quickly said, opening his car door as well.

"Namjoon-ssi! Stop! We still need you! You're the future of mankind! We can't afford to lose you here!" Sejin called, but before he could know it. Loud growls and crashes have already began. Indicating that the two have start fighting.

Loud crashes were heard, as PDogg immediately started making his way through the blockade of monsters. Punching and kicking his way through with his unstoppable solidified skin, shattering anything he hits. The sound of the earth rumbling was heard again, as Namjoon pulled a huge piece of ground from the earth, flinging it at the monsters in one swift motion. Instantly crushing some. 

"Namjoon!" PDogg called, eyeing the Big Headed monster who was now at a safer distance from them, seemingly being protected by the other three. 

"I know!" Namjoon yelled back, before using his ability to Telekinetically brush aside the monsters blocking them. Giving off a clear path for PDogg, who quickly solidified his entire body as he ran directly towards the four monsters.

"You're the only one we need to get rid of for this to be over!" PDogg exclaimed as he came closer. His movements were abruptly stopped, as he suddenly found himself unable to move.

 _"Hahahahaha! I knew humans were this stupid!"_ The Three-Horned Monster exclaimed, laughing as it slowly raised its hands. Lifting PDogg, who was now entrapped by what seems to be a net of electricity coursing all around his body.

"I-can't move! What did you do?!" PDogg exclaimed as he watched the electricity coursing through his body, shocking him occasionally. 

"Shit!" Namjoon exclaimed, quickly rushing towards PDogg, pulling out pieces of the earth which he quickly flung as the Three-Horned Monster.

 _"Hahahaha! Futile! Futile! Try harder!"_ The Three-Horned Monster mocked as everything Namjoon through at him simply went through.

"This is bad...really bad..." President Bang said as he watched, quickly pulling out a small suitcase from the compartment.

"President? What are you going to do?" Sejin said, as he watched the President unlock the suitcase.

"We...I....I'm going to give to them." President Bang said as he prepared to leave.

"But President! We don't know how long it will take us to make more of those! It might take us months!" Sejin exclaimed.

"It won't matter if we all die today Sejin!" President Bang exclaimed, leaving Sejin speechless as he exited the car. Quickly running off towards the bus, thankful for the distraction the two made. Leaving them totally unattended as the monsters swarmed over the two.

"Please let me in!" President Bang immediately banged on the door with clear urgency, luckily, Jin immediately opened it. Allowing the man to enter.

"Who-who are the oldest here?" President Bang asked as he panted.

"I..I am...why?" Jin answered.

The President simply answered with actions, as he showed them the small suitcase, opening it. Revealing gorgeous looking necklaces.

"If you want to protect everyone here, take one. Wear it, and fight like hell!" The President encouraged as he gazed back at Namjoon, now protecting himself with his ability by making an invisible wall around him, as the monsters swarmed him.

"What? How? What do I need to do? What will happen?" Jin threw a flurry of questions, in obvious confusion at how things are transpiring.

"Just wear one! And everything quickly follows!" The President said before pulling a necklace out, quickly handing it out to Jin, who instinctively wore it.

Jin's eyes glowed for a split second, shocking everyone who've seen it. 

But not before they could react, a hand quickly reached through the suitcase of necklaces. Taking one before immediately wearing it.

"Ju-Jungkook?! You're,, too young! Don't! Leave it to the older ones!" The President pleaded, but was too late as the young one was already wearing it. Eyes glowing for a split second similarly.

"I need to help Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook swiftly answered before rushing off.

"Wait! Don't go rushing in! You don't even know what your ability is! Try figuring it out first!" President Bang exclaimed, but was completely ignored as Jungkook immediately rushed through the monsters.

They watched with both nervousness and fear, as one monster finally noticed Jungkook. Along with other monsters who quickly turned at his direction. They immediately started charging, but Jungkook continued. Unfazed as he fastened his pace, fist pulled backward as he prepared for a punch.

"Please work. Please work." Jungkook begged on his mind as he closed his eyes for a moment,opening them as he finally came in contact with one monster. Punching it with everything he's got.

A loud explosion was immediately heard, shocking Jungkook. But not any more than everyone who were nervously watching. Everyone gasped, as a huge fountain of blood erupted from the monster, half of its body blown into smithereens from the impact of Jungkook's punch.

"Ahh! It worked! I got what I wanted!" Jungkook exclaimed with joy, thinking of the conversation he and Namjoon had on their way to the abandoned city. That apparently, a person can choose his own ability. Jungkook couldn't stop smiling as he continued moving forward, partly relieved that his daredevil stunt didn't backfire on him. And that he's still living, and not some torn up piece of meat scattered all across the ground. While also happy, feeling that he'll finally have a chance to help his hyung, who is badly in need of help. 

"Who was the kid?" Hoseok mumbled as he watched the 'kid' in awe. Charging straight, onward, never stopping once. Never backing down, as he powerfully and gracefully killed any incoming monster. 

"Wow, I'm really glad I've watched a lot of anime." Jungkook thought to himself, as he based his movements from the various anime he'd watched. Copying the moves he remember, while incorporating them accordingly with his movements. 

"This is impossible..." President Bang mumbled in disbelief, as he watched Jungkook. Yet another young man, be one with his ability. Fighting his way through the masses of monsters efficiently. Bringing one monster at a time with incredible pace.

 _"St-op stop that human!"_ The Big-Headed Monster ordered, in clear distress at the unaccounted appearance of the new, and powerful individual. 

"Mmm? What's going on?" Jungkook whispered as he notice his necklace glow momentarily, changing its color in the process.

"That's weird." Jungkook thought to himself before continuing is charge.

 _"How?! How is that puny, frail, and skinny human able to do this much damage?!"_ The Headless Monsters exclaimed as it charged at Jungkook with great killing intent. Furious that all of a sudden, their plan which was going accordingly just until a few minutes ago, is now on the verge of falling apart. With just the appearance of one kid.

"....." All of a sudden, the Masked Monster joined in. Running at great speeds, immediately overtaking the Headless Monster, as it immediately took a swing at Jungkook.

"Woah!" Jungkook gasped, barely dodging the cleaver which would've took his head off had he been a single second late.

Jungkook immediately took some jumps back, keeping distance, while the Masked Monster simply stood still. Watching Jungkook as he retreated.

"What was that?" Jungkook thought to himself as he held his chest, feeling his heart beat many times faster than usual.

Simply seconds ago, Jungkook felt unstoppable. A thought even passed by his head, the thought that he was unbeatable. That he can continue pushing forward without suffering any injury. Jungkook didn't even feel that he was in any danger as he thinned out the lines of monsters, unlike before wherein he was scared shitless just by the sound of their horrific growls and footsteps. Jungkook thought that maybe, it was his ability that made him braver. Feel unstoppable, unkillable. But at the moment, Jungkook felt something he thought he wouldn't feel this soon.

Fear.

\---

"Hey hey hey, that kid. Shouldn't we go help him? I mean, he's still a kid after all." Hoseok said as he looked around the bus.

"I...I don't feel anything. I don't know how to help." Jin mumbled as he looked at his hands, shaking them, hoping for something to come out. Anything.

"Maybe you got super strength too, or something, hyung?" Hoseok suggested.

"Ughhhmp. Ahh, no not at all." Jin said as he immediately tried lifting Hoseok. Struggling, and only succeeding in tiring himself out.

"Uncles? They're...coming." 

"What was that Soobin?" Jin asked, unsure of what Soobin had just said.

Jimin immediately turned his head towards the direction Soobin was pointing. His jaw almost dropping as he indeed saw, a group of monsters going straight towards their bus.

"Oh no...hurry! Give me one of those things!" Jimin exclaimed as he ran towards the group. 

"Jiminie! You don't need to! I'll go get one! Stay back!" Taehyung immediately cut Jimin off. Taking one which he immediately wore. And just like the rest before him, his eyes glowed momentarily as well.

"Taehyungie! Why would you do that?!" Jimin exclaimed, punching Taehyung in the shoulder. Both mad and worried.

"Just stay here! Stay safe! Trust me!" Taehyung said before immediately running down the bus.

"Pabo! Don't leave the bus! What if your power is ranged or something?! Just shoot it from here!" Jimin immediately called, uncomfortable with seeing Taehyung outside, albeit being inside the bus was not actually safer, due to the monsters being able to instantly shatter it, Jimin thought it'd at least be a tiny bit safer to stay inside.

"Hiyaaah!" Taehyung exclaimed as he pushed his hands out. Hoping for something to come out.

Nothing.

"Ahhhh!" Taehyung exclaimed once again as he tried punching the ground, hoping he got super strength.

Nothing.

"Aigoo! Get back here! Hurry!" Jimin called as he took one of the necklaces, carefully wearing them as he stared at Taehyung.

Jimin felt his eyes glow, which he immediately took as a sign to take off.

"Get in!" Jimin said as he stood in front of Taehyung. Watching the incoming horde, now merely meters away.

And if it wasn't bad enough, they saw a strange looking figure leading them.

The Three Horned Monster.

"We need to finish these humans, quick! I sense something off about them!" The Three Horned Monster yelled as it transformed its body into electricity, seemingly turning into a lightning bolt, which quickly made its way, along with the booming sound that accompanied it.

"Tae, do you trust me?" Jimin asked with a soft voice.

"Of course." Taehyung immediately answered.

"Then please, get in?" Jimin asked once again.

"jiminie..." Taehyung said in a low voice, filled with uncertainty and worry.

"I'll be okay." Jimin said with a smile.

"Okay, I trust you." Taehyung said before returning a smile, finally running off back towards the bus.

Jimin smiled warmly, before facing the incoming horde.

Raising his hands slowly, as his eyes started glowing.

Jimin took a deep breath, as he cleared his mind. Thinking of only one thing. 

He wants to protect Taehyung.

Suddenly, a huge flurry of snow appeared out nowhere. Following the movements of Jimin's hand as if he was controlling them. Jimin motioned towards the incoming horde, making the flurry of snow charge towards the monsters, colliding with them, engulfing the monsters in thick snow. Jimin then raised one of his hands, summoning yet another huge flurry of snow, before slamming it down the monsters. Crushing them with the pressure and heaviness of it. The once grey cemented road, turned into both white and red. As snow and blood mixed together.

Jimin took a deep breath, as his eyes slowly reverted back to normal. Tiny little snowflakes dropping down all around him beautifully and gently. He Immediately turned towards the bus. Eyes almost immediately meeting Taehyung's, who stared at him with awe and love. 

The two smiled at each other fondly.

When the familiar loud booming sound of lightning erupted right behind Jimin.

"Die human!" The Monster, now in a form of a sharp lightning bolt said, as it emerged behind Jimin. On its way to pierce him.

"Jimin!" Taehyung yelled, desperately reaching out with one of his hands out the window, while covering his eyes with the other as he teared up.

Taehyung almost immediately started crying, thinking the unimaginable has happened. Especially with the countless gasps that emerged inside the bus he's on.

Taehyung was then utterly surprised, as he felt familiar arms suddenly wrapping themselves around Taehyung's waist. An awfully familiar warmth pressing against his body, along with a beautifully fragrant smell that he can never mistake.

"Thank you, Taehyungie,"

Taehyung opened his eyes, in total disbelief as he saw, right in front of him. His Jimin, perfectly fine, giving him yet another one of his fond smiles.

"I-I-wha-didn't-" Taehyung stuttered, in lost for words as he immediately looked outside.

He was then in even more shock, as he saw. A strange looking ice statue just outside their bus, along with various long and sharp icicles all around it.

"What is...that?" Taehyung asked as he slowly turned to Jimin.

"That...is you saving me." Jimin said before kissing Taehyung on the cheeks.

Suddenly, Taehyung passed out.

"Tae?" Jimin concernedly asked as he held Taehyung, before gently sitting him down.

"Waah, he actually passed out from one kiss? That's cute." Hoseok said before laughing.

"No." President Bang swiftly replied.

Suddenly, Jimin started stumbling. Quickly grabbing one of the seats for support as he slowly sat himself down.

"This, is the side effect of using one's ability at such extent within such a short span of time." President Bang said as he looked outside.

Finding the city seemingly turned half frozen. 

"These two...their abilities....are so amazing." President Bang said, with clear awe and admiration of the two.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't think I have any strength...to move." Jimin said as he held his forehead, feeling warm. As if he was having a fever. 

"You two did really well. You saved us, rest well." President Bang said with a fond smile.

\---

"Ohh?" PDogg mumbled as he felt his body slowly descend back into the ground, the electricity coursing around his body slowly disappearing. 

He quickly looked turned to where Namjoon was, relieved to find the wall still erect, monsters swarming, trying to destroy it, but to no avail.

Immediately, PDogg hopped back into action, taking one huge jump, hardening his leg muscles in time to add more momentum. Making it even stronger. And as if he were a comet, he crashed into a group of monsters. Instantly decimating them in the process, pools of blood splattering. Namjoon sees this, and immediately took his wall down. Shifting into the offensive, as he levitated the nearest monsters around him. While PDogg continued killing off the rest. 

"I guess this should work." Namjoon thought to himself as he levitated a group of monsters, lifting them up higher. Before slamming them on the ground with great force, instantly cracking bones into pieces. He lifted them up one more time, finding at least some still breathing. He raised them higher, far higher than before, earning the attention of everyone, including the remaining higher leveled monsters. And they watched, as Namjoon slammed them down one last time, this time. Faster, and harder. Turning them into mush, leaving nothing recognizable of them.

However, this proved to be a mistake.

As Namjoon immediately dropped on his knees, panting as he coughed. Head turning dizzy, forehead turning hot.

"Shit!" PDogg exclaimed as he immediately tried running towards Namjoon.

 _"You're mine!"_ A familiar voice exclaimed, to which they immediately recognized to have been the monster with the huge head.

 _"Give me some time!"_ The monster exclaimed, as it bared its fangs and claws. Running towards the defenseless Namjoon.

"Shit!" PDogg exclaimed once again, as he suddenly found the Headless Monster in front of him.

 _"We haven't lost yet!"_ The Headless Monster exclaimed, bowing down to expose the huge hole it had were its head was supposed to be.

Suddenly, smoke started coming out of it.

PDogg kept his guard up, as he watched the smoke slowly form, into something.

And within seconds, the body of the Headless Monster dropped.

The smoke, now transformed into a giant serpentine creature with two heads. Slowly materializing itself.

 _"We, will, not, lose!"_ The heads of the Giant Serpentine talked alternately.

And if things couldn't get any worse, PDogg felt his knees go weak. His body heating up, an occurrence that he's awfully familiar with.

"Not now!" PDogg exclaimed as he punched the ground. Vision slowly wavering.

\---

"Calm down Jungkook, calm down." Jungkook repeatedly muttered as he carefully observed the Masked Monster.

Minutes have passed, and the monster, still, haven't move even one inch from where it last moved.

"Is it...going to move?" Jungkook thought to himself as he slowly backed away from it. Hoping to help the others, while getting as far as he possibly could from this certain monster. Jungkook didn't know why, but it terrified him. Not like any other monster he'd seen, or not like the other monsters currently present.

Jungkook took a short glance at where Namjoon was, when he immediately heard the sound of metal scraping on the ground. Turning around just in time to avoid another slash meant to decapitate his head. Jungkook grunted as he swung his fist instinctively. Part surprised and pissed as he tried hitting the monster. Punches after punches were thrown, each missing the spot as the monster dodged effortlessly. Still as silent as before. Jungkook kept on trying to hit it, furious and scared at the same time. Afraid of what would happen if it suddenly counterattacked. Suddenly, it stopped again. Slowly turning its head at a certain direction. Slowly, Jungkook turned towards the direction. And was surprised, to find to be where the bus was. Jungkook quickly looked at the monster back, only to find it gone.

"No! Wait!" Jungkook exclaimed, as he found it running at full speed towards the bus.

\---

"Shit...I'm going to die." 

Namjoon thought to himself as he adjust his vision, Faintly seeing the figure of the monster charging towards him.

Namjoon tried as hard as he could, to muster every bit of energy he had left. With a blurred vision, he motioned his hand forward.

Hoping, to at least send something flying towards the monster, hoping, to at least slow it down. 

Suddenly, Namjoon saw from his peripheral vision, two objects shooting past him.

"What are-those?" Namjoon mumbled. As two tentacle-like vines sprouted from the ground beside him, instantly charging at the monster. Taking a hold of it, halting its movements completely.

 _"What?! You?! When?!"_ The Monster exclaimed, talking to someone behind Namjoon.

"Shut up you figment of imagination. I'm really pissed today." A voice behind Namjoon said before walking in front of him.

"Burn." The man said as he held his hands forwards, flames immediately erupting out of both his hands. Blazing as it burned through the captive monster. The man continued torching the monster, who wailed in pain and agony as its skin slowly burned. Melting layer by layer, Until finally, ashes.

\---

"Ahh, I hope Yoongi does well. I still think he still thinks that all of this is a dream." Jin said with a sigh as he wiped the sweat on Jimin's forehead, looking outside the window of the bus occasionally. 

"Ahh...thank you hyung...can I call you hyung?" Jimin said with a weak voice and a smile.

"Aish, of course you can." Jin said with a smile.

"Soobin? Yeonjun? Are you okay?" Jin called at the two, who were sitting at a distance. President Bang talking to them.

"We are!"

"Yes uncle!"

The two immediately replied with huge smiles as they waved their hands, before turning their attentions back on the President.

"Do you really think we could be like them too?" Yeonjun said with clear excitement plastered on his eyes.

"Of course, Yeonjun. I know you are a very brave and talented kid. When you grow older, you can definitely become a hero." President Bang said as he ruffled his hair.

"How about me? Can I become like Junnie too?" Soobin said as he pointed at Yeonjun.

"But of course you too, Soobin. I have no doubt that you two will grow to be wonderful and brave men. Very handsome too I bet." President Bang said before pinching their cheeks.

Jin couldn't help but smile at the interaction, when he saw something strange from the window behind the three.

"Wait...what is that?" Jin said as he squinted his eyes, eyes focusing by the second. At something, something growing larger through his vision.

It was then that Jin realized, why that something was growing larger on his vision.

But it was almost too late, as not even a few seconds later. The figure, now clearly a monster. Was already mid-air, swinging its cleaver to tear right through the bus, and into Yeonjun, Soobin, and President Bang.

"Get away!" Jin immediately yelled, trying to yell as loud as he could. Almost popping the veins on his neck as he ran towards them.

"I won't make it. No, I won't make it. Please, stop." Jin prayed, as he knew that no matter how fast he ran, or how loud he yelled.

He won't make it.

He could do nothing, but reach out his hand in vain. Tears instantly falling from his eyes as he slowly felt his knees give out. Falling on the floor of the bus with a loud thump.

A loud crash then made the entire bus shake, shocking awake everyone left inside. 

"Uncle! What's wrong?!" 

"Are you okay, uncle?!"

Jin's eyes shot up, instantly looking at the direction. Finding both kids, Yeonjun and Soobin alive and well. Running towards him, hugging him as they reached him.

"Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?" Soobin innocently asked.

"And why did the bus shake?" Yeonjun added.

"I...don't know." Jin replied as he stared at the window. 

Jin was then surprised to see, what seemed to be glass stained with reddish black liquid all over it.

"But the windows shattered earlier?" Jin thought as he walked towards it.

"This is..." President Bang said, before quickly exiting the bus.

"I was right!" President Bang yelled from the outside, calling Jin to come out immediately.

"Your ability....we finally know what it is." President Bang said as he looked up and down.

Staring at a gigantic wall. Erected out of nowhere, a huge pool of blood splattered in the middle of it. And the two pieces of what remained of the monster, dropped on the ground on the two opposite sides of the wall.

"Did I?" Jin asked, uncertain and surprised.

"Cut the monster in half by erecting a wall out of nowhere? You indeed have." 

\---

"Ahh! What was that?!" Jungkook exclaimed, stopping himself as he saw a gigantic wall erected of nowhere. He then saw the bus shake, followed by the very obvious splatter of red. And finally, the disappearance of the feel of dread that Jungkook has been having.

Jungkook didn't know why, but with the disappearance of the presence, Jungkook felt a huge sense of relief. Suddenly, he saw as out of nowhere, a gigantic serpentine like creature emerged. Two heads flailing around wildly.

"Ahh, I need to punch something to feel better." Jungkook whispered to himself as he stared at his fist. 

Smiling, before sprinting towards it.

\---

" _We, will, not, lose!"_

_"And, now, it, is, over!"_

The Giant Serpentine like creature exclaimed, before diving one of its head down PDogg, descending as it opened its jaw.

"M-move. Just a little more." PDogg begged as he tried gathering enough strength to at least solidify his body.

When suddenly, the gigantic Serepentine creature got dragged away at an extreme speed.

It couldn't even speak, as it immediately got slammed down the ground. Bashing its entire body multiple times, as if something was holding it from its tail.

Suddenly, whatever was bashing it down the ground stopped. The now bloodied and heavily wounded Serpentine creature, flung up the sky. As if something threw it.

PDogg's eyes then watched carefully, momentarily catching a glimpse. As a figure then followed it up the sky.

"Wait...Jungkook?!" PDogg exclaimed as his eyes adjusted.

"I'm sorry, I badly need something to punch. See ya."

Two loud explosions were then heard, followed by two huge fountains of blood erupting from the sky. A loud thump booming, as what was left of the creature fell. Sending a quake on the ground as it crashed.

\---

"Who-are you?" Namjoon asked, as he stared at his savior.

"Oh do shut up you another figment of imagination. Hobi, carry this figment of imagination will you?" 

"Ahh, hyung. How many times do I have to tell you. These aren't figments of imagination." 

"What's going-on?"

"How the hell would I know?! Nothing makes sense!"

\---

"Ca-can can who-who-who-ev-eve-ever fr-fr-fre-eeze o-ur ca-carr please un-fr-eeze it alr-eady?" Sejin said, shaking vigorously as he rubbed his shoulders desperately.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 11th Chapter of Before Summer! I'm sorry it took longer than expected, thank you for patiently waiting! I hope you enjoyed! Please look forward to the net chapter!


	12. Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"Ohh? Someone's finally waking up."

A familiar voice, to which Yoongi immediately recognized to be Hoseok's, greeted him as he slowly sat up. 

Yoongi then looked around, slowly checking the entire unfamiliar room he's in. Looking at every inch he could.

"Ahh, I guess I'm still dreaming then." Yoongi said with a sigh before falling back on the bed.

"Wah! This hyung! Seriously! Wake up already! How many times do I need to tell you! You're not dreaming! Nor crazy!" Hoseok exclaimed as he pulled Yoongi by his collar, shaking him as he yelled at him.

"Wow." Yoongi said, finding himself at a lost for words.

Hoseok then finally let go, thinking that finally. He knocked some sense onto the older, or rather at this instance, yelled some sense onto him.

"For a figment of imagination, you act very much like Hobi." Yoongi said before laughing.

"Ahh, I give up with this hyung." Hoseok said with a defeated sigh, before throwing himself on the bed as well.

"I guess it was the right choice to seek medical attention. I guess." Hoseok whispered as he stared at Yoongi.

Just then, knocks were heard. Followed by a voice introducing himself to be Sejin.

"Ahh, it's not locked!" Hoseok called out before sitting himself right up, fixing his clothes a bit to look presentable.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm helping myself in." Sejin politely said as he opened the door.

"Ahh, this must be Yoongi?" Sejin immediately said upon noticing the older, lying on the bed with a pillow covering his ears.

"Ahahaha I'm sorry, but I guess I'm the nearest medical personnel we have here. Especially considering there were just three of us here before Namjoon-ssi and the rest came." 

"Hyung! You should at least greet Mr. Sejin!" Hoseok exclaimed, embarrassed of his hyung's behavior.

"Wah, I'm so sorry. We honestly don't know why he's acting like that." Hoseok politely apologized.

"I understand. We also found it odd how he was behaving earlier as well. We thought it was simply of shock with how fast things happened. The suddenness of all of it."

"To be fair, it must've been really overwhelming. For all of you."

"But now that I look more at it, I think it may actually be something more serious than we thought." Sejin said as he slowly sat on the bed.

Sejin then slowly removed his eyeglasses. Revealing the necklace he also had, which glowed momentarily. Along with Sejin's eyes, which immediately glowed red.

"Wah! That's surprising." Hoseok exclaimed, jumping a little out of surprise.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. This is my ability. It allows me to peer through things at different levels Ahahah, it's not that impressive actually." Sejin shyly said.

"Wah, no! That's really impressive!" Hoseok exclaimed, a sincere statement which was shown by his expression of awe as he watched.

"Oh no." Sejin said after his eyes finally stopped glowing.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Hoseok immediately asked as he noticed Sejin's expression.

"I am not entirely sure yet. I hope I'm wrong. I would need you to wait here for a moment while I check on something." Sejin said before excusing himself. Leaving Hoseok confused and worried.

\---

"Waaah, I still can't believe all of this is real." Jimin said as he lied on his bed, arms and legs spread out as he savored the comfort of the bed.

"Waaah, I still can't believe all of this is real." Taehyung copied Jimin, spreading his arms and legs as well, before looking at Jimin and laughing.

"Honestly though, I would've much preferred if we got a separate room." Taehyung added as he slowly sat up, eyeing at least five more beds other than theirs, with two of it having occupants.

"Ahh! Hello!" The younger man they saw enthusiastically greeted, along with an expression of full excitement as he waved his hands.

"Hello!" Taehyung immediately greeted back as he waved, making Jimin sit up and make his greeting as well.

"Ahh, hello there!" The other young man, albeit slightly older than the first, greeted as well. To which both Jimin and Taehyung happily returned.

Jimin and Taehyung then looked at each other, nodding at each other before making their way towards the other two.

"Hi! My name is Jimin! Park Jimin. It's very nice to meet you!" Jimin enthusiastically introduced himself, handing his hand out to the two, who happily shook it.

"And my name is Taehyung! Kim Taehyung, hands off my man." Taehyung introduced himself, handing his hand out as well, but not before confusing the other two.

"Hahahaha! He's just kidding! We're very happy to meet you!" Jimin said with a laugh before wrapping his arm around Taehyung's waist.

"Hahahaha yeah I am. Even though I'm not." Taehyung said with an awkward laugh.

"O-kay?" The older one said with a look of confusion.

"Anyway, my name is Kim Namjoon. And this is Jungkook." The older one, Namjoon introduced both himself and the younger, Jungkook.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. I'm so happy to see you!" Jungkook happily said.

"Us? Or just him?" Taehyung said as he closed his eyes a little, giving an interrogating look. 

Jungkook then looked at Taehyung, both nervous and surprised. Unsure of what to say, when Taehyung suddenly broke the tension.

"Just kidding! We're so happy to see more people as well. Living alone was so dreadful!" Taehyung exclaimed before laughing.

"Even though it was a whole lot better with Jiminie." Taehyung added before winking at Jimin.

"Aigoo! Stop doing that! I'm pretty sure by this moment, they're already well aware of our relationship!" Jimin exclaimed as he lightly punched Taehyung's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. And don't worry Taehyungie, neither of us have the plan to snatch your Jiminie away from you." Namjoon said before laughing.

"Isn't that right, Jungkookie?" Namjoon added as he looked at the younger.

"O-of course hyung! I'm just really happy to meet new people, especially people near our age." Jungkook said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, we are very happy too. We've been living in that "abandoned city" ever since this started." Jimin said as he sat by the younger's bed.

"We honestly thought we'd never see people again." Taehyung added, sitting beside Jimin.

"So, where were you guys from?" Jimin curiously asked.

"Ahh, we're from Busan." Jungkook almost immediately responded.

"B-Busan?!" Jimin exclaimed. Shocking the three at the suddenness of his exclamation.

"Y-yes?" Jungkook nervously responded.

"Where in Busan?! How is Busan?! I'm from Busan!" Jimin probed.

"We-we're from Buk-Gu. It's quite bad...we don't know about the other districts. But ours is as good as fallen." Jungkook slowly explained.

"That's...terrible....I'm from Geumjeong..." Jimin sadly said.

Taehyung only stayed silent as he gently wrapped his arms around Jimin's shoulders. Lightly brushing them as he leaned Jimin's head on his shoulder.

"I'm from Daegu. We...we were actually just visiting Seoul when this happened." Taehyung started.

"So we were stuck here ever since, and we had no means of contact or anything. So we were mostly in the dark with whatever's going on outside."

"Honestly, we've already prepared ourselves for the worst. Both of us. We were never really expecting to see any of our loved ones. I guess...we kinda didn't expect to live this long either." Taehyung said with a sigh. Ruffling the hair of the now tearing up Jimin.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I just can't help but cry too when I see Jiminie crying." Taehyung apologized as he too started tearing up.

"Ahh no! It's okay! We totally understand." Namjoon quickly assured, before looking at his foot sadly. Realizing how lucky he was, to have been given the privilege of having means to check up on his parents back when he was in Busan. While other people on the other hand, people like Jimin and Taehyung, were not so lucky.

Jungkook looked at the two sadly, having similar thoughts with Namjoon. Feeling even more lucky, considering not only can he contact his mom, she's only a few rooms away.

"I..." Jungkook said, but immediately stopped himself. He was about to tell the two, that maybe, everything is fine back their homes. That who knows, their loved ones might be cuddled up safely somewhere. But couldn't bring himself to, as even though he wanted to stay positive. He knew, that giving people uncertain false hopes, would only break them even more. 

"Aigoo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene." Jimin said as he sat up, rubbing the tears off his eyes while he adjusted himself.

"Y-yeah me too. Ahh enough of this sad talk. You guys were awesome, I heard you can move things with your mind?" Taehyung added, before probing Namjoon with excitement.

"Ahh yes. It's my ability. I'm a Telekinetic. Jungkookie here had something like super strength? I think?" Namjoon responded as he looked at Jungkook.

"I think so hyung. I just know that my body feels both really heavy and light for some reason." Jungkook said as he looked at his hands.

"Waaah, their abilities are so awesome Jiminie. I....envy them...a little." Taehyung said, voice going lower by the second.

"Aigoo! Your ability was awesome too!" Jimin immediately dismissed Taehyung as he rubbed the latter's back.

"I like...passed out after I used it. How was that awesome?" Taehyung said with a pout.

"Aigoo, well I passed out too. Does that mean I wasn't awesome?" Jimin asked teasingly.

"Ahh! Of course you were awesome Jiminie!" Taehyung immediately exclaimed.

"Well, if it'd make you feel better. I believe all of us will pass out." Namjoon said before laughing a little.

"Yeah! It's when we use our ability too much right, hyung?" Jungkook added.

"Ahh, hello?" A familiar voice interrupted as it walked towards them.

"Ahh! Jin-hyung!" Taehyung immediately called.

"You're done tucking the babies in? Wah I want to see them." Jimin added before giggling.

"Ahh I knew you guys were here." Jin said before boldly sitting right to the empty spot beside Namjoon.

"You can check on them later if you want, Jimin-ah." Jin said as he glanced over Jimin.

"H-hello." A shy voice beside Jin greeted.

"Wah, hello there!" Jin exaggeratedly greeted with a huge handshake. Making Jimin and Taehyung look at each other with confusion.

"Ahh I'm Kim Seokjin hello hello!" Jin enthusiastically said as he shook Namjoon's hand.

"Uhm...I'm Kim Namjoon. It-it's nice to meet you." Namjoon shyly greeted, an obvious blush on his face. Making Jungkook look at him with confusion.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you?" Jungkook introduced himself, earning only a short "I'm Jin hello." in response.

"Waaah, you were so awesome back there. I must say, you startled me so much when I first saw you." Jin told Namjoon as he leaned in closer.

"Wanna go check on the babies with me?" Jimin whispered, earning a nod from Taehyung before the two finally stood and left.

"I-I wasn't the great. You were awesome. I heard how you used your ability to save President Bang and the others on the bus last minute." Namjoon responded with a dimpled smile.

"I guess I'll go check on mom." Jungkook told himself, nodding with content at his idea before taking his leave.

\---

"It was as I was fearing." Sejin said as he returned, laptop at hand.

"Look at this." Sejin said as he immediately sat beside Hoseok, turning his laptop towards the latter.

"This, is what the brain of someone with the Survivor's Syndrome looks like." 

"Survivor's...syndrome?" Hoseok asked, confused.

"It also goes by Survivor's Guilt. It is when an individual survived a tragic or traumatic event, while multiple others didn't. The individual, often blames himself for the deaths of the others. Or something along the lines of, thinking that he could've saved them. Or, that its his fault that the others didn't make it." Sejin explained.

"Ohh..." Hoseok mumbled to himself, as an event quickly came to his mind.

"An individual with this syndrome often have difficulties sleeping. They often rather stay awake than sleep, afraid to get nightmares of the past." Sejin continued.

"Ohh..." Hoseok mumbled once again, as he immediately remembered all those nights he see Yoongi half awake, sitting by the couch drinking his coffee.

"When I used my ability to check him earlier, I'm afraid this is what his brain looked like as well." Sejin said as he pointed at his laptop screen once again.

"And judging by your earlier expressions, I'm afraid we already know what Yoongi's problem is." Sejin said as he closed his laptop.

"He indeed, have Survivor's Syndrome." Sejin said with a low sigh.

"But- don't worry. It's not that bad." Sejin immediately assured Hoseok, seeing the latter almost starting to panic.

"We'll just need to be really really patient with him. Let him cope up on his way, while we support him." Sejin added as he looked at Yoongi.

"From what I see, him calling everything unreal is his way of coping up. I believe that deep down, he knows everything is in fact real. Which was why despite him calling it otherwise, he still continues to cooperate with us. And the fact that he went out of his way to help us earlier, proves it." Sejin said with a little smile.

"If I may ask, might you remember the first instance he started acting, weird?" Sejin suddenly asked.

"I...Ahh! earlier, ever since we saw the bus...wait...the bus....ahhh! I get it!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"I get it now. I think seeing the bus is what triggered this. Caused hyung to snap." Hoseok said as he looked at Yoongi.

"I see. There must've been something that happened in the past. I won't probe any longer. Just know, that you two are now a part of our family. And we will do everything we can to help you." Sejin said as he placed his hand on Hoseok's shoulder.

"Wah, thank you so much. We're lucky." Hoseok said as he thanked Sejin.

"Ahh which reminds me, if you don't mind. President Bang wants to talk to all of you 7 before dinner. I hope you got enough rest." Sejin said with concern.

"Ahh! Sure! Don't worry, we're fine. We'll be there. Just might run a little late because, you know." Hoseok said as he motioned at the sleeping Yoongi.

"No problem! Well, I'll be off then. See you later." Sejin said before picking his laptop back up. Bowing as he excused himself.

\---

"Waah, this place is really nice isn't it?" Taehyung said as he looked around the long hallway they were wandering.

"Ohh! What happened there? That room looked...destroyed?" Jimin said with uncertainty, pointing at a certain by the other end of the hallway.

"Ahh, Namjoon-ssi accidentally did that. He was still not that adept with his ability's limits." A voice behind the two suddenly said.

"Ahh! President....Bong?" Taehyung said, unsure.

"Aigoo. It's President Bang Taehyungie." Jimin quickly corrected Taehyung. laughing as he gave a polite bow.

"Ahh! Yes! I'm sorry!" Taehyung immediately apologized as he gave a polite bow as well.

"Hahahaha it's fine, it's fine." President Bang immediately assured Taehyung before laughing a little.

"I hope you're finding yourselves comfortable." The President concernedly said.

"We are! Waah, this place is so beautiful! And the beds were so comfortable!" Jimin said with excitement plastered on his eyes.

"They are! I kinda want a separate room with my Jiminie though." Taehyung said, almost whispering.

"Hahahaha! I'm glad to hear that!" The President happily exclaimed.

"With regards to the rooms, I hope you don't mind. But you'll be with five others." The President continued.

"Ahh! It's okay! We don't mind!" Jimin immediately said.

"Right, Taehyungie?" Jimin said as he faced Taehyung, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Argh, fine Jiminie." Taehyung said with another defeated sigh.

"Ahh! Which reminds me, I want to talk with all of you seven later. When you're done taking a look, please come by my office." The President said as he remembered his plan.

"Ohh, sure! We'll be there!" Jimin immediately said.

"Yeah, we'll drop by after we find wherever room Jin-hyung tucked Yeonjun and Soobin in." Taehyung added.

"Ahh so that's what you were looking for. They're just right by the corner, the room right next to the room Namjoon-ssi destroyed." President Bang said before laughing.

"Thank you!" Jimin happily thanked the President, before excitedly taking Taehyung's hand. Practically dragging him with excitement.

"You're welcome! See you later!" President Bang called out as he waved, earning happy little waves from the two as they ran.

\---

\---

"Hello? Is anybody inside?" Jimin's voice echoed from the outside, as Jungkook immediately rushed to open the door.

"Ahh! We're all here!" Jungkook happily said upon greeting both Jimin and Taehyung.

"Ahh, were we late? We're very sorry." Taehyung immediately apologized as they entered.

"No, not at all!" President Bang's voice were heard from a distance, making both Jimin and Taehyung look. Finding the President sitting on his desk. Two long couches occupied by at least five other people.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." President Bang added as he gestured the two to sit on the couches. The two then sat, instantly making themselves comfortable as they looked around. Finding familiar faces, who they immediately smiled at.

"Now that you're all here, shall we start?" The President asked as he looked at each and everyone's faces. All who gave a silent nod, each looking at him with anticipation.

"Ever since this, all of this started. People, including us were starting to lose hope. I know, that everyone within this room, had thought of it as well. Giving up." The President started, speaking in a serious tone as he looked at their faces.

"Humanity have suffered great losses. Those monsters, those monsters who were once our fellow humans. Proved to be beyond us. Beyond normal humans. They proved to be too strong, normal weapons barely doing anything against them. And the appearances of even stronger monsters, are enough to almost snuff out the remaining embers of hope we had."

"However, if there is one thing I've learned in life. Is that, there is hope. There is always hope."

"It took us some time, but we finally find a way. A way to fight back."

"A project, a simple project that will change our life as we know it. A simple project that will revitalize civilization. A simple project, that will bring hope."

"We call it, Project Bulletproof." The President proudly said with a smile, almost in tears as he saw the seven boys. Carefully listening, looking at him with their wide eyes.

"Why Bulletproof you might ask?" The President continued.

"Because you seven, will serve as Humanity's shields against those monsters. Seven, impenetrable, unbreakable, bulletproof shields. That will not only defend humanity, but fight for it as well. You seven will be, our hope."

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..." Yoongi said as he counted, not counting himself but counting Sejin.

"Ahh that made me nervous. I thought for a minute there were just six of you guys." Yoongi whispered to Hoseok.

"Wah this hyung, Mr. Sejin isn't included you know. You are." Hoseok whispered back.

"Oh? Really? Wow...that's kinda awesome." Yoongi said as he smiled.

"Phew." Hoseok mumbled to himself, at least relieved that Yoongi didn't react violently.

"Aigoo, I'm starting to become nervous! What if I fail? What if I don't do enough? What if I disappoint you guys. Wah, I'm so sorry." Jimin immediately said, concerned of his performance.

"Ya! Stop saying that Jiminie! You're awesome, and I know you will do great!" Taehyung quickly dismissed Jimin.

"Me on the other hand, I don't think I can do much." Taehyung then added.

"I think both hyungs will do great! You two are awesome!" Jungkook immediately cheered the two.

"Wait wait wait, I don't think my ability is that good for fighting though?" Hoseok said as he raised his hand.

"Me too! I think." Jin followed.

"Jin-hyung, you're ability is really good. I think it's really helpful." Namjoon encouraged the older.

"Hah, I think mine is the best." Yoongi boldly said.

"I can just shoot water spouts out of my hands." Yoongi added.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure you were firing flames out of your hands hyung." Hoseok whispered.

"Oh was I? Wrong dream I guess, sorry." Yoongi whispered back, embarrassed.

President Bang and Sejin looked at each other, exchanging smiles as they watched the seven boys. Both happy and relieved, that despite not being the actual seven they were looking for. They immediately knew, that they were the seven they needed. Their seven Bulletproof Boy Scouts.

"So, I believe it's time for us to formally know you?" President Bang enthusiastically said as he stood.

"Why don't we start with you, Namjoon-ssi. Please introduce yourself, along with your ability?" The President said as he turned towards Namjoon.

"Ahh, me? Sure." Namjoon said as he adjusted himself. Glancing around before speaking, finding himself chuckling when his eyes met Jin, who immediately gave him a wink.

"My name is Kim Namjoon. I'm the first member to join. And uhm...ah yes! My ability is Telekinesis. I can basically move things using my mind." Namjoon said before giving a polite bow as he sat.

"Wah very good very nice! So cool!" Jin immediately exclaimed, earning the attention from everyone around the room.

"Ahh hello hello. My name is Kim Seokjin. I'm the second member to join." Jin confidently introduced himself after Namjoon.

"My ability is....I honestly don't know what it is. But I can make a....wall?" Jin said, uncertain with his ability himself.

"That's okay! We'll figure out your abilities later." Sejin immediately assured Jin, who then bowed as he let the others introduce themselves.

"You go next Jiminie." Taehyung whispered to Jimin, although it wasn't really a whisper considering everyone else heard it.

"Aigoo. Okay. I'm Jiminie, Park Jimin. My ability is I can produce....snow!" Jimin exclaimed as he held his palm out, a tiny snowflake emerging from it.

Gasps of amusement and excitement then filled the room, as they marveled at the beautiful snowflake floating about on Jimin's palm.

"Wow...you're already so good at it. You're great Jiminie!" Taehyung immediately praised Jimin.

"That's really beautiful Jimin-hyung, and awesome too!" Jungkook followed.

"Wah, it is pretty. Not as pretty as my face though." Jin added before winking at Namjoon.

"Wah, isn't it pretty hyung?" Hoseok told Yoongi, who was equally amazed and in awe.

"It is...aw now I wish I had that ability instead." Yoongi jokingly said.

"To be able to use his ability with such delicateness...unbelievable. Really wonderful." President Bang said, as he too marveled. While Sejin was left speechless.

"Ahhh, it's not that much. Thank you!" Jimin shyly said, flustered and red as he took his sit.

"Ahh, I guess I'm next. I...I think I can freeze stuff? Ahh! I'm Kim Taehyung I'm sorry. That's all!" Taehyung said, clearly shy and nervous as he quickly sat right after.

"Ahh! That was awesome! Such a strong ability! I remember seeing the frozen monsters that hyung froze." Jungkook immediately said as he raised his hand to speak.

"Ohh, yes! I remember that too! It really is a strong ability. Wah, I wish my ability was as good." Hoseok said before laughing awkwardly.

"I think Taehyung's ability got a lot of potential, but I think we should handle it with care. It might cause friendly fire." Namjoon spoke.

"Wah, Namjoon-ssi is right! Wah, such a big brain!" Jin exaggeratedly agreed.

"Heh, if that can cause friendly fire, what more when it comes to my ability? It's literal fire." Yoongi whispered to Hoseok before laughing at his own joke.

"Very funny hyung." Hoseok said with an unamused look.

"Isn't Taehyungie great?!" Jimin exclaimed with enthusiasm, while everyone agreed on their own way.

"Ahh, I don't think is much...but thank you." Taehyung shyly said.

The room then settled down, as they waited for the next one to speak.

"Uhm...I guess it's our turn hyung." Hoseok whispered before standing up to introduce himself.

"Hello! I'm Jung Hoseok! My ability is....I can make vines sprout I think? Other plants too I think. And I can control them for some reason. I think. Thank you for listening!" Hoseok said.

"I remember him! He and the one who can control fire saved me. Ah! Thank you so much once again! I owe my life to you two!" Namjoon immediately thanked the two.

"Ahh! It's okay! You're welcome! I'm pretty sure anyone else would've done the same." Hoseok said with a huge smile.

"Controlling plants? That's so awesome Hoseokie-hyung! You can make life! That's really really awesome!" Jimin said with excitement, already excited to ask his hyung to make him beautiful flowers and other plants to keep.

"You want Hoseokie-hyung to make you flowers don't you, Jiminie?" Taehyung said with a fond smile.

"Wah, thank you for saving Namjoon! You really did the Earth a huge favor." Jin said as he thanked Hoseok and Yoongi.

"O-kay?" Hoseok responded.

"For real hyung, what is up with Jin-hyung? What's his deal?" Hoseok whispered to Yoongi.

"Psh, isn't it obvious?" Yoongi whispered back.

"He's high." 

"Uhh...I don't think it's that hyung." Hoseok said with another unamused face.

Hoseok then turned towards Jin, finding the latter winking at him.

"On second thought. You may just be right." 

"Ahh! I think it's my turn." Yoongi added as he slowly stood.

"Ow ow ow ow my back. What the?" Yoongi said as he felt something crack after he stood.

"Aish, I feel old. Anyway, I'm Yoongi. Min Yoongi. I can do this." Yoongi continued before making flames erupt out of his hand, immediately torching the ceiling above him.

Surprising, if not causing everyone to panic.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung immediately called.

"I know!" Jimin exclaimed, immediately using his ability to put out the remaining embers on the ceiling.

"I...totally forgot that could happen. I'm so sorry." Yoongi apologized before shyly taking his seat.

"It's okay....the ceiling needs renovation anyway." President Bang said as he looked at his torched ceiling.

"I can make do with tha-"

Suddenly, the ceiling came crashing down.

"Woah!" Namjoon gasped, stopping the burnt up pieces of wood just in time.

"Well, I've always wanted to get a new....ceiling." President Bang said before chuckling.

"We definitely need to train you more." Sejin said.

"I think we all need training, besides, I think we haven't exactly found out what our abilities are. Their extent, and weakness." Namjoon said as he slowly placed the burnt up pieces of wood. Hoping to make Yoongi feel less embarrassed.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Jin immediately followed.

"Well..I do think we really need more training. I believe we can do better!" Jimin said with a determined look.

"I agree with Jiminie." Taehyung added.

President Bang and Sejin then looked at each other, exchanging yet another smile from the unexpected display of camaraderie among the seven.

"Ahh, Jungkook-ssi? I believe you're the only left." President Bang said as he gestured for Jungkook.

"Ahh! Yes! My name is Jeon Jungkook! Nice to meet you! My ability is I can punch and kick so hard! Kind of super strength I think? I look forward to working with all of you! Thank you!" Jungkook said as he quickly did his introduction, sitting right back down after.

"That's so cool, Jungkook-ah! I bet you're the strongest one here!" Jimin excitedly said.

"Ahh-no! I don't think so!" Jungkook shyly disagreed.

"Not gonna lie, that ability is awesome." Taehyung said.

"Ahh! Thank you hyung!" Jungkook shyly thanked Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, he's really good at what he does. I can vouch that he can really be the strongest member we have." Namjoon said before looking at Jungkook with a proud smile.

"Ahh! No! I'm sure you're stronger hyung!" Jungkook immediately dismissed Namjoon.

"Wah this brat. Namjoon is right you know?" Jin teasingly scolded the youngest.

"I think Jungkookie's really awesome, don't you think so hyung?" Hoseok told Yoongi.

"I think so too, John cookie, we're depending on you!" Yoongi said before smiling.

"Wah this hyung, that could've been a really heartwarming moment if you just said his name correctly." Hoseok said with a sigh.

Jungkook then looked at his hyungs, shyly smiling with his wide doe-like eyes. Thanking them profusely as he looked at them with admiration.

Suddenly, Sejin held his earpiece as someone spoke through.

"Ahh, President, it's PDogg. He's done setting up." Sejin immediately told the President.

Everyone then looked at the President in anticipation, waiting for his next words.

"I believe it's time we test, figure out, and train your abilities further."

"We'll be beginning your training."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so so much for patiently waiting, and I am sorry for the wait! I know it took way longer than usual, I'm really sorry. I have been very busy and caught up with real-life matters. Thank you for your understanding and continued support! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	13. Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And follow this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_That evening_

"Sejin?" 

"Yes, President Bang?"

"Are we certain that this is the right way to...do this?"

"I...think so? PDogg insisted it to be this way."

"Then...why are Taehyung-ssi and Jimin-ssi frozen?"

"I don't kno-"

"Is that Seokjin trapped inside his own barrier?"

"I believe it is-"

"Are those burning giant vines I see thrashing around the city?"

"It seems-"

"Is that Namjoon I see passed out on the ground?"

"Sure looks tha-"

"And those occasional earthquakes are Jungkook I suppose?"

"I-"

_A few hours ago_

"Oh? Are we really going out this evening? Already?" Seokjin asked as he followed PDogg and the rest.

"Yes we are." PDogg swiftly replied.

"Don't you think it's too....soon?" Seokjin added as he lazily and sleepily dragged his feet.

"Trust me, after this night you'll be a whole lot stronger. And not only that, far better at controlling your abilities." PDogg assured them as he looked at everyone.

"Phew...damn...shit..." Namjoon repeatedly whispered, cursing as he lightly slapped his face.

"Hyung?" Jungkook asked concernedly.

"Ahh! Jungkookie. I'm sorry, don't mind me." Namjoon said with a fake smile, hoping to hide his clearly sweaty and red face.

"Hyung, you are definitely not okay. What's wrong?" Jungkook asked.

"I don't know...It's just that I didn't expect President Bang to debut us...this early. We're barely ready." Namjoon said with clear nervousness.

"Well...President Bang said the sooner we can let the people know, the better. Might pull those who are over the edges, right back into the light of hope." Jungkook said proudly.

"You heard that from an anime didn't you?" Namjoon said with a chuckle.

"Yep." Jungkook instantly replied.

"But ahhhhhh...I don't know. I feel really pressured. I feel like I'll pass out any minute." Namjoon said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Don't worry hyung, I know you'll do well. And hyungs too." Jungkook said with a smile.

"Pst...Hobi." Yoongi called Hoseok, who was walking slightly in front of him.

"Hmm? What is it hyung?" Hoseok replied, slowing down a little, waiting for the older to catch up.

"I was just thinking. Wouldn't it be awesome if you can make a giant vine sprout with your ability. Then I'll give it fire, then we'll just swipe off any monsters we see with it? That way we don't need to do anything. We'll just let your giant vine swat all those monsters, who will then burn with my fire?" Yoongi suggested.

"Oh! That might actually work hyung." Hoseok said, a huge expression of amazement plastered on his face.

"And that way, we would be safer right? Wah, I'm not gonna lie I'm still scared of those monsters." Hoseok added, rubbing his shoulders as he shuddered.

"Aish, exactly. Why else would I propose the idea?" Yoongi replied.

"Tae...I'm a little nervous." Jimin whispered as he held Taehyung's hand tighter.

"Ahh..don't worry I'll protect you Jiminie." Taehyung immediately assured Jimin.

"Aigoo, not about that. I know you will, and our members too. It's just that...you know?" Jimin whispered as he pointed at Sejin, walking a little in front of them holding a digital camera.

"Ahh! That?! Just act cool Jiminie. Don't worry I'll teach you how to be cool later." Taehyung said with a wink.

"Wah! You will? Thank you! I'm depending on you!" Jimin happily said.

"Ha! I'll make sure we'll be really really really cool later. Trust me." Taehyung said proudly.

_Present time_

"Sehyunge(Taehyungie)" Jimin, encased in ice tried speaking. Barely able to move his mouth.

"Nges Ngemeneh?(Yes Jiminie?)" Taehyung replied, eyes slightly moving towards Jimin.

"I ngont ngink ngis is nga ngind ngof ngool ngai want(I don't think this is the kind of cool I want)" Jimin replied.

"Ngaim ngorry ngemeneh, ngast ngeb meh ngaym ngai will mree us(I'm sorry Jiminie, just give me time I will free us)" Taehyung replied, doing his best to snap his fingers.

Taehyung tried and tried, but found himself unable to. The hard ice encasing them hindering his movements.

"Ya! How do I remove this thing?!" Seokjin exclaimed, pounding at what seemed like a cube of barrier encasing him.

"This ability doesn't listen to me! I said protect Namjoon! Namjoon not me! Aish!" Seokjin yelled, ruffling his hair in frustration as he looked at the unconscious Namjoon.

"Woah woah woah! Woaaah!" Hoseok gasped, cowering behind some rubble with Yoongi. As the vines he summoned continued thrashing indiscriminately. 

"Aish! Tell your vines to stop! The monsters here are dead already!" Yoongi exclaimed, peaking his head out a little to observe the thrashing vines.

"I'm trying hyung! They won't stop!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"Well at this rate it might just be your precious flaming vines that kill us!" Yoongi complained.

"Well you were the one who made them become flaming vines in the first place! I'm pretty sure that's why I can't control them!" Hoseok snarked back.

"Aish whatever! I'll just burn em up!" Yoongi exclaimed, positioning himself as he slowly stood.

Yoongi held his hands out, and not even a second later, flames erupted out of them. Instantly making their way towards the raging vines. However, Yoongi was surprised when he saw the vines move out of the way. Slithering away in order to avoid getting torched. And before Yoongi could even react, he found himself crashing on one of the buildings. Having been hit by one of the vines. Yoongi found himself lying on the rubble, and was about to stand, when he suddenly stopped.

"Aish, I'll just lie down here for a minute." Yoongi said as he lied his head back down, closing his eyes after peaking to see his surroundings.

"Ya! Hobi! Yoongi! Where are you two?! Help me!" Jin exclaimed at his earpiece.

"Ahh hyung! You help me! My vines will kill us!" Hoseok frantically yelled back.

"Where is Yoongi?!" Jin immediately asked.

"Ahh I don't know! I saw him crashing down somewhere, he got hit by my vines and he's not getting up!" Hoseok frantically yelled back once again, ducking down as specks of dirt rained on him.

"There's no way that brought him down, he's probably just too lazy to get up. Ahhh! Whatever good luck!" Jin responded before clicking a button on his earpiece.

"Jimin-ah! Taehyung-ah! Where are you?! Help me!" Jin immediately exclaimed, but was met with silence.

"Jimin-ah! Taehyung-ah! Hello?! Ya!" Jin tried again, but was met with silence yet again.

"Jungkook-ah! You better be there!" Jin exclaimed after pressing another button on his earpiece.

"Hmm? What's wrong hyung?" Jungkook calmly asked, and as soon as he responded, the various small earthquakes around the city stopped.

"Everything! Hobi is cowering somewhere, Yoongi is probably taking a nap, Jimin and Taehyung went God-knows-where they aren't responding. Namjoon is passed out, and I'm stuck in my barrier! Help me!" Jin frantically yelled back.

"What?! Really hyung?! Wait! I'm coming!" Jungkook responded before shutting his earpiece off. Indicating that he's on his way.

Not even a minute later, Jin found Jungkook running down towards them. Making Jin smile and sigh in relief.

Jungkook immediately picked the passed-out Namjoon, lifting him on his back as they made their way towards Seokjin.

"What happened hyung?" Jungkook asked as he gently sat Namjoon on the ground, carefully placing his back on Seokjin's barrier.

"Well right after PDogg told us to do our thing on our own, I immediately followed Namjoon-ah of course. I told Namjoon-ah that we should work together. I would protect him with my barrier while he continue to push forward. That way he can focus on the offense right? Well let's just say that I didn't actually get my power. And I end up encasing myself on my barrier instead. AND I don't know how to remove it! Namjoon-ah of course still managed to get rid of the monsters around us, he's Namjoon-ah after all. But as soon as he finished killing them all, he suddenly passed out! Wah! And here I was stucked! I can't even do anything to help Namjooon-ah! It pains my heart you kno-" 

"Hyung! I got it! What matters is you're both fine." Jungkook hushed Jin.

"So! Can you punch or kick this stupid barrier and set hyung free?" Jin pleaded.

"Sure hyung." Jungkook immediately responded, raising his fist as he prepared to punch through.

A loud bang was heard, echoing around the city, as Jungkook punched the barrier.

"Huh?" Jungkook looked in confusion, surprised to see the barrier with just a tiny crack.

"What's wrong Jungkook-ah? Are you at your limit? Just punch it two or three more times! You can do it! Hyung believes in you!" Jin naively cheered.

"Ahh, sure hyung. Just give me a second." Jungkook responded as he continued punching the barrier. The crack getting larger and larger with each punch, until finally, it broke. Shattering like glass as it disappeared. Jungkook then rushed to Namjoon, catching him and gently laying him down the ground.

"Finally I'm out! Thank you Jungkook-ah!" Seokjin thanked Jungkook, giving him pats on the back as he knelt to tend to Namjoon.

"Sure hyung, you're welcome." Jungkook responded as he looked at his fist. Eyes widening as he realized his knuckles were black and blue, bruised from breaking Seokjin's barrier.

"Ahh I hate that shitty barrier! What good is it even?! Wah I was so worried for Namjoon-ah. Thank goodness we didn't get attacked." Seokjin complained as he held Namjoon. 

Jungkook then looked at Seokjin, both with surprise and admiration. Immediately realizing how strong and helpful Seokjin's barrier could be.

"Ahh hyung, I'll go check on our other members. I'll do my best to help hyungs." Jungkook said as he stood. Earning another thank you and be careful from Seokjin, before making his way out.

Jungkook ran around the city, going to where the very noticeable giant flaming thrashing vines are. immediately finding Hoseok hiding behind some rubble.

"Jungkookie! Wah! I'm saved!" Hoseok immediately exclaimed, hugging Jungkook in the process. Almost in tears as he thanked the younger over and over.

"What's going on here Hobi-hyung? Where's Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook asked as Hoseok settled down.

"My vines won't follow me! And Yoongi-hyung is not coming out of the rubble!" Hoseok immediately exclaimed with panic.

Jungkook looked at the vines, observing them for a moment before tilting his head. 

"Hobi-hyung, aren't your plants like...sentient?" Jungkook asked.

"Sentient? Ahh! Like alive? Yes of course! I mean...they're kinda moving on their own so I think they're alive?" Hoseok responded.

"Hyung, I think they're not listening to you because they're in pain. The flames are hurting them, I think it might even be killing them." Jungkook said softly as he pointed at the vines.

"Oh no! You are right! Ahh! I'm so stupid! What should we do?! Oh no! I'm sorry!" Hoseok exclaimed, turning towards his plants as he apologized.

"Ahh! Jimin-hyung can put them out!" Jungkook suggested.

"Ahh! Yes, Jiminnie! But where is he?! I haven't heard of him and Taehyungie!" Hoseok exclaimed.

Just then, Jungkook heard static from his earpiece. Jungkook pressed a button, and was surprised to hear President Bang's voice.

"Jungkook-ssi? Do you hear me?" President Bang spoke.

"Ahh yes President Bang." Jungkook immediately responded.

"PDogg doesn't want us to interfere with your 'training' but I'm afraid if left be, Taehyung-ssi and Jimin-ssi might get harmed." President Bang said with concern.

"Oh! What happened with hyungs? Where are they?" Jungkook immediately responded, worried not any less than the President.

"Climb the highest building on your left, from there I'm pretty sure you'll see them. It's not that noticeable when you're on low ground, but you can easily spot it as soon as you go high." President Bang explained.

"Ahh wait Jungkook-ssi, you'll need to find Yoongi-ssi first. Okay that's all I'm going to say, PDogg is shoting glares at me. Good luck!" President Bang said before having their conversation come to an abrupt end.

Jungkook was about to thank President Bang, but immediately realized that he's no longer on the other end.

"Hobi-hyung, which way did you last see Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook immediately asked. Not sparing any moment.

"Ahh, somewhere over there." Hoseok said as he pointed at a nearby building, damaged as rubble littered the ground.

Jungkook thanked Hoseok and wasted no time, immediately running off towards the building. Immediately spotting Yoongi as soon as he arrived.

"Hyung! Are you okay?!" Jungkook asked, in panic as he saw Yoongi lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Mmmm, Jo-John Cookie?" Yoongi softly mumbled.

"Hyung! We need your help!" Jungkook exclaimed as soon as he realized Yoongi was fine.

"Eh...I'm sure you guys can handle it. Literally all of you are stronger than me." Yoongi dismissed as he positioned himself in a more comfortable one.

"Hyung! Jimin-hyung and Tae-hyung are in danger! Only you can help them!" Jungkook frantically explained.

"Oh?" Yoongi gasped as he sat right up. 

"Where are they? Take me to them." Yoongi immediately said with a serious tone. Shocking Jungkook, but making him relieved nonetheless. Immediately, Jungkook carried Yoongi on his back, making their way out of the building. Jungkook then looked around, remembering the last instruction their President told him. Jungkook scanned the buildings, looking up as he examined them. Searching for the highest possible one, and as soon as he found it. He immediately prepared. Squatting down a little as he gathered momentum, letting out a deep breath before finally releasing them. And just like that, Jungkook set off like a rocket, the ground below them cracking. Accompanied by a booming sound as he launched himself up. Yoongi held on him tighter, wanting to scream but stopping himself to avoid the embarrassment. Yoongi bit his lip as he felt the air on his hair and face, it was as if he was on a roller coaster that suddenly went down a steep, only this time. It was upwards. The two then found themselves hovering atop a building, Softly landing as the momentum died down. Jungkook immediately went towards the other end, scanning the ground below them. Stopping when he saw something very noticeable from afar. A huge pillar of ice. 

"That must be them." Jungkook told his hyung.

"Then let's go." Yoongi swiftly replied. And with a nod, Jungkook set off once again. Hopping atop the buildings towards the pillar of ice.

Jungkook landed on the ground after another jump, wasting no time once again as he immediately ran towards the pillar of ice.

"Hyungs!" Jungkook immediately called as soon as he arrived, before putting Yoongi down gently.

He saw Jimin and Taehyung's eyes move, looking at him with a look of relief.

"We'll get you out!" Jungkook assured the two as Yoongi prepared.

"Aish how did you two end up this way?" Yoongi complained as he held his palm out.

"I don't think they can answer hyung." Jungkook responded.

"Aish I know, it was a rhetorical question." Yoongi responded as he made little flames erupt off his palm. Not wanting to accidentally end up hurting the two.

"Wow..." Jungkook thought to himself, amazed and surprised that Yoongi could control his flames with such precision.

"Tsk. I knew it." Yoongi suddenly said.

"Taehyung's ice is not that weak. It won't melt off easy." Yoongi explained.

"Johncookie step back a little." Yoongi said as he himself took a couple of steps back. Jungkook following him.

Yoongi then held both his hands out, making huge flames erupt out of them. 

After a few seconds, Yoongi stopped, checking the ice pillar. Finding it mostly still intact.

"How strong is this thing?!" Yoongi exclaimed, thinking his attack did close to nothing.

"Hyung! Keep doing it!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"It's not doing anything!" Yoongi replied.

"No! Look hyung!" Jungkook exclaimed, pointing at Taehyung, head slightly moving. 

"Oh." Yoongi mumbled.

Yoongi then held his hands out once again, and just like before. Flames erupted out of them. 

Yoongi continued, doing his best as he relentlessly torched the ice pillar. Hoping that once he stopped, they would finally be able to take the two out.

"Ahh....I think I'm at my limit." Yoongi mumbled as his flames started to grow weaker, until finally. They ran out.

"Did...did it melt off?" Yoongi weakly asked, slowly kneeling on the ground as he yearned for something to support his weight. Feeling his body grow heavy from exhaustion.

Smoke filled the area, a common reaction when something hot meets with something cold. The two patiently waited for the smoke to clear out. Until finally, it did.

Revealing the ice pillar still mostly intact.

"Damn it...I'm sorry." Yoongi cursed and apologized, when suddenly, they heard something crack. Followed by the entire ice pillar disappearing. Leaving only smoke going up the sky behind.

"Wah, thank you hyung!" They heard a familiar voice.

"I thought we'd freeze to death. Thanks hyung." Another familiar voice.

And there emerged from the smoke, both Taehyung and Jimin.

"Oh...how?" Yoongi asked with a small smile on his face, relieved to find the two well.

"Ahh! Your flames melted the inside of my ice, just enough for me to be able to move my fingers. And when my fingers were free, I managed to dispell my ice. I think?" Taehyung explained, but was uncertain himself.

"Jimin-hyung!" Jungkook suddenly called.

"Ohh? Thank you too Jungkookie. I saw you bringing Yoongi-hyung here. You saved us!" Jimin said cheerily.

"Ahh-you're welcome hyung! Hoseok-hyung needs your help!" Jungkook immediately said.

"Ahh! Why? What happened?" Jimin asked with concern.

"I'll explain on the way!" Jungkook said as he gestured Jimin to ride on his back.

"Okay!" Jimin responded as he immediately climbed.

"Tae! Take care of Yoongi-hyung for a while! We'll be back!" Jimin said as he looked back at Taehyung.

"I know, take care!" Taehyung immediately replied. Jungkook then set off once again, zooming through the road before jumping towards the buildings once again.

"Here hyung." Jungkook said as he slowly put Jimin down, finding themselves on top of a building. Raging burning vines below them.

"Ahh, I see." Jimin immediately said. Realizing the situation almost instantly.

Jimin's eyes glowed as he held his hands up. And almost immediately, it started snowing. Jimin motioned his hands towards the vines, making a circular motion. Making the flurries of snow circle around the vines gracefully. Slowly wrapping themselves around the vines. The flames, slowly getting put out. And the vines, settling down slowly.

"Wow..." Jungkook mumbled as he watched the sight below them. Until finally, the flames were gone. 

"Those poor plants...why where they burning?" Jimin said, saddened by the event.

They then saw as slowly, the vines burrowed themselves back down the ground. Disappearing in sight as they saw Hoseok on the ground. Knees bent as he touched the ground. Standing up as he looked around. Stopping as he spotted the two, giving them a wide smile and a thumbs up. Earning waves from the two.

Jungkook then motioned for Jimin to climb on his back once again, to which Jimin immediately did. Jungkook then took a leap, landing down the ground, and running towards Hoseok.

"Wah! You guys really saved me! Thank you!" Hoseok happily thanked the two, giving the biggest smile he could. After all, he was so sure that if let be, the raging vines could've caused serious problems.

The three were then startled when they heard a loud fire-work like sound. The three looked up the sky, and saw a flare lighting the sky up faintly.

"Oh! It's over!" Jimin happily exclaimed.

"Wah, I'm nervous. I think I did horrible, I feel like I'll get scolded ah." Hoseok said with a sigh.

"Don't think like that hyung. Let's go." Jungkook cheered Hoseok up, patting his shoulder as they started to walk.

"I believe everyone is here?" PDogg said as soon as he saw Seokjin and a now-woken up Namjoon arrive.

PDogg then gestured for the boys to circle up around him, ready to give his comments after all the observations he did, while President Bang and Sejin watched.

"Do you think your first training was a success? Or a failure?" PDogg asked in a serious tone. Eyeing each of the seven, waiting for someone to answer. But all of them avoided his eyes, some looking on the ground, some on the dark skies, while some at nothing.

"Namjoon-ssi, you passed out didn't you?" PDogg suddenly said, catching Namjoon off guard.

"I-yes. I'm very sorry." Namjoon quickly apologized, bowing his head.

"Namjoon-ssi. You're a Telekinetic. Your mind is your power. Earlier, your thoughts were really clouded weren't they?" PDogg asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

"They...were." Namjoon answered softly.

"I'm sure you weren't expecting to drain yourself that early, were you?" PDogg asked once again.

"I...wasn't." Namjoon replied.

"The reason you drained yourself very early, was because your mind was clouded. You had countless thoughts running at the same time you were in combat. For any ability user with a mind-based ability, it's game over once you lost track of your thoughts. Your brain will not be able to keep up, thus using your ability becomes even more difficult. And even if you were successful in using your ability, it will take up more than the necessary energy. Which was the reason of your unexpected passing out." PDogg explained.

"Damn...that was hard to follow. I didn't get anything." Yoongi whispered to Hoseok.

"That...makes sense. I was so nervous with our unexpected debut. It was all that I've been thinking about during my fight earlier." Namjoon said as he started making sense of PDogg's words. PDogg then nodded before looking over towards Jin.

"Seokjin, ever since your ability manifested, you have been downsizing it's capabilities." PDogg started.

"But...it's useless. It didn't even do what I wanted it to." Seokjin complained.

"Believe me Seokjin, your ability will prove to be far more important than you think it is." PDogg said with a chuckle.

"Didn't you notice? Jungkook-ssi, an ability user with super strength. Couldn't break your barrier in one hit." PDogg added.

"Oh..." Seokjin mumbled.

"Jungkook-ssi, it hurts doesn't it?" PDogg suddenly asked, surprising Jungkook as he immediately knew what PDogg was referring to.

"Y-yes." Jungkook replied as he rubbed his knuckle.

"Seokjin-ssi, you know how strong Jungkook-ssi is. And not every single monster is as strong as Jungkook-ssi. Even higher leveled monsters can't compare to him. Now, if your barrier managed to survive, not just one. But multiple hits from Jungkook-ssi. Don't you think it would be unbreakable to other monsters?" PDogg explained.

"W-wow...I haven't thought of it that way." Seokjin said with a gasp and light smile.

"And trust me, I'm pretty sure that's not all your ability can do." PDogg said with a wink, earning a smile from Seokjin as he moved towards the next member.

"Taehyung-ssi, I suppose by now you're finally getting a concrete idea on how your ability works?" PDogg asked Taehyung, who was looking at his feet. Immediately shooting his head up to listen.

"I...think. But I'm not so sure." Taehyung said with uncertainty.

"Would you mind sharing with us?" PDogg asked with a smile.

"You might think I'm joking..." Taehyung said with clear embarrassment on his voice as he trailed off.

"But I think I can only use my ability when I'm with Jiminie." Taehyung said as he slowly looked at Jimin.

"Oh! Really Taehyungie?" Jimin asked, surprised.

"I believe I told you guys that you can choose your abilities right?" PDogg asked.

"But it's not something as simple as thinking of an ability you want. I believe, that there are abilities that are chosen not by your choice." PDogg continued before holding his chest.

"Some are chosen as by this." PDogg said as he tapped his chest once.

"I'm...not sure what to say." Taehyung said with both shyness and surprise.

"Abilities like yours are strong. Really really strong, Which was why they often have drawbacks. From what I've observed, your ability allows you to manipulate Ice Taehyung-ssi. However, you can't produce them." PDogg started to explain.

"However, with Jimin-ssi here who can manipulate and produce snow, he can give you means to use your ability. I believe that together, you two are unstoppable." PDogg said with fondness as he looked at Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi, watching you is always a sight to behold." PDogg started off with a compliment, making Jimin smile almost immediately.

"It never ceases to amaze me how adept you already are with your ability. And not only were you able to use it effectively, you were able to use it gracefully as well. Watching you is like...art." PDogg said with clear amazement on his face, and sincerity on his voice. Making Jimin smile even wider.

"It's like you were born to have that ability. Jimin-ssi, you've always loved snow didn't you?" PDogg suddenly asked.

"I do! I've always loved snow! More than anything!" Jimin immediately responded.

"Anything?" Taehyung whispered with a pout.

"And your love for snow is clearly manifested through the wonders of your work. And as I've said, I believe that together with Taehyung-ssi. You are unstoppable." PDogg ended with another compliment.

"Wah! Thank you!" Jimin happily thanked PDogg before excitedly facing Taehyung.

"Yoongi-ssi, I believe both you and Hoseok-ssi now understand that you can't always make things more convenient. As even though things might seem to work, it will end up biting you afterwards." PDogg said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...we kinda get that." Yoongi mumbled.

"Anyway, Yoongi-ssi. You did well." PDogg said, surprising Yoongi.

"I did?" Yoongi asked.

"You did. And that's all I have to say to you." PDogg said as he tapped Yoongi's shoulder. Making the latter confused, but happy at the same time. 

PDogg gave him another smile, happy and content. As he was happy with Yoongi's performance. For out of the seven, he had a special test for Yoongi. And that is, whether he will react accordingly with his members in danger, or would he still dismiss everything. It made PDogg happy and relieved, to actually see that in actuality, Yoongi wouldn't hesitate to run off to help his members. Not even giving it a second thought.

"Hoseok-ssi. I believe you learned something tonight as well, didn't you?" PDogg asked, shifting his gaze to Hoseok.

"Ahh! Yes! Wah, I feel stupid. I failed my plants. I feel really bad. I'm so sorry my plants." Hoseok said, apologizing as he looked at the ground.

"Your ability is very rare as well Hoseok-ssi, you are able to to produce life. And I believe that you really love and care for life. It's just that, you didn't realize your mistake at first. But, what matters is that you now realize it. And I believe that with that knowledge, you would be able to use your ability more efficiently and properly." PDogg told Hoseok.

"Yes! I definitely will! Thank you!" Hoseok immediately thanked PDogg.

"Finally, our maknae." PDogg said with a wide smile as he faced Jungkook, who bit his upper lip with nervousness.

"I remember some time ago, Namjoon-ssi told me that Jeon Jungkook is good at everything." PDogg said as he glanced at Namjoon, smiling before continuing.

"And tonight, I believe that was proven true." 

"Uhm..." Jungkook mumbled as his ears started turning red, shy and embarrassed. With a faint hint of happiness.

"You did well, exceptionally well. You managed to not only eliminate the remaining monsters all around the city. You also managed to help your members. And not once did you panic. Accomplishing everything with efficiency and heart." PDogg said as he shook his head, completely amazed and in awe.

"Just, amazing." PDogg said with a smile.

"Wah, that's our Jungkookie!" Jimin suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Well, that is indeed or Jungkookie." Taehyung said with a smile.

"You never disappoint, Jungkookie." Namjoon said with a smile as well, following Jimin's applause.

"Wah Jungkookie so awesome indeed!" Jin said with an exaggerated clap.

"You really helped us back there Jungkookie. You're cool!" Hoseok said with a thumbs up, clapping afterwards.

"We should call you 'Golden Maknae Jungkookie' or something." Yoongi said with a huge smile.

"Wah! Yoongi-hyung actually called Jungkookie Jungkookie!" Hoseok immediately exclaimed, followed by laughter from everyone.

"Th-thank you hyungs!" Jungkook said with a shy smile, brushing the back of his hair as his smile grew wider.

PDogg then looked at the boys fondly as they conversed, before making his way towards President Bang and Sejin.

"That was amazing." President Bang immediately said.

"I assume the training was a success?" Sejin asked with a smile.

"Of course it is." PDogg immediately replied with a smile.

"I never doubted." President Bang said proudly.

"Yeah sure you didn't." Sejin whispered with a chuckle.

"What was that?" President Bang asked.

"Ahh, I said shouldn't we record now?" Sejin replied.

"Ahh! You're right!" President Bang exclaimed.

President Bang then called the boys immediately. Instructing them while Sejin prepared the camera. PDogg running around, gathering monster corpses which he arranged. Piling them up to form mountains of monster corpses.

"So, we just need to stand in the background being all cool like?" Jin asked.

"Yes, but do try to be not extra distracting. We need the viewers to get our message." President Bang said.

"Can I like make tiny flames come out of me?" Yoongi asked.

"Sure Yoongi-ssi. Just tiny flames." President Bang replied.

"Ah! Can I make some rocks levitate around me?" Namjoon asked as well.

"Of course Namjoon-ssi. Do whatever you want." President Bang said with a chuckle.

"Jiminie! Can you like make it snow behind me? I want to look cool." Taehyung asked Jimin.

"Sure Taehyungie! I'll make you look cool, and feel cool!" Jimin said innocently.

"I'll just stand." Hoseok said, nervous at the thought that the world will see him.

"I was going to flex my muscles, but then I realized I'm skinny. Some time in the future I guess." Jungkook said with a chuckle.

"Ready?" Sejin asked.

"Yes!"

The video started recording, with President Bang speaking directly to the audience. informing them of the new-found way to fight. That there is still hope. That the seven bulletproof boys will be humanity's shields. And not only that, that everyone is welcome to be their own hero. That humans, can fight. And not only fight, but win.

That there is still hope. 

And that we, can still dream.

The video then cut, everyone immediately rushing to check the video. Each looking at themselves all throughout the video, smiling in content at their appearance and performance. Even though, at the boys' case, it was just them standing on the background doing their best to look cool.

"Wah! That was very moving, President Bang!" Jimin happily cheered.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Taehyung immediately agreed.

"That was very inspiring." Namjoon added.

"Very inspiring." Seokjin immediately added.

"And I look cool too." Yoongi mumbled with content.

"Ahh Jungkookie! You actually flexed!" Hoseok said as he pointed at Jungkook from the video, laughing immediately.

"Well, I figured it's a once in a lifetime appearance hyung. Might as well make the most out of it." Jungkook said shyly.

The boys then continued talking about the video, content and happy.

Content of themselves, and happy. That finally, humanity will learn. That there is still hope.

A few hours after the group went back home, and the sun finally started rising. Indicating the new that lies ahead. President Bang left with PDogg, leaving Sejin in charge of the building. As they made their way to various broadcast stations. It might be odd for two random men to show up at a broadcast station, suddenly asking them to play their video on the channels, but President Bang and PDogg succeeded anyway. As a few hours later, their video started appearing on various TV channels. And shortly, circulating all around the internet. 

Informing the world, of the existence of the seven boys.

_Daegu_

"Wow." A young boy said as he gently placed his guitar down the floor, eyes fixated on the broadcast that he and his family were watching.

"Is that real dear?" The boy's mother asked the boy's father.

"I..think? I mean at this point anything is possible dear." The boy's father responded.

"Mom, dad, can I be like them?" The boy suddenly asked, pointing at the boys that the man on the video was talking about.

"Wow, Bamgyu wants to be a hero?" One of the boy's older brother teased.

"Well, I think Bamgyu will do good." The boy's other older brother remarked. Earning a little smile from the boy.

"Of course you can baby." The boy's mother said as she gave his son a fond smile.

"Yes you can, our dear Beomgyu. Just...not for now." The boy's father said with a chuckle.

Still, earning a wide smile of pure happiness and excitement from the boy.

_Seoul_

"A way to fight huh?" A boy said as he picked up the book he placed down the table.

"I hope it's real." The boy thought to himself before opening his book, continuing his reading which was interrupted by the sudden broadcast.

"Taehyun? Lunch is ready!" The boy's mom called out.

"Ah, coming mom!" The boy replied before hastily making his way.

_Incheon_

_"It must be them."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They must be the ones who took out Watt and his lackeys."_

_"Who the hell is Watt?"_

_"You forgetful hag. The big headed sick-o."_

_"Well you should've just said the big headed sick-o in the first place."_

_"Yeah, the forgetful hag also happens to be a mannerless bitch."_

_"Tsk, I just don't bother remembering the names of every insect I see."_

_"Or you could just be a really forgetful hag and a mannerless bitch."_

_"Stop testing my patience."_

_"Why would I test your patience? When you have none?"_

_"Enough of it, you two. Take things seriously."_

_"Hoho, why Maggy? Getting scared of the fat man and his seven little dwarfs?"_

_"HAHAHAHA"_

_"Shut up Sandra. Unless you want to follow Watt and his lackeys right here and right now?"_

_"Ahh there it is, the hot-headed Maggy we know."_

_"You shut up too Xina. I don't want to end you two right here and right now. Not yet, at least."_

_"Hoho, not yet? And why is that?"_

_"Yes, do tell me more."_

_"Well as much as I hate it, if those morons did take Watt and his lackeys down, I'll need your ugly faces to destroy them."_

_"So? When are we going to attack?"_

_"I guess your brain is as thin as your sand."_

_"Want to get chopped into pieces by that thin sand?"_

_"Oh please do chop her up. I'd love to be the sole empress of Incheon."_

_"Listen you hags. Why would we bother attacking them prematurely? When we can take our time and prepare, for them to come to us."_

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for patiently waiting! Here is the 13th Chapter of Before Summer, finally. I am so sorry for the wait once again, as with normal life slightly reverting back, I don't have as much time as I used to. Having less and less time each day to write. Rest assured that I am doing my best to write whenever I can, releasing chapters as soon as I can. Although it still took quite some time. Thank you so so much for waiting patiently!  
> Additional note: The 14th Chapter will come out on the 12th of August. It will be a looooong chapter, hence the longer release. Thank you for understanding!


	14. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And learn of this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

_Three years after broadcast_

"So about those two, how are their 'studies' going?" 

"They're doing good President, I believe they've learned everything they need to learn."

"I believe by now, you can see the potential that I'm seeing from those two?"

"I do, President. In fact, it's making me wonder why we haven't given them their own necklaces yet."

"Ahh, about that. You see, their current guardian doesn't want to. At least, for now. Until we met his conditions."

"Ahh I see. May I ask what these conditions?"

"Their guardian said he will only allow the boys to go out if, and only if we manage to find them a group. At least of five members if I recall correctly."

"Ahh I see, could this be the reason for Project Tomorrow perhaps?"

"Correct. Which leads me to the question, how are the applications going?"

"Out of the fifty four applicants, I'm afraid only two were compatible. It's very difficult to find compatible individuals."

"It is. Three year ago up to now, we only managed to get three new ability users that managed to transcend the Red Rank."

"Just us and Lee-Hyun I suppose?"

"Yes, and since he has a mission of his own, we have no choice but to send just you and Slow Rabbit on missions alone."

"That's fine President, we somehow keep on managing. As long as it's just Threat Level 3s and below."

"I understand, and rest assured that we only send our hunters on missions we know they can manage."

"Of course, we know President. Thank you very much for your consideration."

"Which reminds me, while I was on my way here, Mr. PDogg asked me to tell you that he needs to talk to you in the control room."

"I see, this is bad."

"What's the matter, President?"

"You'll know soon. And I'm afraid, we might need to speed up Project Tomorrow. As fast as we could."

"I will put all my efforts into it President, Besides, I haven't checked today's applications. There might be some compatible ones."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for your work Adora."

"You're welcome President."

"Ahhh! I'm so tired!" Taehyung exclaimed as soon as he swung to doors into their quarters open.

"Aigoo, Taehyungi-ssi they might be resting. Keep it down." Jimin whispered as he followed Taehyung.

"Ohh? You're back. How was Mokpo?" Namjoon inquired, placing a small pocketbook he's reading down on his lap to greet the two.

"Ahh hyungs! We missed you!" Jungkook excitedly exclaimed as he immediately ran to hug the two.

"Aigoo, we missed you guys too." Jimin said with fondness as he ruffled the hair of the youngest.

"Us? Or just Jimin?" Taehyung teased the youngest, who in return grew flustered as he denied.

"Just kidding. We missed you too Jungkook-ah." Taehyung said as he and Jimin hugged the youngest tighter.

"Ya! You little shits, my Namjoon asked how was Mokpo. Did he not?" Seokjin exclaimed, hands on his waist as he approached.

"Ahh! We did our mission hyung! I'm sorry!" Jimin frantically apologized.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah! Look what you've done! We're going to get scolded because of you!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Ehh?!" Jungkook exclaimed, running back to his Namjoon-hyung.

"Well, we're just glad you little shits are safe." Seokjin said as he reached the two, ruffling their hair gently. 

"Aigoo, you could've just told us you missed us too hyung." Jimin teased as he hugged their hyung.

"Yeah, my heart almost stopped hyung. I thought we'd be sent to the time-out box(Jin's barrier)" Taehyung said as he gave a sigh of relief. Joining the hug shortly.

"Well, the next time you ignore your Leader's direct question I'll make sure to send you two lovebirds in the tiniest time-out box I can make." Seokjin joked.

"Wah this hyung, we didn't mean it you know. Besides, it's Jungkookie's fault he jumped on us immediately." Jimin explained, pointing at Jungkook sitting right beside Namjoon.

"Ehh?!" Jungkook exclaimed, and was about to protest when Namjoon stopped him.

"That's okay. Besides, what matters is you two are back safe, and you accomplished your mission." Namjoon said with a smile.

"But ah, it's a shame. What happened to Mokpo." Namjoon suddenly added, his smile slowly vanishing.

"Y-yes." Jimin answered sadly.

"It's a shame, but it couldn't be helped. You two did your best." A voice said as someone slowly sat up from another bed.

"Ahh! We didn't knew you're here Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung said before waving.

"We missed you Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin added before waving as well.

"You did well." Yoongi replied lazily as he gave the two a short wave before lying back down once again.

"Ohh?! Jiminnie! Taehyunngie!" Another voice exclaimed, this time from behind the two.

"Ahh! Hoseokkie-hyung!" Jimin happily called, and was about to run to his hyung to hug him, but stopped when he saw the latter carrying a lot of stuff.

"We'll help you hyung!" Jimin said instead, rushing to help his hyung carry the countless piled up plastic bags he's carrying.

"Wah, how did you even manage to carry all of these hyung? And couldn't you just summon some vines to carry them instead?" Taehyung said as he took some bags off Hoseok.

"Wah this kid. My plants are not tools you know? They're my friends." Hoseok said, raising one his eyebrows.

"Well...shouldn't friends help a friend in need? Like what we're doing right now, hyung?" Taehyung replied.

"Ohh...when you put it that way..." Hoseok pondered.

"Aigoo Taehyunggie, just tell us if these are too heavy for you." Jimin teased as he started walking.

"Where should we put these hyung?" Jimin asked.

"Ahh, on my bed please. Thank you Jiminie." Hoseok responded as he too started moving.

"Wah, Jiminie. If I can carry you, then these plastic bags are nothing." Taehyung teased back.

"Wah! Seriously? Stop calling me fat!" Jimin exclaimed.

"I didn't say you're fat?" Taehyung said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Wah! Kim Taehyung! I can't believe you." Jimin gasped in disbelief.

"By the way, Jiminie, Taehyungie, have you reported to Captain already?" Namjoon inquired.

"Ahh, Captain told us to go back here first. Said he'll call for us later. Something about an important meeting?" Taehyung said with uncertainty, eyeing Jimin in hopes of getting confirmations.

"Ahh that's right hyung. Captain said we'll be having a meeting in the control room after an hour." Jimin explained as he sat on Hoseok's bed, having finished placing the bags down.

"I wonder what's it about?" Taehyung asked with curiosity as he too sat by Hoseok's bed. Throwing his back on the bed afterwards.

"I'm exhausted." Taehyung mumbled.

"I see. In that case, you should take the remaining time to rest. Thank you for your awesome work, Jiminie, Taehyungie. You did well." Namjoon said as he gave the two a fond smile. Turning his attention towards Seokjin shortly, who saw his worried look and immediately approached him.

"I have a bad feeling hyung." Namjoon whispered as soon as Seokjin sat right beside him.

"Yeah me too." Seokjin immediately replied.

"Ohh? Really hyung?" Namjoon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, since those two brats are back, we now have three brats running around. My goodness, even Soobin and Yeonjun behave far better than these three." Seokjin complained.

"Wh-aish hyung." Namjoon said, surprised but then again, not surprised. Finding himself laughing along as soon as he heard Seokjin's windwiper laugh.

Namjoon then looked at his hyung fondly, watching the same laughter Seokjin has been making ever since. The same eye squint he makes as he laugh, the same movements his wide shoulders make as he laughed uncontrollably. And of course, hearing the same contagious windwiper laugh of his. As Namjoon laughed along, he couldn't help but be thankful. He's very thankful of his members, who over the years he's been with, grew to be not just co-workers or co-teammates. But as a family as well. And he's also very thankful for a certain member. The certain member who manages to calm him down without even trying. That certain member who no matter what kind of worry or nervousness Namjoon had, always manages to replace everything with laughter. 

During the past three years, things started to get both easier and harder for Namjoon. Coping up with their new 'normal' once again. Going from hiding and cowering every night, wishing no monster founds him. To going out and searching every night, wishing to find monsters to slay. In order to somewhat, restore civilization. Something Namjoon takes very seriously, and puts all his efforts into. Considering he's the leader of the Bulletproof Boyscouts, or as the monsters like to call them, The Seven. But not only was he the leader of The Seven, but he's also the Vice Captain of the entirety of their Agency's Monster Hunters. Ever since their successful debut, their small family almost immediately started to grow bigger. Receiving various calls and applications all over Korea. Namjoon, and everyone else was happy. Really happy, they even idolized their President for giving such an amazing speech. Amazing enough to inspire countless people to join their cause. 

And during those past three years, they of course managed to gather even more information regarding the existence of the meteors, and the monsters themselves. That, along with more knowledge regarding their own capabilities, as humans empowered by the foreign element, Veloxium. For example, they managed to gather that killing a certain number of monsters will cause their necklaces to undergo minor change in appearance. A change in color to be exact, but despite it being just a minor change in appearance, it seems to greatly alter their abilities, enhancing them further. Another thing they've learned regarding the nature of their necklaces, was that not every person have the same rate of undergoing the process of unlocking one's ability. Something they thought were all the same, given how almost all of Namjoon's members, underwent transformation during their first day. While most of the new hunters on their company have yet to show any signs of unlocking their abilities, despite being given their own necklaces early on.

Namjoon and Sejin then theorized, that there were two known factors that affect the rate of one's transformation. The first one, being the circumstances during one's bonding with his or her necklace. Bonding during a dire situation seemed to have greatly sped up the process of transformation. Fueled up by both the will to survive, and the rush of adrenaline, Namjoon theorized. The second factor, being that not every person have the same latent ability to undergo transformation. Sejin theorized that they were wrongly under the impression that every single person, as long as given a necklace, would undergo transformation and unlock abilities, something they wrongfully thought given that all ten of them from three years ago managed to undergo the same transformation. Something they confirmed, as over the course of three years, they only managed to add three ability users on their ranks. Something that deeply worried Namjoon. As what they were fearing from years ago, were slowly getting confirmed. That the monsters, are in fact still growing stronger. And that despite their efforts at exterminating them, clearing cities of them, killing them left and right over the past years, their numbers seem to drop just by the bare minimum. And Namjoon feared, that if the monsters continue to grow, both in strength and numbers. No matter how strong he and his members get, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ahh, hyung? Can I talk to you about something? Seriously?" Namjoon softly mumbled, having remembered a certain concern that he wanted to raise.

"Hmm? Sure." Seokjin responded, halting his laughter and making the most serious and attentive face he could make.

"Don't you think it's about time we let them have their necklaces?" Namjoon whispered, referring to a certain of people.

"Kim Namjoon, I've already discussed this with you, and with President Bang ages ago. I've already told you my reasons and conditions." Seokjin replied, a serious and somewhat annoyed toned. Something that Seokjin almost never uses when talking to Namjoon.

"Hyung, believe me. I want what's best for them as well-"

"So you want to send them off to fight monsters?" Seokjin cut Namjoon off.

"Hyung, I'm every bit as concerned as you when it comes to them. I of course do not anything bad happening to them. But please listen to me." Namjoon pleaded.

"Go on." Seokjin said after a long moment of silence.

"We cannot fight these monsters forever. As much as I want to, to take all the burden of ridding this world of all those monstrosities ourselves, we cannot. We cannot fight them all forever, not by ourselves. And if we, were to fall. If we were to get overwhelmed by those monsters, then who will protect them?" Namjoon explained, while Seokjin remained silent.

"Believe me hyung, putting them in danger is the least thing I'd ever want. But at this rate, we would get overrun. And everything would repeat, we would go back to when humanity will be placed back into the brink of extinction. Cowering in fear, waiting for the inevitable."

"Besides, don't you think it would be safer for them to have their own abilities? Should we fall, they would at least have the means to protect themselves?" Namjoon added.

"Aish can't you please stop that? Why do you keep on suggesting that we'd all die. It's frustrating." Seokjin said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ahh-I'm sorry, that's not what I mean hyu-" Namjoon apologized, but was immediately interrupted by Seokjin.

"I know you're right. You're always right." Seokjin said as he raised his hand in front of Namjoon, dismissing the latter's apology.

"I just...can't help it. You know how much those two mean to me. I see them as my own children." Seokjin explained.

"And I just...want them to live their lives as peacefully as they could. Even if it means I'd have to work my ass off ridding this world of those pesky monsters. I'd gladly work my ass off as long as I can." Seokjin added.

"And I'm someone who hates working my ass off." Seokjin joked with a chuckle.

"I know hyung, I know." Namjoon responded with a little smile.

"I'm sorry I brought it up again hyung." Namjoon then apologized.

"Aish don't apologize. Besides...as I've said countless times already. I'd let them go if, we manage to find them great teammates." Seokjin said as he slowly stood.

"Ohh? You were serious about that, hyung?" Namjoon said with clear shock.

"Huh? Of course I was. Why wouldn't I be?" Seokjin snarkily replied.

"I mean, I thought you gave that condition...because you knew we wouldn't be able find them teammates." Namjoon said with uncertainty on his voice.

"Waaah, seriously? I can't believe you Namjoon-ah. Ahhh, how could you?" Seokjin exaggeratedly replied, shaking his head as he teased the younger.

"It's like you're telling me you've given up on finding new ability users and new members of our family, wah I can't believe you Namjoon-ah." Seokjin teased.

"Ahh-I--" Namjoon was about to respond when they were interrupted by a sudden knock on their quarters.

"We'll discuss this some other time Namjoon-ah." Seokjin then said before shifting his gaze towards the door.

Jungkook quickly rushed to open the door, finding a certain someone standing in front of them.

"Ohh, hey Adora." Namjoon greeted after finding the later scanning their quarters.

"Is everyone here?" Adora then asked.

"Yes? Why?" Namjoon asked back.

"Captain asked me to go fetch you all, the meeting will begin now." Adora responded.

"Ohh? I thought it wasn't until an hour later?" Jimin asked.

"Well...something came up. I honestly don't know the details yet, I was just asked to fetch you." Adora replied, with equal uncertainty on her voice as she explained.

Namjoon immediately felt his heart get tugged on various places, a certain feel of dread washing over him.

_Control Room_

"Captain, President, we're here." Adora announced as she and the rest entered. Finding both President Bang and PDogg standing in front of a rack of monitors. Along with Sejin and Slow Rabbit.

"Ahh, is everyone present?" President Bang then asked as he turned around to face them.

"Seems to be everyone." PDogg said after scanning the group.

"Let's start the meeting, please sit." President Bang said as he gestured the group into a long table. 

One by one, everyone finally found their seats. Adjusting themselves into a more comfortable and attentive one, as their President starter the meeting.

"I'll get straight to the point. We have a problem." President Bang suddenly said, catching the group off guard.

"Don't we always have a problem?" Seokjin said, referring to their daily encounters with the monsters whom no matter how many they slayed, seems to never drop in numbers.

"Jimin, Taehyung, would you mind telling us about Mokpo's situation?" PDogg interrupted.

"Ahh of course Captain, Mokpo was...overrun. We had no choice but to freeze the entire city." Jimin sadly explained.

"Slow Rabbit?" PDogg called, earning a nod from Slow Rabbit as he immediately knew what to do.

A huge map-like model then flashed by the wall. A map of the South Korea. With most parts shaded with green, while some parts were shaded red. 

"Slow Rabbit's ability is quite cool isn't it?" Taehyung whispered to Jimin.

"It is Taehyungie, but pay attention." Jimin whispered back as he placed a finger on his mouth.

"Over the past three years, we managed to somewhat restore civilization in Korea. By slaying huge amounts of monsters in various cities, life slowly returned to normal in these said cities. With the appearances of said monsters being limited to only one or two monsters per week. " PDogg started.

"However, try as we might with our limited numbers, it's impossible for us to cover the entirety of Korea with our small numbers of active deployable hunters."

"Something proven with Mokpo. A huge wave of monsters suddenly appeared in Mokpo, and with it being far from our base, we were too late." PDogg sadly explained. Removing his glasses as a sign of both sadness and frustration.

"Namjoon." PDogg suddenly said.

"I know you're thinking that sending you would've been the course of action. Considering how with your ability, you could arrive the fastest."

"But we chose not too. As something, felt off." PDogg explained.

"Ten months ago, Suwon suffered a major attack. But being the closest to our base, we managed to arrive just in time and prevent major losses." PDogg started, as Slow Rabbit highlighted Suwon from the map, making it color yellow.

"Eight months ago, Cheongju suffered a major attack. Like with Suwon, we somehow managed to prevent major losses. With destruction being limited to only structural." PDogg continued, with Slow Rabbit highlighting the city of the same color yet again.

"Six months ago, Daejeon suffered yet another similar attack. By similar, I mean a sudden huge wave of monsters appearing. A huge wave of only level three and below monsters." PDogg continued even further, Slow Rabbit continuing his task.

"Wait..." Namjoon mumbled as he started to notice a pattern.

"Starting to notice now, Namjoon?" PDogg asked, before continuing.

"Four months ago, Jeonju, suffered another similar attack. Again, of the same magnitude. And this time, we didn't manage to prevent casualties. Albeit minimum, there were still casualties." PDogg sadly said as the map of Jeonju got highlighted as well.

"Two months ago, Gwangju suffered yet another attack of the same magnitude. And just like before, all the monsters were still of threat level 3s and below." PDogg explained.

"There's a...pattern." Jimin mumbled, speaking everyone else's thoughts as they realize. That the seemingly random and sudden attacks, were in fact planned.

"But that's impossible...that's way too complicated for normal monsters to pla-" Taehyung thought, but paused as he realized.

"Unless, they aren't normal monsters." Jungkook mumbled.

"Could it be, that perhaps a group of threat level 4s somehow, cooperated and planned all of this?" Adora asked.

"That's impossible, the biggest group of those bastards we've ever seen is five. They suck at cooperating, they'll be at each other's throats almost immediately." Yoongi said as he dismissed Adora's statement.

"And I doubt a group of five will be able to manage something of this magnitude. Right?" Hoseok added, looking at everyone as he waited for their responses.

"When we sent Jimin and Taehyung to deal with Mokpo, we also sent Lee-Hyun on a separate mission." PDogg suddenly said.

"A mission to find out where these, waves of monsters were coming from."

"Did...he find out something?" Jungkook asked with curiosity and anticipation on his face.

"He did." PDogg swiftly replied.

Just then, a huge arrow appeared on the map. Starting form Mokpo, Travelling upwards, on the bodies of water, until it finally stopped.

"In..cheon?" Jungkook asked, confusion and uncertainty on his face.

"Incheon? That must be a mistake?" Seokjin said, eyeing everyone else. As if he was waiting for someone to agree on him.

"Seokjin is right. Incheon is the closest to us, are you telling me that Incheon somewhat became the den of these monsters? It makes no sense." Yoongi said.

"That's right, besides, isn't Incheon the peaceful city? We almost never get reports of monster attacks in Incheon." Hoseok added.

"If I recall correctly, the last recorded attack in Incheon was from two years ago? Some level 3s if I'm not mistaken." Adora stated.

"Which was why, Incheon was the perfect city for these monsters to den on." Sejin interrupted.

"With us, thinking that Incheon is peaceful, we wouldn't pay it any mind. And with other cities getting attacks, we would end up sending our hunters over them instead." Sejin continued.

"My guess, is that these monsters hope for us to send majority, if not all of our forces on these cities, while they wait for our base to be left unattended. And that's when they'll attack. And once they've destroyed our base, that's when they'd methodically pick us off one by one, on the various cities we're scattered across on."

"But it still does not make sense. We almost finish up cleaning up the cities within the day we're dispatched on. And with their attack interval, we're always back on our base the moment their next attack commenced." Yoongi explained, leaning forward towards the table in full attention.

"I believe that is because our enemies underestimated us, I think they didn't anticipate that we'd be able to manage to clear up their waves that easily. And my guess, is that it takes them around two months to gather their forces, hence the two-month interval in between their attacks." Sejin explained.

"I don't know...something still feels off." Yoongi mumbled before resting his back on his chair.

"Having that, we would like all of you to prepare. We would launch a raid in Incheon, two days from now." President Bang said as he gathered everyone's attention once again.

"Two days?" Namjoon asked, having been certain that their raid would start as early as tomorrow. Given the urgency that they were informed of.

"We would need to prepare, for we are certain that what we are to face in Incheon, is something none of us have ever faced." President Bang stated.

"Seokjin-ssi, Hoseok-ssi, I believe that as of now, only you two are yet to reach the Purple Rank, am I correct?" President Bang inquired, eyeing the necklaces of the two.

"Wah, it's not our fault our abilities are not that well suited for combat you know?" Seokjin complained.

"Jin-hyung's ability is really scary though." Jimin whispered to Taehyung.

"That barrier compression thingy right?" Taehyung whispered back, already sweating at the thought.

"I'm close though, I'm at around 190." Seokjin stated as he showed his necklace.

"Wah, I think I'm just at 140-150. I don't think I can make it." Hoseok embarrassedly said.

"It's okay, no pressure. I just think it would be better for you guys to kill lower-level monsters before we begin our raid. Just to be sure." President Bang suggested.

"Fine. I don't think it's necessary given that we have Namjoon-ah and Jungkook-ah though." Seokjin explained.

"And if those two are still not enough, we have Jiminie and Taehyungie. Wah, those two are so scary together." Hoseok added.

"Aish, so I'm the useless one here then?" Yoongi interrupted, smacking the back of Hoseok's head lightly.

"Wah, this hyung. That's not what I meant of course. Your flames are scary too of course." Hoseok explained.

"Well anyway, we will do our best preparing, President. You can count on us." Namjoon said after dismissing the others' banters.

"I'm relieved to hear that. That would be all, you are dismissed for now while we gather more intel about Incheon." President Bang said, adjourning the meeting. 

One by one, everyone started leaving. Mumbling and whispering amongst each other as they do so.

"Seokjin-ah, a moment please?" President Bang called as Seokjin was about to leave.

"Hmm?" Seokjin hummed as he looked back, finding Adora and President Bang waiting for him.

"I think it's time, to go through with Project Tomorrow."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for patiently waiting for the 14th Chapter of Before Summer. I know it was quite a long wait, and I am thankful for your patience and understanding. The 15th Chapter, which will be the conclusion of Before Summer will be released on the 15th of August. Just 3 days from now. A somewhat early release compared from the past weekly releases. Thank you so much once again, and take care!


	15. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look at the past as we follow the adventures TXT's Seniors, BTS.  
> From their Rookie days, until they became the Legends they now are.  
> Not as idols. But as Monster Hunters!  
> And learn of this Universe's TXT's growth from the cute babies they were, up to the cute babies they still are!  
> I mean as Super Rookies.  
> Prequel for Our Summer.

"Project Tomorrow?" Seokjin asked, turning his full attention towards the two as he held he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I believe I already told you my conditions over and over-"

"We found them." Adora swiftly replied.

"You...what?" Seokjin replied, letting his arms drop down in both surprise and confusion.

"I just found, the fifth and final member." Adora replied, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Scrolling through it as she showed Seokjin images.

"These are the three." Adora added, as Seokjin carefully scanned the images.

"They look...so young. And you're telling me these three...are compatible?" Seokjin asked, still in disbelief as he waited for Adora's response.

"From what I've observed, they are. We already sent them word for their upcoming personal interview. Only then, can we be so sure." Adora responded.

"And after their interview, we'll begin training them immediately. So they would be ready for the upcoming raid." President Bang added.

"Wait! Aren't we being a bit hasty? I know we managed to pull through on our first day..but that doesn't mean that these boys can. It's far too dangerous." Seokjin explained.

"So you're telling us, that they can't be as good as you guys?" Adora swiftly replied.

"What?! No! That's not what I mean!" Seokjin exclaimed.

"I know Soobin and Yeonjun will do well, I just know they will-" 

"Then have faith in us, and have faith in them." Adora replied.

"Wah, I can't believe how you pulled that card against me." Seokjin said in disbelief.

"I have faith in you, in them. It's just..." Seokjin trailed.

"You're worried. We get it Seokjin-ssi, we are too." President Bang spoke.

"But we believe, that right now is the perfect time to push through. Both in theory and in necessity." President Bang explained.

"In theory?" Seokjin asked.

"We're going in accordance with Sejin's theory, that when faced with a sense of necessity and pressure? Or some sort, then the chances of unlocking one's ability would be higher." Adora explained.

"So, you're going to pressure these boys into having abilities just to help us?" Seokjin raised, both concern and annoyance in voice. 

"Well...kind of, but not really." Adora replied.

"What do you mean?" Seokjin immediately asked.

"I'll use my ability on them." Adora swiftly replied. 

"I see...I'm still not sure..." Seokjin trailed, the tension on his voice somewhat alleviated. But still, uncertain of the events that are about to transpire.

"Listen, everything. I mean, everything, will ultimately be still up to the boys. And we, will of course accept and respect any decision they make." Adora assured Seokjin.

"Well...I don't have much choice. Considering both Yeonjun and Soobin are practically begging me to allow them to, and that you actually managed to find them members..." Seokjin trailed as before giving out a deep and long sigh.

"Fine. Let's do it."

\---

"Ohh? What happened Jin-hyung?" Namjoon asked out of curiosity as Jin entered their quarters, looking exhausted as he flopped down his bed.

"Ahh...it's happening." Seokjin responded in a muffled voice, having his head pressed down his pillow. Earning the attention of everyone.

"What? What is hyung?" Namjoon asked.

"You're getting married?" Jungkook followed up. While both Jimin and Taehyung popped up their beds almost at the same time.

"Tomorrow." Seokjin mumbled, still having his head pressed down his pillow.

"You're getting married tomorrow?" Jungkook innocently asked, eyes wide with the most shook expression he could ever make.

"I don't think it's about getting married Jungkook-ah." Jimin said before chuckling.

"Yeah, why are you so worked up about Jin-hyung getting married anyway?" Taehyung added.

"Ahh, where's Hobi-ya?" Seokjin said as he slowly sat up.

"Taking a bath hyung." Jimin immediately responded.

"And Yoongi-ya?" Seokjin added.

"Sleeping." Taehyung then responded.

"Ahh...Well..." Seokjin trailed as he scanned the room, looking at the four who are now huddled up in front of him.

"Project Tomorrow...will begin tomorrow." Seokjin said before sighing.

"Project Tomorrow?! As in the team of babies?!" Jimin excitedly asked. Earning a nod of confirmation from Seokjin.

"But wait...don't tell me they'd be joining us in the raid?" Taehyung concernedly asked.

"Well...that depends on how things will work out tomorrow." Seokjin responded.

"Then...does that mean they managed to complete the team? Jin-hyung?" Namjoon asked, surprised at the announcement.

"Apparently, yes." Seokjin replied.

"I...don't know what to say." Namjoon said, unsure whether he'd be happy, or worried.

Something almost everyone in the room shared. As while yes, it is indeed a good news. Everyone still couldn't help but worry. 

"Wah, what's up? What you talking about there?" Hoseok asked as he exited the bathroom, towel on his head as he dried his hair.

"Soobin and Yeonjun's team mates have been found so Project Tomorrow will begin tomorrow and depending on the outcome of tomorrow they might be joining us on the raid." Jungkook quickly said without pausing. 

"Hahahaha, nice joke Jungkookie." Hoseok said as he walked towards them.

"Wait." Hoseok mumbled as he noticed everyone's serious expression. Something, unusual considering they almost never do an expression of sort.

"You're serious?!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"Wh-what? What's going on? Are we under attack? Did Namjoon break his bed again?" A sleepy Yoongi asked as he sat up.

"Hyung! They say Project Tomorrow will begin, tomorrow!" Hoseok exclaimed, making Yoongi's eyes go wide. Again, something unusual considering the older almost never do an expression of sort.

"Is that serious?" Yoongi asked, blinking a couple of times as he held his head.

"It is." Seokjin confirmed.

"Isn't that a bit...too sudden?" Yoongi asked as he readjusted his vision, eyeing Seokjin as he do so.

"Soobin and Yeonjun's team mates are coming over tomorrow. And depending on how things will go tomorrow, they might join us on the raid." Seokjin repeated, for both Hoseok and Yoongi.

Chatter then filled the room, as the seven discussed. Both worried and excited at the same time. Worried that it is too soon for the "babies" to face the new dangers of the world. Excited, that their family will now grow even bigger. The young men continued to talk for hours, stating how they will do their best to not only guide, but protect their soon to be juniors. Going as far to even compete on who the boys will find to be the coolest amongst them. They then wondered, how will things, go from there.

But they didn't have to wait long, as hours after they finally settled down and fell asleep.

It finally came, tomorrow.

\---

_9:30AM_

"Ahh, when will they come?" Yeonjun lazily mumbled as he pressed his head down the table, eyeing Soobin who was sitting right beside him.

"Well, the call time isn't until 10, so they'd probably arrive at around 10." Soobin said before chuckling as he imitated Yeonjun's position.

"Aren't you nervous?" Yeonjun asked, raising his head as he held his face with his hand. Cupping his cheek as he talked.

"Of course. It's just that it's just the two of us here so I don't look that nervous." Soobin explained before sitting himself right up.

"Ahh by the way, when our members come. I want you to call me hyung. Don't call me just Junnie, okay?" Yeonjun requested.

"Hmm? Sure. Junnie-hyung." Soobin teased, earning a slight push from the older.

"Ohh!" Soobin exclaimed, before sitting himself in a presentable manner as he looked at the door.

"Whawhawhat?" Yeonjun asked in a panic, sitting himself properly as well as they watched the door knob.

The two then watched, waiting anxiously as the door finally swung open.

"Ohh? You're quite early." The voice greeted as she walked by them.

"Ahh! Good morning Ms. Adora!" 

"Good morning Ms. Adora!"

The two immediately greeted, as the woman sat herself in front of the two.

"You're excited aren't you?" Adora said with a smile.

"Yes...and nervous." Yeonjun said before letting out an awkward nervous laugh.

"Mostly nervous." Soobin added.

"Well, don't be. They're really really really nice boys." Adora assured as she placed the box she was carrying down the table.

"Ahh! Could those be?!" Soobin excitedly asked, clapping his hands as he waited for Adora to open the box.

"It is." Adora said with a smile, but covered the lid of the box with her hand.

"But, you'll all be wearing you necklaces together." Adora said as he pulled the box down the table.

"Okay!" Soobin enthusiastically replied.

"Wah, I'm so excited. I wish I get an awesome ability." Yeonjun said, eyes shimmering with excitement.

"I hope I get something like...an ability good for supporting you guys." Soobin said shyly.

"I bet you'll turn into a giant bunny." Yeonjun teased.

"Well, that's okay. That way I can run fast, escape the monsters whenever I see them." Soobin replied.

"Wah, and you're just going to leave me behind?" Yeonjun said, acting disappointed as he shook his head.

"Of course I'll take you with me! And everyone else!" Soobin responded defensively.

"Ohh?" Adora suddenly gasped as she notice her phone vibrating, turning the two's attention towards her.

"Well, it seems the first one is already here." Adora announced after reading the text she had just received.

"Ohh! Already?" Soobin said with gasp, while Yeonjun immediately looked at his watch.

"It's not even 9:40 yet, wah, this guy must be the responsible one." Yeonjun whispered.

"I'll just go and fetch him from the lobby, I'll probably send him up here while I talk with his parents. Okay?" Adora said as she slowly stood.

"Okay!" 

"Okay!"

The two responded in unison as they watched Adora make her way out of the room.

"Ahh, they're coming." Soobin said as he wiggled his knees together out of nervous.

"I wonder what this first member will be like." Yeonjun said as he fixated his eyes on the door. Followed by Soobin who did the same.

The two never left their gazes on the door, until finally. It slowly turned.

The two gasped as they immediately positioned themselves in the most presentable manner they can think of, as a young boy slowly entered the room.

Eyes wide as he peaked his head in, surveying the room, stopping at the direction of the two upon sight.

"Ahh! Hello! My name is Beomgyu!" The boy immediately said, bowing as he introduced himself.

"Hello! My name is Soobin!" Soobin happily introduced himself with a huge smile.

"I'm Choi Yeonjun!" Yeonjun then followed, 

"You can sit here!" Yeonjun then added as he tapped the empty sit next to him.

"Ahh! Th-thank you!" The boy, Beomgyu, shyly said as he slowly sat.

"Wah, you look so cute. How old are you?" Yeonjun asked, finding the boy huddled up on his chair, hugging his backpack adorable.

"Ahh, I'm 15." Beomgyu shyly responded, giving a polite smile as he do so.

"Wah, so cute. I'm 16. Junnie.....hyung, is 17." Soobin said, in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Ahh, I see." Beomgyu swiftly replied, before awkwardly bowing as he decided to shift his gaze around the room. Avoiding eye contact the best he could.

"He's pretty shy." Soobin whispered to Yeonjun before giggling.

"Well, can't blame him." Yeonjun whispered back before continuing the best thing he can think of.

Nothing.

The three then spent the next few minutes, doing nothing as they passed the time. Occasionally glancing over their watches and the door as minutes passed.

The three were so used to starting at the immobile doorknob, that it startled them when they saw it slowly turn. The three of them almost instinctively checking their watches, finding the time to be exactly 10AM.

They were then even more surprised, as another young boy immediately entered. Looking towards them with an even bigger set of eyes than the first one. A huge smile on his face as he walked over them.

"Might you be...the other applicants for Project Tomorrow?" The boy politely inquired.

"Ahh! Yes!" Soobin enthusiastically replied before introducing himself.

"I'm Choi Soobin!" Soobin said as he reached out his hand.

"I'm Kang Taehyun! It's nice to meet you!" The boy said, reaching Soobin's hand as he shook it.

"I'm Yeonjun!" Yeonjun introduced himself as he waited for the boy to shake his.

"Nice to meet you!" The boy, Taehyun happily said as he shook Yeonjun's hand. Walking around the table to shake each of their hands.

"Choi...Beomgyu." Beomgyu shyly whispered, reaching one of his hand out to shake the hand Taehyun reached out, while his other hand hugged his backpack tighter.

"Nice to meet you!" Taehyun happily told Beomgyu.

"Can I sit here?" Taehyun then asked, pointing towards the empty seat right next to Beomgyu.

"S-sure." Beomgyu replied with a smile. Watching as Taehyung sat before burying his head back onto his backpack.

"I was worried I was the last one. But I think someone else is late?" Taehyun said as he placed his hands on the table, supporting his weight as he glanced over the other boys.

"You were actually just in time." Soobin said, giving a huge dimpled smile towards the younger.

"You even arrived at exactly 10AM. That's cool." Yeonjun added, amused by the efficiency of the younger.

"Ahh, It's just a coincidence. But thank you." Taehyun responded, giggling on the inside as he actually arrived minutes before 10. But chose not to enter until it was exactly 10. Hoping to give a good first impression from the other members, which he did.

"Ahh, by the way. How old are you?" Yeonjun then asked, noticing the very youthful appearance of the boy. Somewhat, looking younger than all three of them.

"I'm 14." Taehyun swiftly replied with a dimpled smile.

"Wah! You're even younger than Beomgyu!" Soobin said as he glanced over Beomgyu.

"Well, I guess I'm still the oldest then." Yeonjun then added as he chuckled.

"Ahh! I should call you guys hyungs then." Taehyun then said with a chuckle as he looked at the three. Earning various reactions from the three.

Yeonjun, smiling as wide as he could. Soobin, a shy dimpled smile followed by laughter. Beomgyu, a short small smile before returning his gaze towards his backpack.

The four the engaged with a conversation, mostly them asking each other random questions. Ranging from the place they came from, to how awesome and huge the building is. With the three throwing various questions to keep the conversation going, while Beomgyu shyly responds before keeping quiet shortly after. The four were then so caught up in their conversation, that they almost forgot that there is still another member left. Something proven when the four almost jumped upon hearing another voice.

"H-hello?" The voice asked, causing the four to immediately look at where it's coming from. Shocking the four, as they suddenly found another young boy standing in front of their table. Apparently not making any noise as he did so, as neither of the four noticed the boy's presence until he made his presence known.

"Am I in the right room? Is this...the room the members of....Project Tomorrow? Should gather?" The boy asked with uncertainty.

"Ahh! Yes it is! Hello! Here! Sit!" Soobin happily said as he guided the boy to sit right beside him.

"I'm Soobin!" Soobin then said as soon as the boy sat.

"I'm Kai. Huening Kai." The boy shyly responded. Listening carefully as the others introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm...sorry I'm late." Kai then mumbled as he gave a forced smile.

Making the four glance over each of their watches, and sure enough. The boy was 10 minutes late.

"Ahh! That's okay! It isn't a big deal!" Yeonjun immediately assured the boy.

"Yeah! Besides, it's already over. What matters if that you're here now!" Soobin added, rubbing the boy's back as he give a smile.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Taehyun added as he glanced over Beomgyu, who simply gave a nod and a smile.

Soobin and Yeonjun were then about to ask the boy more questions, when they heard the door swing open yet again. This time, Adora entering the room.

"Ahh! We're all here!" Adora happily said as she scanned the boys. Earning polite smiles and bows from them.

"So, let's get down to business. Are you ready?" Adora then asked as she sat on her chair. Earning the full attention of the boys who waited with anticipation.

"I believe you already know, that depending on your performances today, you might get deployed as early as tomorrow. Joining us on the upcoming raid in Incheon." Adora started, earning tiny nods from the boys as she continued.

"I've already discussed everything with your parents. And I'm thankful that they were really understanding of the situation. That is of course with assurance from us that we will be making sure to protect each and everyone of you." Adora said as she glanced over the younger three.

"But I believe, it wasn't our assurance that made your parents, and guardians, allow you into joining our cause." Adora continued, glancing over Yeonjun and Soobin.

"Do you want to know?" Adora then asked. Earning once again, tiny nods from the boys as they waited in anticipation.

"It's because they believe in you." Adora said with a smile, earning shy smiles from the boys as she continued.

"They knew, that you are up for it. They knew, that you are capable of such great things. They knew, that you, can do it."

"And that, is why you're all here. Because they believe in you. And we, believe in you." Adora finished as she pulled the box up the table once again. Finally opening it to pull out its contents.

Adora then pulled out five necklaces, laying them in the center of the table as he pushed the box aside.

"I'm sure you know what these necklaces are?" Adora asked, earning once again. Tiny nods from the boys.

"Hahahaha, you guys are so cute. Cute shy little boys." Adora teased as she giggled. Finding it both funny and adorable how the boys would almost do nothing but nod as she talked.

"Well anyway, I assume you're all excited to find out which abilities you'll get, right?" Adora asked, once again, earning tiny nods from the boys. This time, with excitement.

"Well, I won't drag it much longer. Here, take your necklaces. You can choose whichever, they're all the same." Adora said as she proceeded to slide the necklaces closer to the boys.

One by one, they each took a necklace of their own. Looking at their necklaces intently as they inspected almost every inch of it. Excited and amused, that they now have their own.

"You can wear it." Adora assured the boys, giving them a fond smile as they looked at her with very excited expressions.

One by one, they started wearing it. With Adora watching everything unfold carefully, eyes focused on the necklaces.

Taehyun was the first one to wear it, gently hovering it over his head, down his neck. A glow briefly shining as it rested on his neck. 

Yeonjun was the next one, carefully wearing the necklace as well, holding its main body after wearing it. Jolting a little bit in shock as he it suddenly glowed momentarily.

Huening Kai then did the same, gasping as he too, got surprised by the sudden glow it had.

Beomgyu, after watching the others, did the same as well. But having seen the others' necklaces glow, was not as startled as his too glowed.

And finally, after watching everyone. Soobin too, wore his. Jolting a little bit in surprise as well, which turned in awe and happiness as he clapped happily upon witnessing the beauty of his necklace.

Adora, closed her eyes as she let out a huge sigh of relief. "They're all blue." Adora whispered as she held her chest.

"So...now that you all have your necklaces. You can expect your abilities to manifest any moment now. Be carefu-" Adora explained, but was cut off when she suddenly saw Yeonjun disappearing right in front of her eyes.

"Wha-where's Junnie-hyung?!" Soobin asked in panic, but was only responded by gasps and questions of equal shock and confusion from the other members.

"I think...something weird is happening." They then heard Beomgyu mumbling. Something that shocked them considering Beomgyu almost did not talk unless he's talked to.

They then watched as Beomgyu held his arm in front of him, which suddenly, grew fur and claws.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Beomgyu exclaimed, but later found himself unable to talk. As he suddenly transformed into a tiger. Collapsing the chair he's sitting on before jumping on top of the table. Roaring, in Hueningkai's face before storming off. Destroying the door as he ran outside.

Hueningkai, out of both surprise and fear. Then screamed, a shockingly ear-piercing scream which made everyone cover their ears. Which proved to be not only an ear-piercing scream, as they immediately heard the sound of rubble collapsing.

"Ahh! Hueningkai! Please stop!" Taehyun screamed out of desperation, feeling that his eardrums were about to pop any minute. And was surprised, when Hueningkai actually stopped.

"Yes, master." Hueningkai said in a somewhat robotic voice, with an expressionless voice.

"Master?" Taehyun mumbled to himself, smiling shortly as he immediately knew what's going on.

"Ms. Adora, hyung, I'll go find Beomgyu. I'll be back!" Taehyun announced before excitedly making his way out. Leaving Soobin and Adora with the still not moving Hueningkai.

"What...was that?" Soobin mumbled, unsure of everything that transpired. Unsure how everything immediately fell into chaos within the first minute they've worn their necklaces.

"Ya!" A voice exclaimed right beside Soobin.

"Aya! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed, throwing his hands up instinctively out of surprise. Which was immediately followed by a loud rumbling noise outside. 

"Ya! What the hell?! I suddenly appeared on the roof!" Yeonjun frantically exclaimed, eyes wide as he catch his breath.

Adora then stared at the room, looking at the destruction, when she heard someone speak through her earpiece.

"Adora? I suppose you wouldn't know anything about the tiger running around the building now, would you?" President Bang's voice said.

"I..." Adora tried speaking.

"Or the collapse of the storage building we just finished building a year ago?" President Bang added.

"Oh no..."

"Or about our other employees mumbling nothing but 'Taehyun-hyung' over and over again?" President Bang then added.

"What..."

"I'll go check on them President, just give me a moment. We're very sorry." Adora spoke through her piece before letting out a long sigh.

"You tw-three. Please stay put for a minute. I'll just go check on Beomgyu and Taehyun." Adora instructed before hastily making her way out.

"Note to self; The next time we give five teenagers power-augmenting necklaces, do it outside." Adora mumbled to herself before ruffling her way.

Just then, the loud blaring of the sirens erupted all around the building. Along with the emergency broadcast. Which Adora correctly assumed to be because of Beomgyu.

"Definitely do it outside."

\---

"When do you think is he going to wake up?"

"Probably when we shake him hard enough to wake up."

"Aigoo, we should let him rest. He looks so tired."

"Well with all that running, there's no way he wouldn't be." 

"Ahh, I kinda want to sleep now too."

Beomgyu faintly heard, at least four different voices as he mind continued to drift. Head cloudy as only one thing was clear on his mind. That he's tired. Very tired.

"Should I use my ability to wake Beomgyu up?" A voice said, which Beomgyu determined to be Taehyun's.

"Aigoo, let's let him rest some more. We still have about six hours before we go outside anyway." Another voice, which Beomgyu recognized as Soobin then said.

"But hyung, Ms. Adora told us to bond. We can't bond when this guy here is asleep." Taehyun then said as he playfully poked Beomgyu's nose.

Bemgyu's eyes then shot wide open, startling everyone, startling Soobin the most. Which of course made the older jump and accidentally let his ability slip yet again. Thankfully, sending just a few pillows flying towards Yeonjun's face time, with no nearby building collapsing or sort.

"Wah! Why do I feel that I got off easy?" Yeonjun mumbled as he stared at Soobin wide-eyed.

"Ahe, I'm sorry Junnie-hyung." Soobin playfully said before hugging Yeonjun.

"What...why are we here? Where is here? What happened?" Beomgyu immediately asked as he slowly sat himself up.

"We are here to rest until it's time. This is our quarters. And you passed out because Ms. Adora said you overused your ability." Taehyun explained, answering each of Beomgyu's questions.

"Ahhh! Where's the tiger?!" Beomgyu then exclaimed, startling everyone, again, startling Soobin the most. Who then accidentally sent blankets flying towards Yeonjun, covering the older who immediately tried removing them in panic.

"Ya! Would you PLEASE stop doing that Bin!" Yeonjun exclaimed as soon as he got the blanket off his face.

"It's not my fault I get startled so easily!" Soobin protested.

"Ya! Stop startling Bin!" Yeonjun then yelled at Beomgyu.

"Ya! It's not my fault there's this scary tiger running around our building!" Beomgyu yelled back.

"Ya! You are the scary tiger running around!" Yeonjun then yelled back.

Beomgyu was about to yell back, when he suddenly remember seeing his hand turn into a paw a few minutes before he blacked out. Making the boy chuckle as he lightly hit his forehead.

"Yeah, I remember now. Ahe, I'm sorry." Beomgyu playfully said before laughing.

"Wah, seriously these brats." Yeonjun mumbled below his breath. 

"Now that Beomgyu-hyung is up, we can finally...bond?" Hueningkai shyly said, hugging the pillow he was holding tighter.

"Aigoo, this cute maknae." Soobin fondly said as he ruffled the youngest's hair.

"Ahh, what time is it even?" Beomgyu then asked as he yawned.

"2:05PM" Taehyun swiftly replied.

"And what time are we supposed to go...out?" Beomgyu then asked.

"8PM" Taehyun swiftly replied once again.

"Ahh, I see." Beomgyu nonchalantly answered.

"Wait...we're going out?!" Beomgyu then exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Have you forgotten? It's part of our test slash training to know whether we'll be joining our sunbaenims tomorrow or not. " Taehyun explained to the very rattled Beomgyu.

"But what if I can't control my ability?! What if I don't turn back?! What if I accidentally harm you?! Or sunbaenims?! Aaaaahhh!" Beomgyu frantically yelled, flailing as he yelled.

"Wah, is this kid really that shy kid earlier?" Yeonjun whispered to Soobin, surprised at how loud Beomgyu was.

"Isn't he cute? He was like super shy earlier. Who would't thought he's this loud." Soobin whispered back with a fond smile.

"Ahh, which reminds me Bin. You should start facilitating our meeting now." Yeonjun then whispered, elbow lightly nudging Soobin before he giggled.

"Or should I say...leader." Yeonjun teased before laughing.

"Wah, how and why am I even the leader? I don't deserve it. It should've been you hyung. Or maybe Taehyun, or Kai, or Beomgyu." Soobin mumbled.

"Hush, you can do it." Yeonjun dismissed Soobin before pinching both of Soobin's cheeks.

"Now go." Yeonjun then said after giving Soobin's cheeks one last pinch.

"O-okay." Soobin shyly mumbled.

"Ya brats, our leader got something to say." Yeonjun immediately announced, Soobin having barely gathered his thoughts or words.

The younger three then immediately looked at them, eyes shifted and fixated towards Soobin as they waited.

"We only have a few more hours before we get sent on our first mission." Soobin started.

"I know it's sudden considering that we barely got any ideas of our own abilities. I'm honestly afraid of mine." Soobin said as he stared at his hand, giving out an awkward laugh before he continued.

"I know you're scared too. I know you might not say nor admit it, but I know that you are. Of your own ability, or of the monsters that we will face."

"And I totally understand it. We all saw how destructive our abilities are, and now I think we finally understand that having an ability, is not something to be taken lightly."

"We should take it seriously, waaay seriously than we initially thought of."

"We should remember that once we go out later, it's the real deal."

"Everything, is real. We would face real enemies, real monsters. Who could harm us, even kills us, if we become careless."

"I know that Ms. Adora assured us that she and sunbaenims will accompany us. But that doesn't mean we should be lax, careless, just because we know we have someone who will save us."

"I believe we should do our best on our own. Not only to show to them that their faiths on us are not going to be wasted, but for our own growth as well."

"But I also want each of you to know, that doing our best, does not necessarily mean putting ourselves into harm's way, overdoing ourselves. I want you all to remember, that each and everyone's safety is and should always be the most important thing. Not making anybody proud, or not proving ourselves that we can do it, but going home safely. I mean, when we die it would mean nothing anyway. right?" Soobin said with a chuckle, too focused and nervous at his speech to notice the other members looking at him with the most shocked expressions they could ever make.

"Wh-why? Why? Did I say something wrong? Is something on my face?" Soobin immediately asked upon noticing his members' gazes. 

"No-nothing. You're just, amazing." Yeonjun mumbled. 

"No wonder Soobin-hyung was chosen to be our leader." Taehyun said before smiling.

"Wah, I knew Soobin-hyung'd be awesome, but not this awesome. Wah." Kai said as he placed his hand on his mouth.

"Charisma, check. Wisdom, check. Awesomeness, check. Ahh...what was Soobin-hyung's ability again?" Beomgyu enumerated before calling for Taehyun, asking about their leader's ability as he was unsure of what to call it.

"Ms. Adora said it was Gravity Manipulation." Taehyung swiftly replied.

"Ahh...ridiculously overpowered ability, check. Wah, the perfect leader indeed." Beomgyu finished before laughing.

"Aaahh! Stop that!" Soobin embarrassedly said, immediately picking up a pillow and burying his face onto it.

"Awwe, so cute." Yeonjun mumbled as he fondly watched Soobin.

The younger three the agreed, making their leader even more flustered as he desperately tried burying his face even deeper onto the pillow.

The five boys then continued, talking and opening up with each other as time passed. Telling each other about random facts about themselves, random hobbies and basically anything random they can say. Anything to keep the conversation going, as the five finally grew comfortable enough to talk that much. Beomgyu, finally breaking out of his shell, immediately proved to be the loudest. Taehyun, despite his calm and collected exterior, proved to be adorable at times. Shocking the other members as he unconsciously do something that made his members' hearts melt. Hueningkai, the shy boy, was still shy. But is slowly opening up even more and more, now managing to ask questions instead of simply answering them. Yeonjun, their hyung, the oldest, immediately proved to be the most childish. Whining about almost everything, voicing out his disdain of his ability, and envy of the others' abilities. And finally, Soobin, the timid boy, proved to be not only an awesome leader, but the cutest and most caring bunny in the whole world. Immediately earning both respect and adoration from his members. Possibly, even the heart of a certain someone.

An hour before their supposedly first mission, Soobin finally gathered his members' attentions once again. This time, to discuss more about their abilities, and how they will proceed later on.

"So, my ability is Gravity Manipulation. Personally, I think I shouldn't use it until it's really really really needed." Soobin suggested, fearing that his ability might accidentally hurt his member.

"But isn't your ability just at like...10% or something right now?" Yeonjun interjected.

"Yes, Ms. Adora told me to give Soobin-hyung a limiter with my ability. I might have to remove it depending on the necessity later on." Taehyun explained.

"Ahh! That's also how you reverted me right?" Beomgyu then asked.

"Correct." Taehyun swiftly replied.

"Wah, what a really useful ability." Beomgyu said with a gasp of amazement.

"Unlike mine." Beomgyu then added, whispering disdains for his ability.

"You tell me, my ability almost killed me." Yeonjun added, having equal disdains for his ability.

"I think all of our abilities are good in their own ways though, hyungs." Hueningkai suddenly spoke up. 

"Hueningie is right, wah, I really wish I got your ability instead, Beomgyu, Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin said.

"Huh? Why would you want my ability? Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu asked, confused.

"To run away of course." Soobin instantly replied, giggling afterwards. Earning exaggerated gasps from his members as they teased him.

"Aigoo, whatever whatever. Let's continue."

The boys then continued planning for the remaining hour, which flew equally as fast as the previous hours they've spent with together. 

And before they knew, it was time.

\---

"So, are you ready?" Adora greeted the boys in front of the lobby, waiting with her were both Namjoon and Seokjin.

"Oh? Uncle's coming." Soobin whispered to Yeonjun almost immediately upon noticing Seokjin.

"Shh Bin, sunbaenim. Remember, we don't call uncles uncles unless it's just us. We call them sunbaenims." Yeonjun reminded the younger as he whispered back.

"Hehet, I'm sorry I forgot." Soobin playfully whispered as he lightly hit his forehead.

"Wah, that's Namjoon-sunbaenim and Seokjin-sunbaenim." Beomgyu excitedly whispered to Taehyun with a huge smile of excitement on his face. 

"Y-yeah." Taehyun responded, finding no other words as excitement took over him as well.

"Wah, I'm suddenly more nervous now." They then heard Hueningkai mumble.

"W-me too." Taehyun then followed, biting his fingernails as he give a huge smile which he couldn't contain.

"Ahh, hello! I'm Kim Namjoon! It's very nice to finally see all five of you together!" Namjoon immediately greeted as soon as the boys arrived close enough.

"And I'm the very very handsome Kim Seokjin." Seokjin playfully introduced himself, earning giggles from the boys almost immediately.

The boys then proceeded to introduce themselves one by one, shaking the hands of both of their sunbaenims, with Seokjin stopping both Yeonjun and Soobin as he held them close.

"I just want to say that we know you'll do good. And that we're very proud of you. All of us." Seokjin whispered before giving the two light taps on their shoulders, earning wide smiles from the two who immediately kept on bowing, thanking their uncle sunbaenim.

"So, a little heads up before we go. We already found our destination. We'll be going to Wonju, we just got word that there are at least 10 monsters of threat level 3 and below. The perfect opponents for your first mission." Adora explained.

"I bet there are hidden threat level 4s there." Seokjin joked, letting out his iconic windwiper laugh afterwards, making the boys unsure of what to feel. As they were all worried, but couldn't help but laugh because of their senior.

"I know you can handle it." Namjoon then cheered as he looked at the boys, earning even more wide smiles as they bowed and thanked their senior.

"We'll be arriving with Namjoon's ability, and upon arriving, we'll drop you down while we remain on air to observe your fight. And, if necessary, will immediately use our abilities to help you out." Adora continued explaining, earning tiny nods from the boys.

"So, are you ready?" Adora finally asked, and of course, got tiny nods as responses once again.

And with that, they finally exited the building.

Almost immediately feeling their bodies get lighter, as they suddenly started levitating.

Earning various reactions from the boys, though various meant either scared, or excited. As they slowly rose up to the skies. 

"Wah, this is both fun and scary." Soobin mumbled, marveling at the view they see from up above, while also feeling a bit of nervousness as he momentarily gaze at the deep below.

"Look at me Bin, I'm swimming!" Yeonjun immediately said as he pretended to swim. Earning laughter not only from Soobin, but from his other members as well. And a fond smile from both his seniors and Adora.

"Ahh! Taehyun-ah! Look at that cloud! It looks like you!" Beomgyu excitedly pointed out upon seeing a cloud with a somewhat, bird-like appearance.

"Huh? I don't get it hyung?" Taehyun asked, confused.

"It clearly looks like a bird! Pabo-ya!" Beomgyu complained.

"I look like a bird?" Taehyun then followed, even more confused.

"An owl! You know? Big eyes?" Beomgyu then teased.

"Ah this hyung. I wish you find a cuter animal next time. Maybe a squirrel or something." Taehyun then suggested before chuckling.

"Ahh! And that one looks like Kai!" Beomgyu then pointed at another cloud with a bird-like appearance yet again.

"What is it this time hyung?" Taehyun asked, Kai asking the same thing.

"It's a penguin! Wah how bad are your imaginations?!" Beomgyu complained.

"It literally does not even look like a penguin hyung. It's literally just a cloud that looks like it sprouted wings. Not even close to a penguin." Taehyun immediately shut Beomgyu down.

"It's just that your imaginations suck." Beomgyu snarkily replied without a pout.

The five boys then continued, talking amongst themselves as they marveled at the things they see. Forgetting about the purpose of their trip to begin with, which was fairly obvious given the surprise they had when they immediately notice monsters below. As they, finally arrived.

The boys' surprise then immediately turn into focus, as they immediately know what they had to do. 

"Fighting!" Seokjin immediately cheered.

"Advance congratulations!" Namjoon then added.

"Ready?" Adora then asked.

And with a huge boost of confidence from their seniors, the boys shouted with determination.

"Yes!"

\---

"Two...four...six...eight...ten. I see ten." Taehyun mumbled as he counted the figures they see, all who have yet to notice their presence.

"I'm not sure, but I think...three or four of them are threat level 4s." Taehyun then added as he squinted his eyes.

"4 level 4s huh? We can manage that." Yeonjun mumbled as he recalled all the information taught to them regarding monsters of such level.

"Well, shall we start then?" Beomgyu asked with a smirk.

"Wah, look how confident this hyung got." Taehyun said in disbelief.

"Well I know you'll turn me back later anyway. Might as well look as cool as I can for sunbaenims." Beomgyu said before sticking his tongue out before running off.

"Be careful Beomgyu!" Soobin yelled as he watched the younger run towards the monsters, pausing for a minute as he fully transformed. Resuming his charge, now in his tiger form.

The closest monsters immediately noticed, but failed to do anything as Beomgyu was immediately on the first monster. Biting its neck as Beomgyu ripped its throat out. Beomgyu then lunged on the second monster, instantly swiping its eyes, blinding it as he ripped its throat out as well.

"Wooh! Doing good Beomgyu!" Yeonjun then cheered, amazed with how easily the latter took the monsters out.

"Ahh! Above you Gyu!" Yeonjun then concernedly said upon noticing two more monsters lunging from above. Hoping to catch Beomgyu off guard, who was still biting onto the neck of the previous monster.

"Kai!" Soobin called.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar ear-piercing scream. Followed by blood spattering as the two monsters get hit by something. Causing them to get disintegrated almost immediately.

The loud scream then stopped upon Hueningkai noticing that the monsters were now fully disintegrated. 

"You did well!" Soobin immediately praised the youngest, when he suddenly notice the ground below shaking weirdly.

"Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin called, causing the older to look at him with confusion, before suddenly jolting in realization as his eyes widened.

And just then, tentacle-like appendages emerged from the ground. closing in on Kai with the intent of ripping him into shreds. Thankfully, Yeonjun managed to teleport the youngest out in time. Immediately allowing the youngest to retaliate, screaming on the tentacles, disintegrating them as he do so.

Soobin then let out a sigh of relief, seeing his members safe at a distance.

"Hyung." Soobin then heard Taehyun call, getting Soobin's attention almost immediately.

Soobin then turned to find two more mosnter charging towards them.

"I got this hyung." Taehyun then confidently said as he simply stood still. Waiting for the monsters to come within the range of his abilities.

And when they did, he used his ability.

"Please kill each other, thank you." Taehyun ordered, to which the monsters immediately followed. Biting and ripping each other into shreds while Taehyun watched contently.

"Three...four. Four more left huh?" Soobin mumbled to himself as he watched the four figures remaining.

They then heard Beomgyu roar, having finished ripping the monster earlier. Now charging yet again, this time, towards the four remaining monsters.

When suddenly, they see Beomgyu stopping dead on his tracks. As if he was stopped by an unseen force.

They immediately looked at the monsters, and sure enough. One of them had its arms raised.

It was a faceless monster, which had grotesque eyeballs all around its body. One of its hands up, and the eyeball on its palm glowing. 

"That must be what's stopping Beomgyu-hyung." Taehyun correctly surmised. 

When suddenly, they saw another monster start to move. It was a tall and skinny humanoid, having various tentacles sprouted on its back. Which they correctly assumed was the source of the tentacles from before.

It then started attacking, sending various tentacles towards the location of Yeonjun and Hueningkai, intent on killing the two.

The remaining two monsters then started to walk past the faceless monster, one of them having crab-like claws as hands. The other having very solid looking skin, almost looking like a set of armor, mace held in haand. 

"Shi-" Taehyun almost cursed, immediately knowing the monsters' intent as they started walking towards Beomgyu.

"Stop!" Taehyun desperately yelled, hoping for his ability to affect the monsters.

But sadly, failed, given the distance.

Taehyun then looked around, hoping to find Hueningkai. Hoping that the youngest could kill the incoming monsters and save Beomgyu, given that his screams were ranged. But found both the youngest and the oldest struggling. Teleporting all around as Yeonjun dodged the tentacles, while Hueningkai tried to destroy the tentacles.

"Hyung, we need you." Taehyun said as he immediately realize that Soobin is the only one who could save not only Beomgyu, but Yeonjun and Kai as well.

"How...much?" Soobin asked, referring to how much Taehyun would allow him to use his ability.

"Soobin-hyung, 30%." Taehyun immediately responded, the verbal order immediately letting Soobin feel the surge of power through him.

"Are you sure? I'm nervous." Soobin said, nervous and worried. Afraid that he might end up hurting his members.

"You're our only hope, Soobin-hyung." Taehyun responded, giving a smile to Soobin, as a sign of trust.

Soobin then bit his lip, before nodding. He closed his eyes for a second, focusing. Before finally raising both of his hands.

Taehyun then watched in awe, wide-eyed as he saw the four remaining monsters all levitating above ground. Holding them in place for a few seconds, before Soobin forcefully slammed them on the ground.

The monsters, now pinned on the ground, let out yells and wails of agony, as they slowly get crushed by the gravity weighing down on them.

They then heard the sound of both bones cracking, and blood splattering, as the monsters burst one by one. Leaving nothing but pools of blood on the spot they once were.

However, one monster remained.

"Its seems to be enduring because of its armor. Hmm, maybe 60? or 50? 50 will do I guess." Taehyun mumbled to himself before giving out Soobin another order.

"Soobin-hyung, 50%."

And with that, they immediately heard the armor of the monster crack from the now even more stronger gravity weighing down on it. Cracking its armor piece by piece, until finally. The last monster burst as well, leaving nothing but a pool of blood from the aftermath of Soobin's attack.

"Soobin-hyung, 10%." Taehyun then ordered, causing Soobin's to end his attack. Immediately holding his forehead as he wiped his sweat.

"Wah, thank you Taehyunie." Soobin thanked Taehyun, before immediately checking on the other members. Finding them to be all fine, with Beomgyu running around on his tiger form. Probably losing control he thought. Taehyung then smiled before running off towards Beomgyu. Giving out an order for the latter to revert back, to which he immediately did.

"Ahh, thank you." Beomgyu thanked Taehyun as well, shaking both of his hands to regain sensation. 

"Hoo! I'm exhausted! Wah!" Yeonjun groaned, sitting himself down the pavement as he catched his breath.

"My throat hurts." Hueningkai complained, having exhausting himself as well.

"Is everyone safe?" Soobin asked as he immediately did a headcount, smiling in relief upon finding everyone present. Albeit exhausted.

"I can't believe you guys." They suddenly heard Adora's voice, making the five instinctively look up. Seeing Adora and their seniors slowly descend to meet them.

"Did...we do well?" Soobin nervously asked.

"I won't congratulate you." Namjoon blatantly said, shocking Soobin and the rest. Making them wonder, and worry, if they disappointed their seniors.

"Because I already congratulated you earlier. Wah, I can't even begin to say just how awesome you all are." Namjoon immediately said as he shook his head out of disbelief.

"Wah, I don't think the word Rookies will do these kids justice." Seokjin then added, shaking his head too before laughing.

"Well, I believe the term Super Rookies will do." Adora then spoke, giving the boys a proud fond smile.

The five boys' faces then lit up one by one, having been filled with energy by the kind words they received, the barely able to move boys, now jumped around in circles as they celebrate.

"Well, let's go home now. You're going to need a looooong rest. You'll be joining us tomorrow."

\---

"Wah, I can't believe it! We did it!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed upon entering their quarters, throwing himself on the bed as he hugged his pillow.

"Well, not to be too overconfident or anything. But I knew we would." Taehyun said as he slowly sat himself on his bed.

"You did well Bin! And you really saved us back there!" Yeonjun then said as he brushed his elbow towards Soobin's teasingly.

"Ahh! Yes! Thank you so much Soobin-hyung!" Hueningkai immediately said, running towards their leader to hug him.

"Ahh! Thank you Soobin-hyung! You're the best!" Beomgyu then yelled as he gave a thumbs up.

"You really are the best leader we could ever hope for, Soobin-hyung." Taehyun then added before giving Soobin the most sincere and fond smile he can ever make.

"Wah! Thank you!" Soobin happily thanked the members as he frantically clapped. Proud and happy of himself, to have been worthy of such praises from his members.

"Ahh! But we need to rest! We'll need to wake up early tomorrow! So we're at our full energy!" Soobin then said, having remembered that they are to face quite a task tomorrow. 

"Ehh? But it's still so early!" Beomgyu complained, pointing at his watch.

"Ohh? It's not even 10PM?" Soobin mumbled, surprised as he was so sure that it was at least midnight.

"Why don't we sleep at around...11?" Yeonjun suggested.

"And what do you suggest we do till 11? Yeonjun-hyung?" Taehyun then chimed.

"Well, I don't know...talk about anything? Everything?" Yeonjun responded with a chuckle.

"You just don't want to sleep right, hyung?" Kai then said before laughing.

"Well, I mean. Do you?" Yeonjun asked back.

"Well..." Kai mumbled.

"See, I know you guys want to talk about a loooot of things. Right?" Yeonjun then asked.

"Well...I guess." Soobin said as he placed a finger on his chin.

"Ahh! Fine! We'll sleep by 11!" Soobin then announced, making the rest of his members cheers. 

And so, the five boys continued to spend the hour, talking about their encounter. Mostly praising each other, finding how awesome this member and that member is, expressing gratitude and happiness at each's presence. And of course, their conversation eventually expanded. Finding its way through random stuff yet again, and eventually, teasing and clowning each other. Something that if not for the thick walls surrounding their quarters, would've gotten them scolded with how unbelievably loud they are. But as energetic and loud as they were, they were still five young boys. Who eventually, felt the knock of drowsiness arrive. And one by one, they bid each other their good nights. Until finally, only the older two were left.

"Isn't this great, Bin?" Yeonjun whispered at Soobin who was laying in front of him.

"This?" Soobin innocently asked.

"Yes, this. Everything." Yeonjun replied, a smile on his face as he adjusted his head on his pillow.

"The best." Soobin mumbled before adjusting his head on his pillow as well.

"I hope we do good tomorrow too." Yeonjun then whispered.

"As long as nobody gets hurt, I'm fine with it Junnie." Soobin then replied with a smile.

"Well, with you as our leader. I've never felt so safe." Yeonjun said with a fond smile on his face, yawning afterwards.

"Goodnight Soobin." Yeonjun then said, finally feeling sleepy enough to fall asleep.

"Aigoo, Goodnight Yeonjun." Soobin happily said back, smiling as he watched Yeonjun close his eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Soobin mumbled as he finally closed his eyes.

\---

"How should we wake them up?" Soobin faintly heard a voice not so far from his bed.

"Wake up." Soobin then heard a very deep voice say, squinting his eyes. He slowly sat up. 

"Ahh! Soobin's up!" The first voice said.

"See, it worked." The second voice then proudly said.

"Hmmm?" Soobin mumbled as he readjusted his vision, finding two figures staring at him.

"Ahh! Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Soobin immediately called, finally seeing to whom the voices belonged to.

"Ahh! Ahh! What?! What happened?! Did I bite someone?!" Beomgyu frantically yelled as he looked around.

"I don't think so." Taehyun mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm...five more minutes please...hyung..." Kai mumbled as he rolled around his bed.

"What happened Bin..." Yeonjun mumbled as he sat right up, finding the same two figures that Soobin saw.

"Ahh! Sunbaenims?!" Yeonjun exclaimed, instantly gaining the attention of everyone else. Making even the still rolling on his bed Kai, sit right up.

"Hehehe, it's time to wake up." Jimin gently said as he looked around.

"Yeah, we're leaving in a few minutes." Taehyung then added, hands on his packet.

"Waah! We're very sorry! We'll be coming right up!" Soobin frantically said, bowing as he apologized.

"Aigoo, don't be sorry. It's not that late yet." Jimin assured the boys, hands raised as he assured them.

"Yeah, we're leaving in a few minutes." Taehyung repeated.

"You already said that line, Taehyungie." Jimin whispered before chuckling.

"I know right, but it sounds cool right?" Taehyung whispered back.

"Well yeah, deep voice and all." Jimin then replied, giggling as he finally dismissed Taehyung.

"Well there's that, we'll be waiting at the lobby. Ohh! And one more thing, Adora told us to remind you babies, that you need to think of your group name." Jimin then stated.

"Yeah, it's totally up to you. Think of the coolest you can come up with." Taehyung then suggested.

"Aigoo, it doesn't necessarily have to be cool you know? Think of the cutest you can think of!" Jimin then suggested.

"Ehh? Why does it have to be cute?" Taehyung then protested.

"Ahh whatever whatever, it's up to the babies anyway. Anyway! We'll be off now! See you later!" Jimin bid the boys farewell, linking his arm with Taehyung's to drag him out of the room, still protesting that the boys should think of a cool name.

"Waah, that's Jimin-sunbaenim and Taehyung-sunbaenim." Beomgyu mumbled, eyes and mouth wide as he gasped.

"I wonder when will I see Jungkook-sunbaenim?" Taehyun then excitedly asked, biting his fingernails yet again.

"Sunbaenims are just so awesome, and handsome too." Kai then said, in awe of the short appearance the two made. 

"Wah, they're both so cool and so cute." Yeonjun then mumbled.

"They are...Ahh! Take a bath now! Beomgyu! You go first! You're always the messiest! Hueningie! Fix your bed! I know you wouldn't want to, but you should! Taehyunie! Please give Beomgyu an order to actually take a bath now. Otherwise he would stall as long as could-" Soobin then instructed, almost immediately earning protest from Beomgyu.

"Ya! I won't stall! Besides why would I stall? I me-" Beomgyu protested but was immediately stopped when Taehyun actually ordered him to take a bath. Making the older go towards the bathroom obediently.

"Taehyunie! Junnie-hyung! Any suggestions?" Soobin then called for the two, hoping to get their opinions regarding the name they'd be going with.

"Ahh! I don't know! It's not something we should think of in a rush you know?" Yeonjun then said, with Taehyun immediately agreeing.

"Yeonjun-hyung is right, and I think we should focus on fixing ourselves first. Then, we can think of the name later." Taehyun suggested.

"Ahh, you think so? Okay!" Soobin then agreed, thanking the two before hastily making his way through his clothes, rummaging them as he chose what to wear.

Soobin then roughly ruffled his hair, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the situation. And oddly enough, all over such a simple task. A simple, yet so relevant task.

"What will their name be?"

"Soobin-ssi, don't think too much about it. Hahahaha" Soobin suddenly heard a voice inside his head. A familiar voice.

"M-miss Adora?" Soobin mumbled, instantly recognizing it to be Adora using her Telepathic ability.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Soobin immediately apologized.

"Don't be. I just knew you'd find thinking about your name difficult, sooo, I already told President Bang earlier to give us more time." Adora then explained, immediately making Soobin smile widely in relief.

"Thank youu! And...us? Does that mean?" Soobin excitedly asked.

"Yes, President Bang told me that you are now under my responsibility. And I will be your...let's see...something like what PDogg is to your seniors I guess. Supervisor? Or something? Ahh! What matters is that, yes. You are now under my responsibility. So you better not let even a single strand of your hair get hurt, I'll punish you all otherwise." Adora explained, jokingly threatening Soobin before laughing.

"Wah! We look forward to working with you! We'll do our best!" Soobin happily said.

"Ahh! By the way Miss Adora, where are you?" Soobin then curiously asked.

"Well outside your quarters of course. My ability is not that strong to reach miles away remember?" Adora then said before laughing.

"Ahh! Yes I remember!" Soobin then said, laughing as he hit he's head lightly.

"Well, anyway. I just checked up on you. And since the door is still locked I assume you're not yet done preparing. I'll wait for you guys on the lobby too. See you!" Adora then said before cutting her transmission out.

Soobin, happily smiling as he watched his members. Which immediately turned into a frown upon noticing Hueningkai, still in bed.

"Hueningkai!"

\---

"Waah! They're here!" Jimin immediately exclaimed upon noticing the five boys slowly and shyly making their way towards them.

"Waah, such handsome young boys." Jungkook said, praising the boys as he pretended to get blinded by them.

"Ahh! President! They're here!" Namjoon then called for President Bang, who was a few meters away, talking with Sejin.

"Ahh! We can now start!" President Bang immediately announced as he waved at the boys.

Everyone then circled around the President, paying attention as the President, with help from Slow Rabbit, presented their plan for their raid.

"According to Lee-Hyun's intel, the residents have deserted this certain area years ago." The President said as he pointed at the visual hologram that Slow Rabbit projected through his ability.

"This, was deserted years ago due to reported, sightings? Although apparently, they have yet to have any visual confirmation of monsters on that part. These sightings, were mostly residents hearing weird, strange noises on these parts." The President continued as he pointed at the so called abandoned area, which also so happened to be right beside the body of water.

"And we know that those monsters sent on other cities traveled through water. So." Namjoon mumbled.

"Correct." The President said.

"And upon invetigation, Lee-Hyun has found a huge abandoned factory right by the oceanside. Which, so happened to have a deep tunnel-like hole upon further inspection."

"Then that must be?" Seokjin mumbled.

"Yes. I believe that is where our culprits are. However, we couldn't risk sending Lee-Hyun in alone, given the uncertainty of our enemies' strengths and numbers. So instead, I've ordered Lee-Hyun to evacuate the city for the moment. Just to be sure, in case our enemies proved to be troublesome." President Bang said as he glanced over Jimin and Taehyun.

"So, if they are, we'll just completely freeze Incheon?" Taehyung asked.

"If left no choice, yes. As it will be risky to leave such enemies alone." The President replied.

"Wah, that's sad. Where will those families live?" Jimin sadly mumbled, having remembered that previous cities they've frozen.

"Rest assured that we will of course, not do that unless he have any other choice." The President assured Jimin.

"Anyway, for our infiltration onto the enemy base. We will be dividing our team into two. The first team, will be our strike team who will go deep the enemy base. While the second team, will be the defense team who will wait on top, to prevent a possible ambush from other monsters possibly hiding upside." The President explained.

"Our strike team, will be led by Namjoon-ssi. And will consist of Jungkook-ssi, Jimin-ssi, Taehyung-ssi, Yoongi-ssi, and Sejin. While the rest of you are to remain upside. And ready yourselves, in case our strike team call in for reinforcements." The President continued.

"Ohh? Shouldn't the strike team have more members? Wouldn't it be better to send most of us in infiltrating the base?" Seokjin asked.

"That point makes sense Seokjin-ssi, however, we opted to send in a small strike unit for the meantime as we gauge our enemies. And with a smaller force, retreat would be easier should they face problems." The President responded.

"Ahh...I see. Makes sense." Seokjin then mumbled, content with the President's response.

"And yes, most of our forces will be left upside. As, there is a huge chance that our enemies are not our common monsters. Thus, they might have plans of ambush, which in turn, might prove to make the task of those at the upside more dangerous than the ones who are to descend." The President added. Earning various reactions from each person present.

"Having that, we decided to send all of you into Incheon. And only I, and Slow Rabbit are to remain to guard our base. As risky as it sound, we believe this is the best course of action given the situation." 

"We understand. We'll make sure to send back people as soon as we finish up in Incheon." Namjoon assured the President.

"Oh please do." The President immediately responded with a nervous laugh.

"So, is everything clear?" The President then asked as he checked his watch. Earning a unison of yes and nods from everyone else.

"PDogg, Sejin, I'm leaving everything to you." President Bang whispered to Sejin and PDogg who were standing by his side. 

"I'll make sure everyone comes home safe." PDogg assured President Bang as he tapped his shoulder.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Sejin then did the same.

And with that, everyone finally moved out.

Soobin, looking back at the building one last time. Seeing the countless employees waving at them. Wishing them goodluck. And the President, along with Slow Rabbit, waving them goodbye through the entrance. His members, looking back as well. waving at everyone they saw. Until finally, they felt the familiar sensation of fleetingness, as Namjoon finally used his ability.

Only minutes have passed, and they are already at their destination. Something they didn't expect, and definitely surprised them, how fast Namjoon flew all of them over. They were barely able to gather their composure, when they already found themselves landing on the abandoned factory the President had mentioned.

Namjoon immediately looked around, surveying the surroundings. Finding everything, abandoned.

"Seokjin, be prepared to erect a barrier around the building any moment. Should you so much as feel even the tiniest bit of bloodlust from something at a distance, erect the barrier immediately." PDogg instructed, while Seokjin nodded.

"Hoseok, summon defensive plants that are to act as our first line of defense around the building. They would at least be able to alert us should enemies passed through." PDogg then instructed Hoseok.

"Got it." Hoseok swiftly responded.

"Strike team? Are we ready?" Namjoon then asked, calling out for the people who are to join him in the descent.

"Ahh! Yoongi-hyung! Wait!" Hoseok called for Yoongi.

"Hmm?" Yoongi then mumbled.

"What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet." Hoseok concernedly asked.

"I..don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this." Yoongi spoke his mind out.

"Ohh? About what?" Hoseok then probed.

"I..don't know. Just, be on your guard. We'll do our best below. See ya." Yoongi said before making his way towards the group.

"You stay safe here okay? Jin-hyung and everyone else will protect you if anything happens." Jimin told the boys while Taehyung stood by his back.

"Jimin-ah, I'm pretty sure they might actually end up being the ones to protect Jin-hyung and Hoseok-hyung." Taehyung said before chuckling.

"Wah, I'll tell Jin-hyung you just said that." Jimin teased.

"Ehh! I was just kidding! Ahh! Let's just go!" Taehyung exclaimed before pulling Jimin away, earning laughter from their juniors as they do so.

"Naaaamjooooon-aaaahh" Seokjin loudly called, making the younger turn towards him with surprise.

"Beeeee careeee-fuuuul!" Seokjin yelled, despite the younger being only a few meters away.

"Yes I know!" Namjoon shyly replied, shaking his head as Jungkook went over.

"Hyung, I have something I need to tell you after this." Jungkook whispered.

"Ohh? Sure Jungkookie." Namjoon swiftly replied, despite being curious and uncertain of what their youngest had to say.

"Shall we go?" Sejin asked as he stood by the huge hole, earning a nod from Namjoon as he and the others gathered.

Sejin then looked at PDogg, who gave him a nod. As Namjoon then used his ability to let he and his team descend.

Everyone else then watched, and wished for the best. As the strike finally disappeared from sight.

\---

_Incheon, Underground Tunnel_

"Just how deep is this hole going to go?" Yoongi complained, feeling at least several minutes have passed since they started descending. And yet, they are still to reach the bottom of it.

"Sejin? Still no signs of lifeforms?" Namjoon concernedly asked.

Sejin's eyes then glowed as he scanned around before responding.

"Nothing yet." Sejin swiftly replied, when suddenly, their feet finally felt ground. They then saw, as from a distance, light shone.

"Hyungs, what's that?" Jungkook asked as he pointed at the light.

Everyone immediately lifted their guards, as they slowly approached. Letting out sighs of reliefs as they grew closer. Realizing it was just a candle on the wall.

The group then kept on walking, towards nothing in particular, as they followed the trail of light. Still on their guard as they ventured on the deep unknown.

Waiting, anticipating, that something would come at them any moment. And sure enough, they felt their spines tingle. As they immediately felt intense bloodlust emitting from something in front of them.

Sejin immediately used his ability, expecting to confirm multiple lifeforms ahead. But was utterly surprised to find only one figure standing from a distance.

Sejin, was then even more surprised, as he clearly saw from his vision, that various lifeforms started emerging from the ground one by one. At first Sejin thought they were monsters emerging from the ground, having buried themselves, but immediately proved to be not the case. As Sejin clearly saw lifeforms being made out of the ground.

"Incoming!" Sejin immediately warned the rest, who immediately prepared to use their abilities.

They then heard countless loud rumblings, as multiple unknown lifeforms started charging.

Yoongi immediatey stepped forward, using his ability in hopes of torching the enemies approaching. But felt something odd, as he didn't feel his flames connect at all.

"Wh-what just happened?" Yoongi mumbled as slowly, the figures came closer.

Revealing themselves, to be monsters that appeared to be made out of sand. Slowly reconstructing themselves as they regenerated.

"What are those?" Namjoon mumbled, in complete surprise as it was the first time he had witnessed such monsters. 

"A new species? Or did they evolve?" Namjoon muttered to himself, as he tried to use his ability to contain the monsters. Which seemingly worked at first as he lifted them off the ground, but ultimately proved ineffective as the monsters immediately dissolved back in the ground. Before reconstructing themselves once again.

"J-Jiminie! Taehyungie!" Namjoon frantically called, immediately realizing that their only hope of stopping the incoming monsters are by freezing them. 

Jimin and Taehyung immediately understood, and without further words, Jimin immediately used his ability. Sending flurries of snow towards the monsters, which proved effective as the snow started to mix with the sand, slowing them down. And if that wasn't enough, Taehyung finally used his ability, snapping his fingers to completely freeze them.

"Should I shatter them? Or should I just let them be?" Taehyung then asked Namjoon, uncertain whether to leave the monsters frozen would be better. Given that they might thaw out eventually. While also uncertain whether shattering them would work, as they might end up reconstructing themselves almost immediately.

 **"Hah? So Maggy is right. You're no ordinary humans after all."** A female voice said from a distance, immediately making everyone turn towards the direction out of surprise.

Making hair all over their body slowly rise up, as they feel a surge of intense bloodlust emit from the woman.

"She...those monsters...No...I get it now." Sejin mumbled.

"Those monsters are not ordinary monsters! She made them!" Sejin exclaimed.

"Ma-made them? That's impossible. Even the level 4s can't do such feats!" Namjoon exclaimed.

"Then..." Jungkook mumbled.

 **"Hahahaha, I don't know much about these levels you are talking about. But do know, that none of us are like those morons you've been playing around with."** The woman said as she slowly walked towards them.

Revealing herself to be a very human-looking monster. A normal female body, with normal human clothes. Wearing what seemed to be a brown leather jacket, paired with light-brown pants, which they immediately notice to actually not be pants. As it was sand, flowing out of the woman's body continuously.

 **"You know, we've been waiting for you. Do you have any idea how many souls we've devoured in preparation of you?"** The female monster said as she raised both of her hands.

 **"Hundreds!"** The monster exclaimed before sending fine solidified pieces of needle-like sand towards everyone. Which thankfully, Namjoon managed to hold off by using his ability to set up an invisible wall.

"This is bad." Namjoon mumbled as he immediately realize their position.

"And didn't she said...'us'...then..." Jungkook mumbled.

"Tsk, this is bad." Namjoon muttered to himself.

"Hyung! We'll take care of her!" Taehyung immediately said. realizing that once again, only their abilities will have effects on the monster.

"O-okay! Ready?!" Namjoon asked as he prepared to detract his invisible wall. 

Earning a nod from the two as Jimin's eyes finally started to glow.

"Now!" Namjoon exclaimed, releasing his invisible wall as Jimin immediately sent flurries of snow towards the monster.

 **"Tsk...damn you humans!"** The monster exclaimed as her sand appeared to be engulfed in snow. 

"Taehyungie!" Jimin then called, signalling for Taehyung to freeze the snow, as Jimin felt his snow connect with something. Something which he assumed to be the monster's body.

They then heard an ear-piercing shriek, as the snow immediately solidified with Taehyung's ability. Freezing everything in its path.

Everything then remained silent, as they waited for anything, to happen.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA, just kidding. Like hell mere humans of your caliber can take me down that easily."** The familiar voice of the monster exclaimed, revealing itself right behind the frozen figure. Which apparently was just another sand monster that she had made.

"There's no way!" Jimin exclaimed, before immediately sending another flurry of snow towards the monster.

 **"Try harder. HAHAHAHAHA"** The monster laughed as she send her own flurry of sand towards Jimin, colliding with the snow, before overpowering Jimin's snow shortly.

Jungkook immediately jumped, taking his hyung down the ground to avoid the flurry of sand. 

"Thank you...Jungkook-ah." Jimin mumbled as the two slowly stood.

 **"Oi oi oi, don't tell me we overprepared? This is not even a challenge."** The monster mocked as she waited for the humans' next course of action.

"This is bad. Really bad." Namjoon mumbled, suddenly feeling a tug as Yoongi walked over him.

"Ohh?" Namjoon muttered, Yoongi pulling his head closer to whisper.

"I see. That might work." Namjoon said with hope on his face as he called for Jimin.

 **"Go on, plan every plan you can think of. Who knows, you might get lucky and actually get past me. HAHAHAHA"** The Monster confidently said as she slowly made a chair out of sand, sitting on it with confidence as she let the humans plan.

"Don't go crying on us later on, monster." Yoongi mocked as he smirked, earning nothing but a smirk from the monster as well.

Namjoon then called for Jimin, who immediately nodded as soon as his ears reached Namjoon. Erecting a wall of snow to reinforce the invisible wall that Namjoon built.

 **"So, your plan is fortifying your defenses by building numerous walls? How pathetic."** The Monster said as the wall of snow fully covered the wall. Blocking the monster's vision entirely.

Minutes then passed, and the monster finally grew impatient.

 **"Are you still there? Are did you so-called heroes, the hope of humanity, turned tails and ran? HAHAHAHA"** The monster mocked, when suddenly the wall of snow collapsed, and without warning, Jungkook lunged at her. Immediately trying to hit the monster with countless kicks and punches.

" **Ohh? Are you dumb? Surely you know that you can't punch san-"** The monster stated, but was cut off when he got hit by a punch right in the stomach. Catching the monster off guard as she yelled in pain.

 **"Wa-water?!"** The monster exclaimed with clear surprise, finding Jungkook's fists dripping with water.

"It's common knowledge that water is sand's weakness. Everyone who watched anime knows that." Jungkook mocked before preparing for another punch.

 **"Tsk, don't get too full of yourself just because you landed a hi-"** The monster snarked back, but was cut off once again when Jungkook landed another punch, this time on the monster's side.

"Well, now I just landed two hits. Can I get too full of myself now?" Jungkook teased.

 **"I'll wipe that smug look off your face!"** The monster threatened as he immediately created more sand monsters, sending them towards Jungkook as she does something.

"Tsk." Jungkook groaned as he dodged the monsters' attacks. Retaliating with punches as he punched through the sand monsters. Shattering them like glass upon contact.

And it was seemingly working, until a huge wave of sand suddenly covered Jungkook. Trapping his body as the sand slowly solidified.

 **"Did you seriously think a bucket worth of water would be enough to finish me off?"** The monster said, an arm outstretched towards Jungkook as sand kept on consuming the young man.

"No, of course not." Jungkook said with a smirk.

And all of a sudden a huge wave of water surrounded the monster.

 **"What?! Where did this water came from?! How?!"** The monster asked in despair.

"From me of course." Jimin proudly said.

"And me." Taehyung then added.

"I was the one who made it though." Yoongi mumbled, revealing that as the walls covered them, Yoongi had been secretly thawing some of the snow and ice that Jimin and Taehyung made. Letting the monster drop its guard as it fought Jungkook. 

Jungkook then effortlessly broke free of his petrified state, shattering the sand as he cracked his neck.

"I have suuper strength by the way. So yeah, you never had a chance to injure me in the first place." Jungkook stated as the water surrounding the monster started to close in. Revealing Namjoon to be using his ability to make the water move.

 **"D-damn you."** The monster cursed, having realized his fate. 

"Now, don't go crying on us now. I warned you after all." Yoongi mocked.

The monster then tried to send out one last attack of desperation, which Namjoon immediately thwarted by finally sending all the water rushing towards the monster. Instantly solidifying the monster's sand body, causing it to shatter as chunks of solidified sand fell one by one. A white substance briefly leaving out of its body, immediately flying towards Namjoon's necklace.

"It worked." Namjoon then said, noticing that the Veloxium, or which they started referring to as "Soul" as a simpler term, finally went inside his necklace. Indicating, that its previous host has indeed perished.

"You guys did well." Sejin said as he observed the corpse of the monster.

"That was one hell-of-a strong monster." Yoongi then commented, to which everyone immediately agreed. As within the years they've been fighting monsters, it was the first time that they encounter such monster that gave them such trouble. So much trouble in fact, that it took their combined efforts just to beat the monster. With Namjoon even certain that had Jungkook's provocation failed, he wouldn't able to blitz the monster into surrounding it with water, which ultimately proved to be the monster's undoing.

The group then took a short rest, as they knew, that the battle is far from over.

_Incheon, Abandoned Factory_

"Wah, I'm nervous." Beomgyu whispered as he rubbed his hands together.

"Aigoo, me too." Soobin immediately followed.

"Nervous? Don't be, we'll protect you." Seokjin immediately said upon hearing the two.

"Ahh! Thank you!" Soobin immediately said as he bowed.

"Wah, that was pretty tiring." Hoseok said as he announced his return, having summoned his plants to surround the building.

"Adora, a moment please." They then heard PDogg calling for Adora, while they continued to huddle up together. Talking to past the time while their seniors fortified their defenses.

"I wonder what's going on below." Yeonjun whispered as he looked at the hole with curiosity.

"I bet sunbaenims are kicking monster butts left and right." Beomgyu stated before giggling.

"Well, what if the monsters don't have butts, Beomgyu?" Taehyun then teased Beomgyu.

"Well go find me a monster without a butt then." Beomgyu then challenged Taehyun.

And almost immediately, they heard the ground rumble. As something apparently crashed from a distance. Making them all run out of the factory to check.

They were then surprised, as they immediately saw a gigantic figure slowly making its way out of the ground.

"From below? Tsk." PDogg cursed beneath his breath as they watched gigantic legs emerge from the ground. Until finally, revealing itself.

 **"Hello, I am Toxina, you can call me Mistress Xina. Bow beneath me and I might spare your lowly lives."** The monster, which appeared to be a gigantic spider said.

"Did that spider just talk?" Beomgyu mumbled.

"Get in!" PDogg immediately yelled as he jumped to attack the monster, when suddenly, it spit thick web off its mouth. Something which immediately sent PDogg pinned against the nearby building.

 **"Hasty human, you're too old for my taste. As if I'd let someone like you touch me."** The monster mocked before laughing.

Earning the spite of Seokjin, while the rest grew concerned of PDogg.

"Ahh! I'll go get Mr. PDogg!" Yeonjun suggested, thinking of teleporting towards the man. But realized there was no need, as the man already broke free of his restraints.

 **"Ahh, are you one of the famed seven then? But that doesn't make sense, I do remember them being, younger. Well, doesn't matter."** The monster announced before lowering its head down the ground. Opening its mouth, as multiple figures started coming out of it.

"Oh no! Are those?!" Hoseok said in panic as he immediately saw familiar looking figures, the same monsters they've been fighting for years now.

 **"This is embarrassing. A beautiful maiden such as me, spewing ugly cretins in front of people. How humiliating."** The monster said after having finished spewing the monsters out. 

**"Not like I have choice. Wouldn't want Maggy to erase me off this world."** The monster mumbled.

 **"Well, what are you waiting for you imbeciles?! Attack!"** The monster then ordered, making the numerous monsters charge towards the humans.

"Tsk. Hoseok, how long can your plants hold them off?" Seokjin asked.

"I'm pretty sure they can handle them. They seem to be just...level 3s I think. But the problem is their numbers, some might break through." Hoseok said as he scanned the incoming horde.

"I'll go deal with the big one, clear out the rest!" They heard PDogg, who immediately charged towards the Giant Spider once again.

Seokjin then nodded as he gestured everyone to prepare themselves.

The boys then positioned themselves, readying themselves as the horde close in.

They were then startled when gigantic vines sprouted off the ground, immediately attacking the monsters. Which the vines hit and tore into shreds as soon as they got hold.

"Wah! So that's sunbaenim's ability!" Hueningkai said with excitement as he and his members marvel at the vines strength. Blocking off almost every monster that approached.

However, as Hoseok stated, the monsters were far too many for his plants to hold off on their own.

And sure enough, monsters started breaking through, a few having passed, immediately tried to lunge at them.

"Taehyunie! My limiter!" Soobin called.

"No! Not yet!" Seokjin immediately stopped them.

"Save your ability Soobin!" Seokjin added before using his ability to entrap the monsters in a barrier, before clutching his fist as he made the barrier shrink. Crushing the monsters inside.

"W-wow!" Yeonjun immediately gasped in awe and surprise. totally not expecting their uncle/sunbaenim to be capable of such.

"Hueningkai! Beomgyu! We'll deal with everything that breaks through!" Seokjin then called, to which the two immediately responded.

Beomgyu immediately transformed, lunging at the group of monsters that broke through. Ripping them into shreds as he lunged at them one at a time. With Hueningkai providing support as he hit the monsters who were trying to attack Beomgyu.

"Wow." Seokjin then whispered, amazed by the amazing teamwork and performance of the two, especially considering how they've barely got time to master their abilities.

They then heard as loud crashes and rumbles erupt at a distance, finding it to be from PDogg and the Giant Spider fighting. PDogg kept his attacks coming. Dodging the webs that the spider tried to ensnare him with, while trying to land an attack of his own. The spider however, proved to be surprisingly agile despite its size. As it kept on dodging PDogg's attacks.

"That doesn't make sense." PDogg mumbled as he find it odd how agile the giant spider is.

 **"Stop trying to touch me, I already told you. You are not my type."** The Giant Spider said before swatting PDogg away with one of its legs, sending the man crashing at a distance with a loud crash.

"So-so strong." Soobin mumbled.

"Shouldn't we help?" Yeonjun then asked.

"That monster...I think it's stronger than a level 4." Taehyun mumbled, earning the attention of his hyungs.

"But...aren't level 4s the strongest...yet?" Soobin asked with uncertainty.

"Taehyun is right. I believe that is a level 5." They then heard Adora say.

"The fact that it's still alive despite fighting PDogg for more than a minute is enough proof." Adora added.

"We'll need a plan." Seokjin then said as he walked over them, letting Hueningkai and Beomgyu handle the horde momentarily.

"We have three choices." Seokjin said as he held three of his fingers up.

"One, we let Soobin go ham on that spider and send it to kingdom come. Possibly putting Soobin out of commission afterwards."

"Two, I trap it on my barrier and crush it to death. However, with that size, making such barrier would render me unable to make barriers for awhile."

"Three, we somehow stop its movements so PDogg can swat that spider into oblivion."

"Those are the only three options I believe would work on such enemy." Seokjin then said.

"I believe we should go with the third option. As having you or Soobin out of commission might prove to be a problem, should more, and possibly stronger enemies appear." Adora said as she watched the Giant Spider and PDogg continue their stalemate.

"Now, let's think of our plan." 

_Incheon, Underground Tunnel_

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter?" Taehyung complained as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Should I use my ability to help you cool down?" Jimin asked with concern, hoping to ease the discomfort Taehyung, and possibly everyone else is having.

"You should conserve your ability Jiminie, we never know what kind of enemy we might face at the end of this tunnel." Namjoon said as he continued to look ahead.

"For the record, it's getting awfully hot." Yoongi then mumbled, surprising everyone else as he was the last person they'd expect to complain of heat.

"Ahh! Hyungs! A door!" Jungkook then excitedly pointed out, pointing at the apparently huge door waiting for them a few meters away.

"Prepare yourselves." Sejin then said as he used his ability to see what's beyond the door.

But was surprised when the door suddenly swung open.

"Something's coming!" Sejin then exclaimed as he saw something flow out of the door.

"Wait...is that?!" Namjoon exclaimed as he immediately realized what it was.

"Lava!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"Jiminie! Taehyungie!" Namjoon immediately called, hoping for the two to freeze the incoming lava.

When suddenly a figure emerged from the lava. Jumping in front of them before neither of them can react, kicking Jimin hard, sending him crashing upwards, falling unconscious as Taehyung desperately tried to catch him. When Taehyung suddenly felt intense pain on the back of his neck, before blacking out. The figure, apparently knocking him unconscious with a chop on his neck.

**"Now, let's see how you stop my lava."**

_Incheon, Above Ground_

"Got it?" Adora asked, having finished relaying their play into each's minds. Earning responses on their minds as they immediately jumped into action.

 **"Ohh? What's going on?"** The Giant Spider immediately asked, noticing PDogg suddenly keeping his distance.

"What's wrong? Why don't you go take your eyes off me?" PDogg then mocked the monster.

"Besides, you're too fast to avoid me anyway." PDogg then added, hoping to mislead the monster into focusing onto him.

 **"My my, I'm not that dumb to not notice you trying to make me focus on you. So, your comrades below can perhaps, hinder my movements?"** The Monster said as it swiftly turned its attention below, stopping Hueningkai and Yeonjun dead on their tracks as the monster stared at them.

"Tsk! It's smart!" PDogg grunted before jumping to attack the monster, which swiftly dodged before whipping out of its legs to hit the boys below. Which luckily, Yeonjun managed to dodge with his ability.

"Ya! I think we just almost died!" Yeonjun immediately said upon teleporting back at the group.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA, clueless humans. Do you seriously believe such pathetic tactics will work on us? Think again!"** The Giant Spider exclaimed before spewing out web upwards. A somewhat different looking web this time. 

"This is bad." Seokjin mumbled before immediately erecting a barrier to protect their group. A very wise decision, as they immediately find everything hit by the web, slowly dissolving.

"Oh no...it's acid." Taehyun mumbled as he watched the acidic web slowly dissolve the ground. Along with the remaining monsters.

**"Now, be good little children and lay down your lives. I promise to make your deaths as painful as possible-oops. I mean, as painless as possible. HAHAHAHA"**

"You monster! You even killed your own brethren!" Adora exclaimed.

 **"Hah! They're fodder. Just the three of us are far more than enough."** The Giant Spider responded before laughing shortly.

"Th-three?! There are 2 more monsters as strong as you?!" Adora exclaimed.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA yes. Feeling despair yet?"** The Giant Spider mocked.

Adora smirked, as she held and spoke through her earpiece.

Just then, another loud rumbling was heard. This time, coming from the tunnel. As something surged upwards. Namjoon and his team immediately shot upwards, and upon sight of the group below. Namjoon immediately went towards them.

"Is that sure?" Namjoon asked, eyeing Adora as he carefully placed both Jimin and Taehyung down. While Jungkook and the rest slowly landed on their feets.

"Yes." Adora said with a smile, which then made Namjoon smile.

Suddenly, lava erupted out of the hole, as if it was a volcano that just erupted. And there emerged, the figure. Which revealed itself to be yet another female monster. Wearing Red Kimono which dripped off lava as the monster stepped out.

 **"Ohh? Not yet finished here, Xina?"** The Monster from the lava said as she eyed the Giant Spider.

 **"I'm just about to, Maggy."** The Giant Spider, Xina responded.

Suddenly, both Jungkook and PDogg tried charging at the monsters. Jungkook, trying to hit the lava monster, Maggy. While PDogg, tried to hit Xina.

Maggy then dodged all of Jungkook's attacks, before sending the young man flying with another kick. PDogg, on the other hand, almost landed a successful hit on Xina, before getting slammed on the ground by the monster.

 **"I can't believe these humans managed to kill Sandra."** Maggy stated as he waited for Jungkook's body to fall back, before kicking it another time to send him crashing through a nearby building.

 **"Eh? Sandy died? That's surprising."** Xina said as she relentlessly pounded the spot where PDogg landed. Trying to crush the man with as much force as she could.

 **"Well, it's best we finish the rest up. Who knows what tricks they still have on their sleeves."** Maggy stated, intent of killing everyone.

**"Ehh? What else could they ha-"**

Suddenly, a huge force sent the Giant Spider down on the ground. Slamming it down with such force that blood spurted out its body as the force kept on slamming its body down.

 **"Xina?!"** Maggy exclaimed, surprised at the sudden fall of her fellow monster.

"So this is Soobin-hyung at 60%? Wow..." Taehyun mumbled as he watched his hyung, eyes glowing as he slammed the monster down ground. Soobin kept on pushing down the monster as hard as he could, eventually breaking the limbs of the monsters as it wailed in agony. 

"Just a few more...you can do it Soobin-hyung." Taehyun then mumbled as he notice his hyung starting to falter. Stumbling as he continued to use his ability. The monster continued wailing, as pools of blood pooled beneath it, when suddenly. Soobin stopped. As Soobin slowly stumbled back, before falling unconscious. Yeonjun then immediately teleported towards Soobin, catching him before he fall. Teleporting back inside the barrier as he gently lied Soobin down. 

"You did well, Soobin." Seokjin mumbled as he looked at Soobin proudly. Before dispelling his barrier as he stood.

 **"Fo-fools! That is! Barely! Enough to kill me!"** Xina exclaimed as she slowly stood.

"Yeah, it wasn't made to kill you." 

"Just had to render you less mobile." 

**"Wha-No!"** Xine exclaimed before Jungkook and PDogg blasted two huge wholes on her body.

 **"Xina you moron!"** Maggy immediately exclaimed, before suddenly finding herself immobile as well.

 **"Don't-think-I'm like-Xina!"** Maggy exclaimed as she slowly moved her limbs, resisting Namjoon's hold little by little.

"Wah, these level 5 monsters are really strong. We'll really need to step up our game." Namjoon mumbled, surprised with the resilience of the monster.

"Well, whatever. Since we got confirmation that there's just 3 of em we can go ham with our abilities anyway." Seokjin lazily replied before raising his hands.

Trapping the monster inside his barrier, which he immediately shrinked. 

**"Moron! That won't work on me!"** Maggy angrily exclaimed as he stopped the barrier from shrinking.

"Maybe." Seokjin replied before smiling. Suddenly, the barrier shot upwards at great speeds. Almost disappearing into the sky immediately.

"Ahh, keep her going." Seokjin suggested as he held his hand over his forehead, eyeing the barrier as it continued to skyrocket.

"Ahh! It's in space. You can release the barrier now hyung." Namjoon mumbled as he finally stopped using his ability as well, which Seokjin then followed upon noticing a 'soul' fly into Namjoon's necklace.

"Wah, you got the kill again. You better be 10x stronger now." Seokjin said as he teased Namjoon.

"Well, I guess we're done here. Time to go home." Namjoon immediately announced as he looked at everyone. Fine, albeit exhausted.

"Is it over?" Soobin weakly asked as he held Yeonjun's arm to sit himself up.

"Yes Bin, we're going home. You were awesome." Yeonjun said with a smile before pinching his leader's cheek.

"Where are the others?" Soobin then asked as he immediately looked around.

"Kai is exhausted, he'd been screaming a lot. Beomgyu is passed out, Taehyun made him sleep." Yeonjun swiftly replied, pointing at each member as he did.

"Ahh, I see." Soobin replied with relief, before lying himself back down. Exhausted beyond rest.

"Ow ow ow, my stomach hurts." Jimin complained as he sat himself up.

"My neck hurts." Taehyung then complained as well.

"Jungkookie! Carry us!" Jimin then asked for the youngest.

"Hmm? Sure hyungs." The youngest then said before lifting the two on his back.

"Namjoon-hyung will carry all of us back home though."

\---

"Aaahh, I'm really really really tired." Beomgyu whined as he lied down his bed face first.

"Well, aren't we all?" Taehyun then responded before lying down his bed as well. Immediately positioning himself in a sleeping position.

"Ahhh, my throat hurts." Hueningkai then mumbled as he held his throat.

"You guys did really awesome earlier. Hyung is proud of all of you." Yeonjun then said as he sat down his bed.

"Yeonjun-hyung is right, you guys did well. We did well. And we all came back home safe. I can't be happier." Soobin said as he held his neck, crackling it before sitting down his bed.

"I guess, this is one of the nights where we'd be too exhausted to stay up late huh?" Soobin then said before chuckling, noticing the younger three already lying down on their beds, Beomgyu already sleep. Proven by his muffled snores.

"Seriously this guy." Taehyun mumbled before walking out of his bed, coming over to Beomgyu's as he noticed the older still wearing his slippers.

Taehyun then proceeded to remove the older's slippers, before covering the older with his blanket. Returning to his bed shortly to complain.

"I seriously feel like his babysitter sometimes." Taehyun complained as he looked at their leader.

"You can rest now, Taehyunie." Soobin assured Taehyun as he give the younger a fond smile.

"You rest now too hyung. You as well Yeonjun-hyung. Good night." Taehyun then said before covering himself with his blanket. Too sleepy to even wait for their responses.

"Well, I guess we're the last ones to sleep again." Yeonjun said as he glanced over Hueningkai, already sleeping as well, hugging a plushy tightly as he snored.

"Yeonjun-hyung...I finally got it." Soobin suddenly said.

"Hmm? Got what?" Yeonjun curiously asked.

"Our name." Soobin said with a smile.

"Ohh! What is it?" Yeonjun excitedly asked.

"Well, I've been thinking...about what matters to me the most." Soobin said as he stared at his sleeping members.

"Every time I look at you guys, I keep on getting reminded of it. That it's not success, or fame or anything else that I want." Soobin continued while Yeonjun listened carefully.

"All I want...is for all of us to be together. Not just today, but tomorrow as well. And the next day, and the next next days!" Soobin happily said before chuckling.

"So...I want us to be called...Tomorrow by Together!" Soobin somehow managed to say, sounding both proud and shy at the same time. Which Yeonjun found adorable as he giggled.

"Building a new tomorrow together huh? I like it." Yeonjun said with a wide fond smile.

_**END** _

_A few hours after the Raid in Incheon_

Tiny little spiders started coming out of the carcass of the once Giant Spider, hastily making their way out as they gathered in one place. Slowly, climbing on top of another, as they slowly integrated their bodies into one another. A black figure slowly getting formed, turning more and more humanoid as the tiny little spiders swarmed. Until finally, it finished. Revealing a female humanoid which panted with exhaustion almost immediately.

 **"Damned humans. I can't believe they actually beat us."** The Monster, Xina cursed as she panted. 

"Ahh, a survivor apparently." A voice behind Xina said, surprising Xina who immediately assumed a fighting stance.

 **"More humans?"** Xina mumbled as she saw two humans staring down at her, one female and one male.

"Humans?" The female said as she gritted her teeth.

"Such inferior creature like you, address us, as humans?" The female said, and before Xina could react. A gigantic black mouth appeared out the ground and devoured her whole. Seemingly vanishing into the shadows leaving nothing behind.

"Tch, how are we supposed to find new members when you keep on killing them?" The man complained.

"I couldn't care less. We'd find members eventually. Less, intolerable ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh, thank you so much for waiting and sorry for the delay! It took some time longer than I expected. But here it finally is, the 15th and final chapter of Before Summer. And also, the longest chapter. Which is approximately 3 to 4 normal chapters long. I hope the length kinda made the longer wait worth it hehe. Thank you so much for reading and supporting Before Summer! Thank you so much for your kind comments regarding this work, it made working on it more fun and motivating. With the conclusion of Before Summer, the final part of this work is the only one left. Which is going to be sequel for Our Summer, and the conclusion of this series. Please look forward to it! And do expect it to pop up some time in the future! Once again, thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just like Our Summer, chapters will be released within 1-3 days.


End file.
